


Твой до конца

by DieAhnung



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Fluff, Former Captive, Former Soldier Bucky, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Patient Bucky, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prosthesis, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Spec Ops - Freeform, Stucky Big Bang 2016, Surgery, Therapy Dog, discussions of torture, doctor steve, motorcycle accident
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAhnung/pseuds/DieAhnung
Summary: Баки и Стив были лучшими друзьями, которые потеряли друг друга из вида после старшей школы (Стив пошел в медицинскую школу, а Баки отправился служить в армию). Но судьба вновь свела их вместе. Когда Баки был сбит пьяным водителем, дежурным хирургом оказался Стив.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yours 'Til the End of the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335505) by [Hobbit69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit69/pseuds/Hobbit69). 



— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — сказал директор школы в микрофон.  
Пройдя по сцене и забрав пустую папку (сами дипломы будут отправлены по почте), Джеймс Баки Барнс обернулся и посмотрел на остальных выпускников. Поймав взгляд своего лучшего друга, он ухмыльнулся. Маленький, но дерзкий, Стивен Грант Роджерс ухмыльнулся в ответ, поднял вверх большой палец и громко зааплодировал.  
Хотя Стив был лучшим учеником в классе, но из-за его привычки ввязываться в драки и искать себе приключения, администрация школы решила, что речь на вручении диплома будет произносить другой студент. Баки был просто в ярости, когда узнал об этом, но Стив только пожал плечами. Он сказал, что это не имеет значения, но Баки действительно задело то, что Стива опять обошли стороной.  
Когда на сцену вызвали Стива, Баки аплодировал громче всех. Он, честно говоря, был удивлен, что Стиву удалось дожить до этого момента. И дело было не только в том, как Стив реагировал на хулиганов. Проблема также была в его здоровье. Большую часть жизни Баки провел в больницах, дежуря у постели Стива. Но, несмотря на слабое здоровье, разговоры врачей и ужас, Баки продолжал верить в Стива. Он всегда знал, что Стив сможет добиться успеха… если сможет дожить до окончания школы.  
Теперь он должен увидеть Стива, получающего диплом, тонкая грудь которого украшена значками, а желтый шарф накинут на плечи.  
Он стоял, погребенный под наградами, но на фотографии выглядел до невозможности гордо. Баки подмигнул Стиву, когда тот проходил мимо на свое место. Стив подмигнул в ответ с широкой улыбкой.  
После окончания церемонии Баки нашел Стива в толпе.  
— Я так горжусь тобой, Стив! И тебе не тяжело носить на себе все это? — спросил Баки, кивая на грудь.  
— Ну, мне приходилось долгие годы выносить команду Барнса-Роджерса. Я привык.  
Баки закинул руку на плечо Стива и взлохматил его светлые волосы.  
— Ты думаешь, что самый умный?  
— Я лучший выпускник в классе, Бак. Конечно, я очень умный. Какие планы на вечер?  
— Вечеринка на Брайтон-Бич, — ответил Баки. — Я за тобой заеду. Когда твоя Ма уходит на работу?  
— В половине седьмого.  
Баки кивнул.  
— Я приеду чуть раньше, чтобы увидеться с ней.  
Стив ухмыльнулся другу.  
— Ты жуткий подхалим, но она будет рада тебя видеть.  
— Я знаю, — хитро сказал Баки. — Твоя мама любит меня почти так же, как и тебя.  
— Не почти. Она любит тебя так же, как и меня.  
— Я очень в этом сомневаюсь, приятель, но…как скажешь.  
— Мне пора. Увидимся вечером, — сказал Стив, не замечая, как Баки смотрел на него. Как он всегда на него смотрел. Наверное, это было к лучшему. Он не знал, как отреагировал бы Стив на правду. Если бы он узнал, что Баки чувствовал.  
Тем же вечером Баки получил прощальный поцелуй от Сары Роджерс, после чего они со Стивом проводили ее до входа в метро. Сара была тихая, но энергичная. Она потеряла мужа, Джозефа, когда Стиву было шесть лет. Ее сын страдал от огромного количества болезней, каждая из которых запросто могла убить его. Даже несмотря на то, что она каждый день боялась за своего сына, она не позволяла себе этого показывать. Она была настоящей опорой для Стива, и за это Баки ее любил.  
— Джеймс, если выпьешь, не вздумай садиться за руль, — в конце концов, она оставалась матерью.  
— Разумеется.  
— Позаботься о моем мальчике, — сказала она с улыбкой.  
— Обязательно, как всегда.  
Обхватив его лицо руками, Сара ответила:  
— Да, Джеймс, я уверена.  
Баки был непривычно тих во время поездки до Брайтон-Бич. Теперь, когда школа осталась позади, будущее внушало сомнения. Баки не собирался поступать в колледж. На самом деле он серьезно думал о том, чтобы пойти в армию. А Стив… Стив получил стипендию Нью-Йоркского университета. Он не хотел уезжать далеко от матери. Баки даже не хотел думать о том, какое будущее его ждет. Он не был так умен, как Стив. Он никогда ничем не выделялся, в отличие от Стива. Но ему хотелось заняться чем-то стоящим. Баки мог следовать приказам. Он мог принести пользу.  
Но… в этой жизни не было места для Стива.  
Первый раз с самого детского сада им предстояло расстаться. Баки не хотел думать о том, как сложится его жизнь без Стива. Баки не хотел быть без Стива, но судьба разводила их в разные стороны.  
Что если им предстоит расти порознь?  
Стив _всегда_ был частью жизни Баки. Теперь все менялось…  
Отмахнувшись от этих мыслей, Баки припарковал машину и посмотрел на светящийся от костров пляж, на котором танцевали их друзья и одноклассники. Баки знал этих людей всю свою жизнь. Теперь они должны разойтись. Они все должны стать тем, кем им суждено быть.  
— Бак, все в порядке?  
Баки уставился на Стива.  
— Я в порядке. Просто задумался.  
— Не знаю, о чем именно ты думаешь, но выглядишь ты расстроенным. Расслабься, приятель.  
Вздохнув, Баки ответил.  
— Все скоро изменится. Мы официально стали взрослыми.  
— Ну так это же здорово, так?  
— Да, но мы… мы должны теперь принимать решения самостоятельно и…мы больше не будем вместе.  
Стив прикусил щеку. Он не думал об этом. Баки всегда был неизменной частью жизни Стива. В болезнях, в драках, Баки всегда был рядом с ним.  
Протянув руку, Стив сжал плечо Баки.  
— Неважно, где, неважно, как далеко, неважно, как далеко мы будем друг от друга, я с тобой, Бак.  
Баки улыбнулся одной половиной рта  
— До конца, дружище.  
— Ну, а теперь пойдем отрываться. Я хочу взять пива.  
Баки взлохматил золотистые волосы Стива. Он хотел напиться.

***

После нескольких бутылок пива и достаточного количества шотов Стив и Баки доковыляли до подержанного седана Баки, поддерживая друг друга и громко хихикая.  
— Прости, Стив. Сегодня мы не поедем домой. И я не смогу добраться до метро.  
Стив пожал плечами, открывая дверь пассажирского сиденья.  
 — Я переночую здесь. Мы поедем домой утром.  
Баки завалился на заднее сиденье и бросил ключи на приборную панель. В голове шумело, ему было тепло. Стив, напротив, на переднем сиденье дрожал от холода. Ночь была прохладная. Баки чувствовал себя отлично, а Стив был такой худенький, что организму просто нечем было защищаться от холода.  
— Приятель, ты в порядке?  
— Да, — ответил Стив, стуча зубами.  
— Ничего подобного. Иди сюда. У меня есть спальный мешок.  
Баки вылез из машины и достал из багажника спальный мешок и почти бесполезную плоскую подушку. Когда он забрался обратно на заднее сиденье, то обнаружил, что Стив застрял между двумя передними сиденьями.  
— Как ты умудрился?  
— Понятия не имею, — ответил Стив, помотав головой.  
Баки засмеялся, закрыл дверь машины, схватил Стива за руки и тянул до тех пор, пока они оба не свалились на заднее сиденье, громко хохоча. Стив уткнулся лицом в горло Баки. Он фыркнул и вцепился в друга.  
Баки наклонился, одной рукой придерживая Стива и блокируя дверь машины. Голова закружилась, и он откинулся на спинку сиденья, все еще прижимая Стива к груди. Скинув ботинки, он лег на сиденье и накрыл их оливковым спальным мешком.  
Стив застонал в грудь Баки и подвинулся.  
— Стив?  
Стив поднял голову и посмотрел на Баки снизу вверх.  
— Да?  
Серо-голубые глаза Баки метнулись от голубых глаз вниз к мягким розовым губам. Он не мог сопротивляться искушению. Больше не мог. Только не тогда, когда будущее расставание нависло над ними.  
Подавшись вперед? Баки впился губами в губы Стива, отчаянно пытаясь почувствовать его тело под собой, почувствовать себя любимым. Стив отреагировал практически мгновенно. Руками он прижался к груди Баки, а губами развеял все сомнения. Баки вздохнул, довольный тем, что Стив хотел этого так же, как он.  
Баки обнял Стива одной рукой и углубил поцелуй. Вторая рука скользнула вниз по стройному телу и вцепилась в задницу, которая не давала ему покоя в течение последних нескольких лет. Он никому этого не говорил, но последние годы Баки смотрел на Стива совершенно другими глазами. С тех пор, как им исполнилось по пятнадцать лет, он чувствовал настоящее желание и влечение во время совместных ночевок. Значительно больше одного раза Баки мастурбировал, думая о Стиве.  
Стив издал гортанный стон и развел ноги в стороны, раздвинув бедра Баки, не разрывая поцелуй. Баки ловко перевернулся, подмяв Стива под себя, и взял лицо Стива в руки. Он притерся бедрами, вызвав у Стива еще один длинный и громкий стон.  
Разорвав поцелуй, Баки воспользовался возможностью, чтобы засосать, укусить и поцеловать грудь цвета слоновой кости. Баки хотел оставить свой след на теле Стива. Ему было это нужно. Он хотел, чтобы любой, кто посмотрит на Стива, знал, что он принадлежит Баки. Независимо от того, сколько пройдет времени.  
— Да, Бак, — всхлипнул Стив. — Да, Баки. Пожалуйста.  
Баки снова потерся об пульсирующее тело Стива, члены соприкоснулись под джинсами, увеличивая трение  
— Подожди, малыш. Сейчас.  
Снова найдя губы Стива, Баки продолжил доставлять удовольствие Стиву, удерживая его бедра внизу. Стив вздохнул, выдохнул, застонал и закричал под ним, заставляя Баки мять его сильнее, чтобы достичь оргазма вместе со Стивом.  
В этот момент единственной целью Баки было довести Стива до оргазма.  
Если Баки ставит перед собой цель, он обязательно ее достигает.  
В придачу он узнал, как потрясающе выглядит Стив во время разрядки.

***

Проснувшись утром, Баки почувствовал боль. Стив свернулся под ним, Баки было очень неудобно из-за того, под каким углом они уснули. Его голова лежала на тоненькой подушке, прислоненной к двери, а на трусах обнаружилась засохшая сперма.  
Посмотрев на лицо спящего Стива, он почувствовал, как внутри все разрывалось от нахлынувшего тепла дружбы, комфорта, обожания, относившихся к Стиву. Любовь.  
Он всегда любил Стива, но не понимал этого до настоящего момента.  
 _Но сейчас могло быть уже слишком поздно._  
Баки с трудом выбрался. Он попытался открыть дверь, но понял, что даже в таком пьяном состоянии умудрился заблокировать двери. Разблокировав дверь, Баки выскользнул из машины.  
Стив все еще спал.  
Баки посмотрел на него некоторое время, потом отвернулся и уставился на воду.  
Они со Стивом выросли на этом пляже, купаясь, играя. Черт возьми, здесь, на Кони Айланд, Баки заставил Стива прокатиться на центрифуге, пока того не стошнило. Все воспоминания, которые заставляли Баки улыбнуться, были связаны со Стивом Рождерсом. Все приключения, в которые Баки был вовлечен, были из-за Стива.  
— Бак, ты в порядке? — спросил Стив. Его голос был хриплый. Сексуальный.  
— Я в порядке.  
— Ты уверен? После того, что было прошлой ночью…  
Баки сделал глубокий, глубокий вдох… и все испортил.  
— А что случилось прошлой ночью?  
Баки хотел убедиться, что Стив знает, что произошло и что это значит. Как это все меняет. Он хотел дать Стиву возможность представить это так, как он захочет. Но Баки никак не ожидал того, что за этим последовало. Он ожидал, что Стив обратит все в шутку и скажет, чтобы тот вспоминал сам. Но Стив этого не сделал.  
— Ты не помнишь? — спросил Стив, побледнев.  
Как он мог забыть самый потрясающий опыт в своей жизни.  
— Я…  
Стив отвернулся, уставившись на заднее сиденье, на то место, где они целовались, трогали друг друга, заполняли друг друга. Место, где после десяти лет дружбы, они, наконец, занялись любовью. Стив по-настоящему хотел этого, но предоставил решение Баки. Пусть лучше Баки останется его другом, чем его не будет рядом. Он… он не мог позволить Баки уйти. Он слишком сильно любил его.  
Разумеется, Баки был слишком пьян и не понимал, что он делает. Скорее всего, он даже не знал, что целует Стива. Если бы узнал, как бы он отреагировал? Воспринял бы нормально? Или оттолкнул Стива? Лучше было не рисковать.  
Да и как такой парень, как Баки Барнс, мог заинтересоваться Стивом Роджерсом?  
— Ничего, Бак, — ответил Стив пустым и безжизненным голосом. — Ничего стоящего.  
Услышав это, Баки понял, о чем Стив подумал.  
— Стив…  
— Мне пора домой. Мама скоро вернется.

***

В понедельник утром Баки записался в армию. Он не говорил Стиву. Этот сопляк бы попытался пойти за ним. Баки не мог этого допустить.  
Получив назначение явиться в учебный лагерь в среду, Баки отправился в квартиру Роджерсов, чтобы поговорить с глазу на глаз. Он не хотел сообщать такие вещи по телефону человеку, которого он так любил.  
Постучав в дверь, Баки сделал глубокий вдох, в попытке успокоиться. Дверь распахнулась, на Баки смотрела обеспокоенная Сара Роджерс.  
— Неважно, здесь кое-кто, кто мне поможет, — сказала она в телефон и повесила трубку. — Джеймс, приведи Стива. У него приступ астмы, а ингалятор не работает.  
Баки не стал тратить время на разговоры и заскочил в квартиру.  
— Он в своей комнате!  
Баки пробежал через всю квартиру в спальню, в которой столько раз оставался на ночь. Дверь была открыта, Стив сидел на кровати, схватившись за грудь и хватая ртом воздух.  
Увидев его, Стив прохрипел:  
— Бак.  
— Тихо, — приказал Баки, подхватывая Стива. — Я держу тебя, приятель. Я позабочусь о тебе.  
Стив прижался головой к груди Баки, пытаясь вдохнуть. Руками он обхватил шею Баки, пока тот нес его из квартиры, мимо Сары.  
— Ключи, Джеймс, — потребовала Сара.  
Приподняв Стива, Баки дотянулся до кармана и вытащил ключи. Он бросил их Саре и подошел к своему черному седану. После того, как Сара села за руль и подвинула сиденье, Баки проскользнул на заднее сиденье, держа Стива на коленях. Пока Сара с визгом выезжала с парковки, Баки прижался лбом ко лбу Стива, вспоминая последний раз, когда они были вместе на этом сиденье.  
Задыхаясь, Стив обхватил рукой плечо Баки.  
— Бак…  
— Шшш, Стив. Сконцентрируйся на дыхании, приятель. Мы поговорим позже.  
Стив кивнул, проведя рукой по щекам Баки.  
Когда Сара, наконец, припарковалась возле больницы, Баки проследовал за матерью Стива в отделение скорой помощи.  
— Я могу Вам помочь? — спросила женщина за стойкой. По мнению Баки она была слишком спокойна.  
Опередив Баки, который уже собирался зарычать на нее, Сара ответила:  
— У моего сына приступ астмы, который не удалось устранить ингалятором.  
— Я поняла, — ответила женщина, поднимая рацию, — смотровая шесть.  
— Принято, — немедленно ответил голос.  
— Следуйте за мной.  
Баки проследовал за ней в смотровую. Забежал медбрат и, увидев, как Стив пытается сделать вдох, быстро и спокойно подключил его к кислороду.  
Он пожал руку Саре.  
— Меня зовут Брендон. Кто тут у нас?  
Стив попытался ответить. Баки положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Дыши, Стиви.  
Брендон улыбнулся Баки.  
Сара посмотрела на них со спокойной улыбкой.  
— Мой сын, Стив, страдает от астмы. У него случился приступ, а ингалятор не смог устранить симптомы. Скорая, которую я вызвала, застряла в пробке. К счастью, Джеймс выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы заглянуть к нам, — Сара говорила очень уверенно. Баки был уверен, что она была настоящей героиней.  
Брендон посмотрел на Стива и проверил показатели.  
— Здорово, что Джеймс заехал.  
Голубые глаза Стива поймали взгляд Баки и он закивал.  
Повесил стетоскоп на шею, Брендон сказал:  
— Я отправлю тебя в палату. Врач осмотрит тебя. Я не буду врать. Скорее всего, ты останешься здесь, как минимум, на ночь. Но ты этого ожидал, правда, Стив?  
Стив кивнул.  
— С тобой могут остаться только члены семьи, — сказал Брендон, пристально посмотрев на Баки.  
Замотав головой, Стив поднялся и схватил Баки за руку.  
Брендон с улыбкой перевел взгляд со Стива на Баки.  
— Ладно, похоже, что сегодня Джеймс будет твоим братом.

Как и было обещано, Стив остался в больнице на ночь. После того, как Сара отправилась на работу, Баки остался у постели Стива. Стив спал, когда появилась Ребекка, младшая сестра Баки, с сумкой со всем необходимым для ночевки.  
— Здесь одежда для вас обоих. Я взяла одежду для Стива из твоего шкафа. Зарядник для телефона в боковом кармане.  
— Спасибо, мелкая.  
— Ты ему сказал?  
Баки покачал головой.  
— Он то приходил в себя, то вырубался сегодня.  
Стиву дали успокоительное, поэтому он то засыпал, то просыпался. Баки хотел поговорить с ним, но не мог.  
Бекка кивнула.  
— Ты справишься.  
— Я совершаю ошибку, Бекка?  
— Я не думаю. Ты давно хотел стать солдатом. А Стив должен пойти в колледж. Учебная аудитория совсем не для тебя.  
— Что если… что если мы больше с ним не увидимся?  
Бекка засмеялась.  
— Вы со Стивом были не разлей вода с пяти лет. Я не думаю, что это случится.  
Баки вспомнил о перемене в их отношениях. Новых отношениях, в которых со стороны Баки была любовь. О том, что он хотел бы разделить со Стивом, который был так глубоко в его сердце, что его никогда не получится оттуда извлечь. Да он и не хотел.  
— Я надеюсь.  
— Никогда не случится, — успокоила его Бекка. — Увидимся утром.  
Баки кивнул головой и помахал ей.  
— О чем она говорила, Баки? — спросил Стив хриплым голосом.  
Баки встал и подвинул кресло к кровати Стива.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Лучше. Что происходит?  
Баки глубоко вдохнул и ответил:  
— Я записался в армию.  
Стив закрыл глаза и дрожащим голосом спросил:  
— Когда ты уезжаешь?  
Поправив одеяло Стива, Баки ответил:  
— В среду.  
Стив кивнул.  
— На сколько?  
— Десять недель.  
— Я буду по тебе скучать, Баки. Мы не были порознь так долго.  
Стив смотрел на Баки.  
— Ничто не сможет стать между нами. До конца, помнишь?  
Стив кивнул снова.  
— Я помню, Бак. Я помню.


	2. Глава 1

— Баки? — позвала Ребекка Барнс-Проктор, входя в его квартиру без стука.  
— Что? — ответил он, сидя за барной стойкой в кухне, жуя яблочный пирог.  
— Ты ешь прямо из противня?  
— Нечего на меня наезжать, — сказал Баки, отправив лопаткой в рот еще один кусок мягкого яблока, покрытого корицей — Ты чего хотела?  
— Я убиралась в гараже у родителей и нашла это, — сказала она, протягивая коробку из-под обуви с его именем, написанным отцом от руки. Надпись давно поблекла и истерлась.  
— Что это? — спросил Баки, положив вилку, чтобы взять коробку.  
— Письма, которые приходили на домашний адрес, пока ты был… — она замолчала.  
— Пока я был в плену, — закончил за нее Баки. — Прошло много времени. Я прошел курс лечения, Бек, ты можешь об этом говорить.  
Бекка кивнула.  
— В любом случае, они приходили к нам. Я подумала, что пришло время тебе их, наконец, получить.  
Баки открыл коробку и уставился на верхнее письмо.  
Стив.  
— Они все от него? Здесь около двадцати штук.  
Бекка кивнула. Баки словно передернуло. Он никогда не задумывался о том, как себя чувствовал Стив, пока он был в плену. Стив ожидал, что они продолжат общаться. Его семье было запрещено говорить о том, что он был захвачен в плен. Но Стив заслуживал знать правду. Он продолжал писать, несмотря на то, что Баки так и не получал этих писем.  
На письме, которое он держал в руках, стоял штамп трехгодичной давности. Стив продолжал писать в течение двух лет после того, как Баки оказался в плену. Два года. Стив так просто не сдался.  
Баки закрыл глаза и в памяти возникли воспоминания о худеньком друге. Не проходило и дня, чтобы Баки о нем не думал. Мысли о Стиве были тем самым краеугольным камнем, который помог продержаться ему в плену. Стив и воспоминания о его руках, губах, его теле помогли Баки выжить.  
— Ты знаешь, когда он перестал писать? — спросил Баки.  
Бекка покачала головой.  
— Мы получили его приглашение на выпускной в медицинском. Но никто не пошел. Мы не видели его со дня похорон Сары. Мы не знали, что с тобой. Когда нам сообщили, что ты считаешься пропавшим без вести, нам было сказано никому об этом не говорить. Мы не могли. Даже Стиву.  
— Он написал последнее письмо за три месяца до того, как Нат и Клинт вытащили меня.  
— Он не отказался от тебя.  
— Ему пришлось. После двух лет он, наконец, сдался.  
Бекка кивнула.  
— Он держался, сколько мог. Он продолжал писать даже несмотря на то, что ты не отвечал. Он был отличным другом. Я поспрашиваю, может кто-нибудь знает, где он.  
— Не нужно. Последний раз, когда мы говорили, он был в Колумбии. Он сюда не вернулся.

Когда Ребекка ушла, Баки открыл последнее письмо Стива. Коричневый лабрадор Такер (на самом деле у него было очень сложное имя, так как называла его Наташа. Единственным вкладом Баки в его имя было второе имя — Такер Грант Винтер Барнс), собака, которая помогала справиться с ПТСР, залетел в комнату, стуча когтями по полу.  
Наклонившись, Баки погладил собаку по голове.  
— Я в порядке, парень.  
Такер лизнул его руку.  
Собравшись с силами, Баки развернул старое письмо.

_Баки,_

Я не знаю, почему ты не отвечаешь на мои письма. Я давно тебе пишу. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты мне ответил. Хоть что-нибудь. Даже если ты не хочешь слышать обо мне, я должен получить ответ. Чего ты пытаешься добиться? Я упрямый, ты это прекрасно знаешь. Я не могу понять. Мне кажется, я должен был остановиться, когда ты пропустил наш видео-чат первый раз. Я должен был оставить тебя в покое. Я должен был остановиться, когда ты не ответил ни на одно обычное или электронное письмо, которые я писал тебе в течение последних двух лет.

Глядя на себя со стороны, я чувствую себя настоящим сталкером.

В любом случае, это мое последнее письмо. Прости, что мне потребовалось столько времени, чтобы понять, что ты не хочешь со мной общаться. Даже твоя семья игнорировала меня.

Я не буду врать, Бак. Это больно. Ты был моим лучшим другом.

~~Я всегда лю~~

Я надеюсь, что у тебя все в порядке, Бак. Я надеюсь, что ты счастлив, где бы ты ни был. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. И всегда этого хотел. ТЫ всегда был отличным другом для меня и я желаю тебе всего самого наилучшего.

Спасибо за все, что было.

Стив. 

Медленно, со слезами на глазах, Баки свернул письмо. Он знал, что Стив должен был быть прийти к выводу, что Баки больше не хочет с ним общаться. И сейчас его до глубины души потрясло то, как долго Стив держался, думая, что Баки его игнорирует и не хочет отвечать. Еще всего три месяца и Баки, может быть, получил бы его письмо. Три месяца, и он смог бы рассказать, что произошло и почему он не отвечал.  
— Боже, — прошептал Баки.  
Ему нужно было выйти на свежий воздух.  
Схватив шлем и ключи, Баки погладил Такера и вышел, закрыв дверь. Он спустился по лестнице, так как в узких пространствах чувствовал себя до сих пор неуверенно. После очередной попытки сбежать или устроить диверсию, его запирали в коробке размером с ванную (очень крошечную). Лифты заставляли его вспоминать о наказании и страхе. В гараже он сел на байк. Надев шлем, он запустил двигатель и с ревом выехал наружу.  
Он не знал, куда едет.  
Он не собирался ехать на кладбище.  
Но, приехав на место, он быстро нашел нужную могилу.  
Могила Сары Роджерс была под огромным дубом. Возле могилы стояла каменная скамья. Баки представил, как Стив сидел здесь и разговаривал с матерью. Она была похоронена недалеко от мужа, Джозефа, на холме, который находился над всеми остальными ухоженными могилами. По обе стороны от надгробия стояли вазы со свежими цветами. Стив всегда был внимателен к мелочам. Интересно, он сам приносит цветы или просит кого-то?  
Гравировка на надгробии была очень простая. Но красивая. Такая, какой она и была.

__

Сара Роджерс  
Жена  
Мать  
Друг  
Она — словно лист на ветру,  
Смотрите, как она парит  


— Прости, что меня не было, — громко сказал Баки. Слезы текли по его щекам. — Я не смог с тобой попрощаться. Меня не было рядом, когда я был ему нужен.  
Он фактически почувствовал утешающее прикосновение Сары, ее молчаливый ответ. Именно так Сара и жила. Она любила своего сына и любила Баки.  
— Я любил его, Сара. Всегда. Я готов поспорить, что ты об этом знала, так? Ты всегда была очень умной. Я уверен, что ты все еще за ним присматриваешь. Он здоров? Счастлив? Я очень на это надеюсь. Я надеюсь, что ты счастлива, где бы ты ни была, Сара. Ты всегда была ангелом. Таким же, как и твой сын. Я очень по тебе скучаю, Сара. Я так хотел бы с тобой проститься.  
Он долго сидел на каменной скамье, после чего вернулся к мотоциклу, чтобы ехать домой.  
Если бы он не был так подавлен, то возможно заметил бы пикап, проехавший на красный свет.

***

Стив застонал, когда пейджер снова заверещал. Три экстренные операции для ночи вторника — это не было чем-то особенным, но ему нужно было немного поспать. Очень нужно. Последнее время он спал не очень хорошо.  
Так было всегда, когда он возвращался в Бруклин. Ему предложили совместную практику в Колумбии, но ему нужно было вернуться домой.  
К воспоминаниям.  
О матери.  
О Баки.  
Скатившись с двухъярусной кровати, Стив натянул через голову хирургический костюм. Он еще не решил, чего хочет: начать собственную практику или работать в штате больницы. Он подменял на дежурствах остальных хирургов в больнице, потому что они знали, что Стив не откажется. Стив Роджерс был милым парнем, если дело не касалось медицины. На работе он никому не давал спуску. Он был отличным хирургом. У него не было семьи, поэтому его всегда можно было попросить подежурить в праздники или выходные. Сегодня как раз он заменял одного из хирургов, у дочери которого был день рождения.  
Он вымыл руки перед операцией, пока сестра доложила ему о состоянии пациента.  
— Пациент был доставлен с множественными травмами и упавшим давлением. Левая рука полностью раздроблена, может потребоваться ампутация. Возможен разрыв селезенки. Четыре сломанных ребра слева. Прокол легкого.  
— Травма головы?  
— Нет подозрений.  
— Позвоночник?  
— Нет подозрений.  
Кивнув, Стив вошел в операционную.  
Пока медсестра натягивала ему на руки хирургические перчатки, Стив спросил:  
— Что с ним произошло?  
Ему ответила медсестра, стоящая у головы пациента, рядом с анестезиологом:  
— Сбит пьяным водителем. Он тоже здесь. Пациент был на мотоцикле.  
— Вот мудак, — прошипел Стив сквозь зубы.  
— Согласен, — сказал анестезиолог.  
— Так, начнем с селезенки и посмотрим, откуда внутреннее кровотечение. Следите за давлением.  
Одна из медсестер включила музыку. Это была подборка саундтреков Большого симфонического оркестра из триллеров. У Стива в больнице была репутация самого старомодного молодого человека на планете. Только потому, что он любил музыку тридцатых и сороковых годов и носил кардиганы.  
Они называли его мистер Роджерс.  
Ему это очень подходило.  
Склонившись над пациентом, Стив принялся за работу.

Шесть с половиной часов спустя Стив вошел в приемный покой хирургического ожидания. У него безумно болела спина, а крайняя степень усталости была заметна невооруженным взглядом.  
Первой его заметила молодая брюнетка. Она поднялась и обхватила плечи пожилой женщины, стоящей рядом с ней. Посмотрев на него, она воскликнула:  
— Стив?  
Смутившись, Стив ответил:  
— Да?  
— Мама, — сказала молодая женщина пожилой. — Это Стив. Стив делал ему операцию. Баки в порядке.  
В желудке Стива появился горячий комок.  
Баки?  
Посмотрев на карту пациента, Стив первый раз прочитал его имя.  
 _Джеймс Б. Барнс._  
Баки.  
Он был жив. Он был _здесь._  
Его на мотоцикле сбил пьяный водитель.  
Он мог бы умереть на операционном столе и Стив даже не посмотрел бы на его лицо. Его лицо не волновало Стива, он был занят только полученными травмами. Стив даже не подозревал, что оперировал человека, который был его лучшим другом.  
— Стивен? — позвала его миссис Барнс. — Пожалуйста. Как Джеймс?  
Стив сглотнул и ответил:  
— Он в послеоперационной палате. Он отлично справился.  
Уинифред Барнс выдохнула с облегчением.  
— Что тебе пришлось делать? — спросил Джордж Барнс, когда Стив сел на стул напротив семьи Баки.  
— Я восстановил и наполнил воздухом проколотое легкое, удалил ему селезенку. Пришлось также повозиться и с левой почкой. Мы остановили внутреннее кровотечение, но его левая рука была слишком сильно повреждена. Я… мне пришлось ее ампутировать. Также у него сломана левая лодыжка. Хирург-ортопед ее исправит, должно зажить без проблем. Он молодой и сильный, поэтому должен быстро прийти в норму.  
Джордж кивнул.  
— Ему понадобится физиотерапия.  
— Да. Но давайте сперва поставим его на ноги.  
— Ты так изменился, Стив, — сказала Уинифред.  
— Да, мадам. В колледже у меня начался скачок роста после того, как исправили сколиоз. Я стал заниматься спортом, потому что многие болезни прошли сами собой. Все еще осталась астма, но это под контролем. Сейчас я здоровее, чем был раньше.  
— Ты выглядишь… вау, — сказала Бекка — Если бы я не была счастливо замужем и с двумя детьми…  
— Ты бы все равно его не заинтересовала, — засмеялась Уинифред. — Стив никогда не обращал внимания на девушек.  
Стив почувствовал, как заалели щеки. Это была правда. Он разобрался в своей ориентации, когда ему было пятнадцать, и очень боялся, что это оттолкнет его друзей. Но больше скрывать он не мог. Он должен быть честен с собой.  
Уинифред подошла и взяла Стива за руку.  
— Спасибо, Стивен. Спасибо, что позаботился о Баки. Он… он через многое прошел.  
Стив кивнул.  
— Мы сообщим, когда вы сможете его навестить. Я не думаю, что сегодня он проснется. Он на успокоительных и обезболивающих.  
— У него больше нет руки? — внезапно спросил Джордж, словно только что это осознав.  
— Да, сэр. Нам пришлось ампутировать ее до плеча. Я не смог ее спасти.  
Джордж сжал плечо Стива.  
— Не вини себя, Стивен. Ты спас его жизнь.  
— На моем месте это бы сделал любой врач.  
— Но это был ты, — перебил его Джордж. — Ты позаботился о нем. Ты был рядом, когда ты был ему нужен.  
Стив посмотрел Джорджу в глаза. Он хотел спросить, где был Баки, почему они все его бросили, но не смог. После смерти матери, Барнсы остались его единственной семьей. Баки, его родители и сестры, были единственными людьми, на которых он мог рассчитывать. Но потом Баки перестал писать, отвечать на электронные письма и видео-звонки. А потом и вся его семья перестала с ним общаться.  
Стив понял, что они, все они, решили отдалиться от него. Приблизительно за месяц до того, как Стив начал практику в Бруклине со своим другом Сэмом Уилсоном, Стив, наконец, сдался. Он написал прощальное письмо Баки, которое, как и все остальные его письма за прошедшие два года, осталось без ответа. Он понял, что нужно двигаться дальше, перестать зацикливаться на Баки. Он должен был начать жить и перестать ждать человека, которому не было до него дела.  
Но этого не произошло. Он не смог забыть Баки. Никогда. Баки однажды показал свой интерес к Стиву. Может быть, у Стива все еще был шанс? По крайней мере, он именно так себя успокаивал.  
— Утром я проверю его, — сказал Стив. — Я уверен, что он полностью восстановится и приспособится к новым обстоятельствам.  
Стив встал, протянул Джорджу визитную карточку  
— Если у вас возникнут вопросы, обязательно мне позвоните.  
Бекка обняла его.  
— Спасибо, Стив.  
Стив похлопал ее по спине.  
— Я просто выполнял свою работу, мелкая.  
Она поймала взгляд Стива.  
— Я знаю. Но ты помог ему выжить. Мой брат сейчас жив благодаря тебе. Ты всегда заботился о нем.  
Стив улыбнулся и сказал.  
— Я так не думаю. Обычно все было наоборот.  
Бекка покачала головой и снова заключила его в объятья.  
— Нет, не было.

***

Баки застонал, просыпаясь. Голова была тяжелая, глаза едва открывались. Комната была чужой, холодной. В голове все смешалось.  
Где он?  
Что произошло?  
Почему ему так больно?  
Почему в левой руке такие… странные ощущения?  
— Баки? — раздался голос. Мягкий. Женский. Знакомый.  
— Б-Бекка? — хрипло пробормотал он. — Что случилось?  
Бекка нажала кнопку вызова сестры.  
— Ты в порядке, дорогой.  
— Что… произошло?  
Бекка села на кровать рядом с ним.  
— Пьяный водитель проехал на красный свет и сбил тебя.  
— На байке, — это был не вопрос.  
Ребекка кивнула, проводя рукой по длинным темным волосам.  
 — Ты здесь уже четыре дня.  
В палату вошла медсестра, ее светлые волосы были собраны в хвост, а с розовой формы улыбались плюшевые медведи.  
— Вы очнулись. Добро пожаловать обратно в мир живых.  
— Моя рука…  
— Баки… — успокаивающе проговорила Бекка.  
— Вашу руку спасти не удалось, — быстро сказала медсестра. — У хирурга просто не было другого выбора. — Она даже не пыталась подсластить пилюлю.  
Баки знал, что у него просто все еще шумело в голове, он явно ослышался. Правой рукой, к которой была подключена капельница, он ощупал плечо. Он прикоснулся к марлевой повязке.  
Руки _не было._  
— Ты жив, Баки.  
Баки посмотрел на сестру, серые глаза наполнились слезами. Он был жив.  
— Мне нужен Такер.  
Бекка кивнула, достала телефон и набрала номер Наташи Романофф, которая присматривала за лабрадором.  
— Я вызвала хирурга, который проводил операцию. Он появится, как только сможет, — сообщила сестра.  
Баки кивнул.  
— Вам больно?  
— Нормально.  
Она покачала головой.  
— По шкале от одного до десяти.  
— Один. — У него всегда был высокий болевой порог. Это ему очень помогло в плену.  
Кивнув, она сказала:  
— Отлично. Если Вам что-нибудь понадобится, зовите.  
Бекка повернулась и снова села рядом.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь.  
— Странно.  
Она кивнула.  
— Что ты делал? Откуда ты ехал?  
Он сглотнул.  
— Я прочитал последнее письмо Стива. Он… Он прощался, — эта мысль вызвала острый приступ боли, который пронзил его изнутри. Он потерял лучшего друга и только сейчас это осознал.  
— Мне жаль, Баки  
— Я думал, что он скажет, что любит меня. Но он все перечеркнул. Мне…нужно было проветриться. Я поехал покататься. В итоге, я оказался около могилы Сары Роджерс. Там провел некоторое время. Мне нужно было ей кое-что сказать. — Он должен был извиниться перед ней за все. Она доверила ему заботиться о Стиве, а он не смог. Он оставил Стива.  
Бекка прикоснулась к руке Баки.  
— Конечно.  
— Когда приедет Нат?  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что Такер у нее?  
— Догадался. У Клинта дохнут даже цветы. Никто не доверит ему мою собаку. Ты не слишком умна, чтобы это сделать.  
Бекка улыбнулась.  
— Она в офисе. Такер с ней. Она будет через полчаса.  
Он слишком долго ждал, чтобы задать следующий вопрос.  
— Что с моим мотоциклом?  
— Разбит в хлам, — резко ответила Бекка, словно срывая пластырь. Видимо, сегодня был день тяжелых ответов.  
— Черт. Я только расплатился за него.  
— Все в порядке. Они поймали парня, который тебя сбил. Он купит тебе новый, лучший.  
— Я любил этот мотоцикл.  
Бекка вздохнула.  
— Что ж, его больше нет, приятель. Кроме того, некоторое время тебе будет не до поездок на мотоцикле, однорукая катастрофа.  
Баки не смог сдержать смех. Кажется, он должен был расстроиться больше. Авария, потеря руки, но… после того, как он побывал в плену, все остальное казалось сущими пустяками.  
Пока он был жив, он мог вынести все, что угодно.  
После возвращения ему потребовалось много времени, чтобы найти безопасное место в жизни.  
Терапия, Такер, дневники, работа, семья. Баки был на своем месте.  
Но письмо от Стива сильно ранило его.  
Стив думал, что он, его семья, бросили его. Он думал, что остался один. Уже было слишком поздно, чтобы переубедить его.  
Уже было слишком поздно искать Стива и сказать ему все, что Баки хотел. О том, что воспоминания о губах Стива помогли ему сохранить рассудок во время «сеансов», которые с ним проводил доктор Арним Зола.  
Уже было слишком поздно говорить Стиву о том, что он всегда его любил и любит до сих пор.  
 _Или еще не поздно?_  
Раздался стук в дверь. В палату вошел высокий человек в хирургической форме, кедах и халате. Баки сразу же обратил внимание на его светлые волосы. _Золото_. Такие же, как у Стива. _Точно такого же_ цвета. Он был мускулистый, в почти идеальной форме. Словно его вырезал какой-нибудь доброжелательный бог. Бог, который решил, что мир заслуживает прекрасного, что может заставить людей плакать от восторга. Он был очень красив.  
Это было не то же самое, что раньше, но все еще выглядело впечатляюще.  
— Я думал, ты меньше, — сказал Баки. 


	3. Глава 2

Улыбаясь Баки, Стив зашел в отдельную палату.  
— Да, я сильно изменился. После того, как мне исправили сколиоз, я значительно прибавил в росте.  
— Это уж точно. Погоди, так это ты отрезал мне руку? Это ведь был ты, да? Это месть за ту поездку на циклоне? Я уже за это извинился, Стив. Откуда я мог знать, что тебе станет плохо?  
Бекка, молча улыбаясь, вышла из палаты, чтобы Стив смог подойти к кровати.  
— Я весил около сорока килограмм и не мог пройти по улице, чтобы меня не затошнило. Я думаю, что ты ожидал подобной развязки.  
— Надеюсь, твоя жажда мести удовлетворена? — спросил Баки, растянув губы в улыбке.  
— Ха-ха, очень смешно.  
Баки не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
Казалось, они и не разлучались. Между ними не было натянутости или неловкости. Им было хорошо вместе, слово время остановилось. И ничего не изменилось. На мгновение они почувствовали себя так, словно все эти годы были вместе. Но это ощущение не могло длиться вечно.  
— Я должен осмотреть тебя, Бак.  
Баки кивнул.  
— Может быть, тебе будет комфортнее, если я позову медсестру? — он не был уверен, как Баки будет себя чувствовать, если именно он будет проводить осмотр.  
Баки сглотнул. Вопрос был довольно странный.  
— Нет. Я бы хотел, чтобы только ты видел меня… в таком состоянии.  
— Да ладно. Я уверен, что ты такой же сексуальный, как раньше.  
— Следи за языком, сопляк. Я выгляжу лучше, чем когда-либо.  
Баки поднял больничную пижаму и откинулся назад, чтобы Стив смог осмотреть швы, оставшиеся после операции.  
— Это да, — ответил Стив, поднимая повязку на животе, чтобы проверить шов. — Лучше, чем когда-либо, придурок.  
— Я многое отдал за это тело. Даже руку.  
Стив тихо засмеялся.  
— Какой же ты идиот.  
— Тебе этого не хватало.  
Голубые глаза Стива встретились с серо-голубыми Баки.  
— Очень, — выдохнул Стив.  
Как только Стив отпустил повязку на плече, Баки схватил его за запястье.  
— Я скучал по тебе, Стив. Словно не хватало части меня самого. Я частенько ловил себя на том, что ищу тебя, чтобы пошутить или сказать тебе что-нибудь, но тебя не было.  
Стив положил свободную руку на правое плечо Баки.  
— Я… я всегда думал о тебе. Ты всегда был со мной, Бак.  
— До конца.  
Но, _конец наступил_ , когда Баки перестал выходить с ним на связь. Стив хотел спросить, почему. Что Стив сделал не так пять лет назад, что все разрушило. Но не смог. Он не смог спросить так в лоб. Это было бы нечестно. У Баки были причины поступить так. И если он хотел, чтобы Стив о них знал, он бы сказал это пять лет назад.  
— Да, Бак. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Я в порядке.  
Стив вернулся к осмотру швов после ампутации.  
— Давай, скажи мне.  
Баки вздохнул.  
— Немного больно и ощущается… странно… рука.  
Стив кивнул.  
— Насколько все было плохо?  
Стив ответил после того, как сменил повязку на плече.  
— Очень плохо. Рука была полностью раздроблена. Я ничего не смог сделать, чтобы спасти ее, Баки.  
— Я знаю, приятель. Если бы ты мог, то у меня сейчас были на месте обе руки. Ты бы никогда не сдался. Что еще ты делал? Я чувствую, словно… — Стив помог Баки поправить желтую больничную пижаму и сесть на подушки.  
— Тебя сбил грузовик?  
Засмеявшись, Баки кивнул.  
— Что еще тебе пришлось исправить?  
— Ну, — сказал Стив, садясь на кресло лицом к Баки. — Пришлось поработать над твоей левой почкой и легким. Его потребовалось заново наполнить воздухом, так как его проткнуло одно из сломанных ребер. Еще я удалил селезенку, она не подлежала восстановлению и стала причиной внутреннего кровотечения.  
Баки наклонился и переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Стива.  
— Как долго ты боролся за мою жизнь?  
Удивленный этим движением, Стив ответил.  
— Не слишком долго.  
— Стив, — настойчиво позвал Баки.  
— Несколько часов  
— Несколько — это сколько?  
— Шесть.  
— Шесть? Ты оперировал меня шесть часов?  
— Ничего особенного.  
— Сколько перерывов у тебя было? — снова требовательно спросил Баки. Увидев ответ на лице Стива, он продолжил. — Вот, что я думаю. Ты провел рабочий день обычного человека, собирая меня по кусочкам, и это, по-твоему, «ничего особенного»? Ты не прав. Это очень особенно.  
— Это моя работа, Баки.  
— Я знаю, Стив. Я всегда буду благодарен небу за то, что ты гений.  
— Привет, Барнс! Вот твоя собака, — сказала Наташа, входя в палату с шоколадным лабрадором на поводке. За ней вбежала медсестра.  
— Мэм, сюда с собаками нельзя!  
— Нэнси, все в порядке. Это собака-поводырь.  
Нэнси раздраженно выдохнула.  
— Тогда на нем обязательно должен быть жилет.  
— Все хорошо, Нэнси, — повторил Стив. Когда Нэнси вышла из палаты, Стив спросил  
— Он же собака-поводырь, да?  
Баки засмеялся.  
— Да, — сказал он, когда Такер положил голову рядом с правой рукой Баки. — Это моя собака-терапевт.  
Наташа вышла вперед.  
— Наташа Романофф. Я партнер Джеймса по бизнесу и присматриваю за Такером.  
Пожав ей руку, Стив сказал:  
— Стив Роджерс. Я отрезал руку Баки.  
Баки хмыкнул.  
— Стив Роджерс? — спросила Наташа, широко раскрыв глаза. —  _Тот самый_ Стив Роджерс?  
— Эмм… да? — интонация получилась вопросительная, так как Стив не был уверен, хорошо это или плохо, быть _«тем самым»_ Стивом Роджерсом.  
— Ого. Джеймс тебя описывал _совершенно_ иначе.  
— Нат! — прорычал Баки, заставив Такера заскулить.  
Но Наташа не остановилась.  
— Я тебе себя представляла крошечным. Он всегда говорил, что ты был маленький. Низкий. Худой.  
Стив не смотрел на Баки.  
— Я такой и был. Резко вырос в колледже. Мы с Баки виделись только во время видео-чатов. Я говорил, что это будет сюрприз. Но сделать его никак не получалось.  
Наташа кивнула.  
— Давно ты в Бруклине?  
— Я здесь родился. Мы с Баки выросли на Флэтбуш (1). Я удивлен, что он в итоге оказался в Хейтс (2). Мы всегда смеялись над людьми, которые там жили. Многие считают их заносчивыми, хотя частично так и есть. Мы всегда говорили, что никогда там жить не будем. Но оба оказались здесь. Я закончил Нью-Йоркский университет, затем отправился в Корнелл (3). Прошел интернатуру и резидентуру в Колумбии. Около трех лет назад вернулся в Бруклин и начал практику вместе с другом, Сэмом Уилсоном. Он тоже хирург, мы вместе стажировались в Колумбии.  
— Да? То есть, теоретически, Джеймс мог бы тебя найти после возвращения домой?  
— Нат, ты прекрасно знаешь, что после возвращения, я был явно не в форме, чтобы уладить дела со Стивом.  
 _Уладить дела с ним?_ Что это значит? Что это были за дела, которые нужно было «уладить»  
Чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, Стив сказал.  
— Я должен вернуться к работе. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, дай знать сестре. Я навещу тебя перед уходом. Было очень приятно познакомиться, мисс Романофф.  
Стив брызнул на руки дезинфицирующего средства из диспенсера у двери и вышел из палаты.  
— Черт возьми, Нат!  
— Что? — невинно спросила она. — Ты провел последние двадцать лет, нянчась со своими чувствами к нему. Тебя нужно подтолкнуть.  
— Ты фактически сказала ему, что я о нем говорил!  
— Так и было! Куда бы мы не отправились, ты рассказываешь мне истории о том, как Стив ввязался в драку. Ты преклоняешься перед ним. Ты всегда говоришь, какой он храбрый и умный.  
— Он такой и _есть_. Он врач.  
— Да, — сказала Наташа. — Он умный. Он мне понравился. Ты должен понять, что он вряд ли одинок. Ты видел его грудь?  
Желудок Баки подпрыгнул.  
Наташа была права. У Стива _должен_ кто-то быть. _Счастливый мудак_. Любой, кто бы его узнал, обязательно захотел бы его. Также она была права насчет его груди. Она была… великолепна.  
— Да, Нат. Я знаю. Но… Я провел два года в плену, надеясь, что смогу вернуться к нему. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах.  
Наташа села в освободившееся кресло.  
— Ты все еще его любишь?  
Баки кивнул, морщась от боли.  
— Я никогда и не прекращал его любить. Он… он изменился. Я думаю, что чувства могут измениться, если я снова узнаю его поближе.  
— Ты хочешь узнать его? Ты _хочешь_ снова полюбить его?  
— Да. Он уже не тот человек, с которым я последний раз общался. Он уже не тот худенький паренек, который не может постоять за себя в драке. Я хочу узнать, кем стал мой Стив. Я хочу узнать о нем все.  
Наташа покачала головой со снисходительной улыбкой.  
— Тебе кажется, что ты хочешь слишком многого, Барнс?  
— Нет. Все, что я хочу — это влюбиться в того человека, которым он стал.  
Она не хотела задавать этот вопрос, но должна была.  
— А что если он не чувствует того же?  
Баки схватил рукой здоровое плечо и сказал.  
— Тогда я буду довольствоваться дружбой с ним. Он любил меня. Я точно знаю.  
— Да-да. Ночь в твоей машине, — застонала Наташа. — Не нужно опять подробностей.  
— Это очень горячие подробности, и ты это знаешь. Я не только о той ночи, которая, к твоему сведению, была сногсшибательно хороша. Бекка принесла мне коробку с письмами. От Стива. Которые я должен был получить, пока сидел в подземелье. Он начал писать, что любит меня, потом зачеркнул. В последнем письме, в котором он прощался со мной. Это было всего за несколько месяцев до того момента, как вы с Клинтом вытащили меня.  
Наташа выдохнула.  
— Это было три года назад.  
— Да, и я не думаю, что эти чувства исчезли.  
— Потому что они не исчезли у тебя?  
Баки положил руку на голову Такера. Комфорт. Якорь.  
— Да. Любовь к Стиву помогла мне выжить и сохранить рассудок, Нат. Он всегда был со мной.  
— Я знаю. Постарайся быть терпеливым, Джеймс. Он не знает, через что тебе пришлось пройти.  
Баки кивнул, поглаживая ухо Такера.  
— Тебе _нужно_ будет ему рассказать.  
— Я боялся, что ты это скажешь, — вздохнул Баки. — Я не хочу, чтобы он меня жалел. Я не смогу с этим жить.  
— Барнс, — раздраженно сказала Наташа. — Он отрезал тебе руку пять дней назад и пошутил об этом при знакомстве со мной. Я не думаю, что он тебя жалеет. Я думаю, что он будет расстроен и будет сожалеть, что оставил тебя, потому что не знал, где ты и что с тобой.  
— Я не хочу с ним этого делать, Нат.  
— Он заслуживает знать, Джеймс. Он должен знать, почему ты перестал с ним разговаривать.  
— Он думает, что я его бросил.  
Наташа закрыла глаза.  
— Не позволяй ему продолжать так думать. Я уверена, что ему было очень больно. Подумай, как бы ты чувствовал себя на его месте.  
Это было как удар под дых. Если бы Стив перестал писать ему, он бы смертельно хотел узнать, почему. Чтобы узнать, что он должен сделать, чтобы вернуть Стива. Если бы он просто напросто вычеркнул его из своей жизни, Баки был бы страшно подавлен. Если Стив чувствовал себя именно так, то Наташа была права. Конечно, он ей об этом никогда не скажет. Баки должен сказать Стиву всю правду и расставить точки над «и».  
— Я скажу ему, Нат.  
Открылась дверь и в палату ввалилась огромная цветочная композиция на ножках.  
— Привет, Клинт, — ухмыльнулся Баки.  
Клинт Бартон, партнер по бизнесу Наташи и Баки, вторая половина команды, которая вытащила Баки из Ада (Наташа была ее худшей половиной), улыбнулся сквозь цветы. Сложно поверить, что этот человек был в одном отряде вместе с Наташей и Баки. Еще сложнее было поверить, что Наташа была с ним. У них отлично получалось. Если бы Баки не видел их в действии, он бы не поверил. Клинт казался милым и добрым человеком. Он таким и был. Но, в то же время, мог убить кого требовалось без сожаления.  
— Нат сказала, что ты очнулся. Я решил подарить тебе открытку «Очень жаль, что тебе отрезали руку», но не нашел. Нужно написать письмо в Холлмарк. Пусть исправятся.  
— А внутри должно быть написано: «Здорово, что ты правша».  
Клинт засмеялся, поставил цветы на тумбочку возле раковины.  
— Я видел, как Бекка внизу практически флиртовала с мускулистым доктором. Они выглядели очень _мило_ вместе.  
— Он гей, — сказала Наташа.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Это _Стив_.  
Клинт кивнул, затем его глаза расширились от удивления.  
— Погоди, _Стив_? _Тот самый_ Стив?  
— Угу.  
— Он… ну… я думал, что он меньше. Ну, знаешь. Как ты нам его описывал. В смысле, я не гей, но, учитывая, как он выглядит, я бы пересмотрел свое отношение.  
— Осторожно, Бартон! — предупредил Баки. — Даже одной рукой я смогу тебя прикончить.  
Вошла медсестра Нэнси с каким-то оборудованием.  
— Доктор Роджерс назначил поставить Вам инфузионный насос. Он считает, что Вам будет проще самому контролировать дозу лекарств. Кажется, что он думает, что Вы слишком упрямы, чтобы попросить обезболивающие, — объяснила она, подключая аппарат и заполняя его лекарством.  
После подключения шнура к красной кнопке насоса она продолжила объяснение.  
— Он перезапускается каждые десять минут. Вам лучше ввести лекарство заранее, так как, когда боль станет сильнее, контролировать ее будет сложнее. Если Вам станет больно, нажмите кнопку. Доктор Роджерс просил передать Вам, чтобы Вы не вздумали терпеть. Кажется, он знает Вас очень хорошо.  
Ему было значительно хуже. Двадцать пять месяцев и шестнадцать дней он подвергался пыткам, угрозам смерти. И теперь он сможет спокойно перенести боль от операции. Он _смог бы_. Но Стив делал свою работу, и Баки знал, что Стив заботится о нем. Он дал Баки тот контроль, который был ему нужен.  
— Спасибо, Нэнси.  
— Не за что, сержант Барнс. Вам стоит поблагодарить доктора Роджерса. Я всего лишь выполняю его распоряжения.  
— Он дал тебе насос для контроля обезболивающего, чтобы тебе было комфортнее? — сказал Клинт, когда дверь закрылась. — Да, определенно, я бы подумал насчет него.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:   
> (1), (2) - районы Бруклина  
> (3) - Медицинский колледж Вейл Корнелл


	4. Глава 3

Солнце уже почти село, когда Стив смог снова навестить Баки.  
Сидя на кровати и смотря телевизор, Баки заметил, как сильно Стив устал. Он должен был поставить Стива на ноги.  
— Мне скучно, — пожаловался он. — Посиди со мной.  
Баки подвинулся на кровати и похлопал по освободившемуся месту рядом. Он не думал, что Стив согласится, что годы разлуки позволят подобную близость между ними. Но приятным сюрпризом стало то, что Стив опустился на кровать рядом с ним.  
— Сегодня здесь был хирург-ортопед. Все врачи частной практики работают по воскресеньям?  
Стив откинулся назад на кровати.  
— Я сегодня весь день бы на вызовах. Дарси, доктор Льюис, не практикует, она работает в этой больнице. А твоя лодыжка раздроблена и это нужно исправить как можно скорее. И так прошло слишком много времени. Она беспокоится, что все начнет заживать самостоятельно. А из-за сложности повреждения это может вызвать проблемы.  
— Да, она так и сказала. Утром мне сделают операцию.  
Стив кивнул.  
— Да, я тоже собираюсь участвовать.  
Баки повернулся к нему.  
— Правда?  
— Да. Я… я просто хочу быть в операционной. На всякий случай.  
Голос Баки смягчился  
— Стив…  
Такер, уже в красном жилете, подбежал к кровати, почувствовал беспокойство Баки.  
— Все в порядке.  
— Нет, не в порядке, Стив. Ты собираешься прийти в свой выходной день, чтобы побыть со мной, пока я буду в отключке. Ты… заботишься обо мне.  
— Ты все время заботился обо мне.  
Баки ухмыльнулся.  
— Я бы назвал это «спасал твою задницу». Так что да, ты мне должен.  
Стив засмеялся, когда Баки взъерошил его волосы.  
— Как с болью?  
— Нормально. Спасибо за дозатор.  
— Ослиное упрямство осталось при тебе.  
— Мое упрямство? Это ты у нас никогда не отступал. Тебе постоянно пытались надрать задницу, потому что ты маленький упрямый засранец.  
— Больше не маленький.  
— Большой или маленький, ты все равно остаешься абсолютным упрямым засранцем. Ты идеален, приятель. Всегда был.  
Баки ласково провел кончиками ногтей по коже головы Стива, который прикрыл глаза.  
— Не идеален, — сказал он  
— Всегда был. Идеальный. Красивый.  
Стив с трудом ответил  
— Не такой, как ты, Бак.  
Было нечестно использовать усталость Стива в своих целях, но того, кажется, все устраивало. Стив поддавался на действия Баки, и это было именно то, что нужно. Баки был нужен Стиву. Фраза Стива о том, что Баки был красивым и идеальным, помогла Баки решиться сказать Стиву, где он был и что произошло.  
— Стив?  
— Ммм?  
Баки сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Я не бросал тебя. Не нарочно.  
Стив открыл глаза и посмотрел на Баки.  
— Ты не должен этого делать.  
В глазах Стива была боль. Он не знал, почему Баки перестал с ним разговаривать. И часть его не хотела этого знать.  
— Должен, — ответил Баки, прикоснувшись к щеке Стива. — Ты заслуживаешь знать правду.  
Стив настороженно кивнул.  
— Я был на задании. Ты этого не знал, потому что миссия была секретной. Я — снайпер, _это_ ты уже знаешь. В общем, мы были на задании с Воющими Коммандос, Нат и ее муж, Клинт, тоже часть команды. Наша задача была в устранении одного из лидеров террористической организации под названием ГИДРА. Она известна своими попытками создать идеального солдата, проводя эксперименты над людьми. Он был в Сибири, мы отправились туда за ним. Задача миссии была простая и понятная, мне казалось, что мы без труда ее выполним. Я знал, что мне потребуется увидеть тебя. Так было всегда, поэтому я написал тебе письмо.  
— Видео-звонок…  
— Да. Он мне был _нужен_.  
— Ты не вышел на связь, — прошептал Стив.  
— Да. Все пошло наперекосяк. Подробности все еще засекречены. Мой наводчик, Джим, помимо всего прочего, подхватил грипп, поэтому я был сам по себе примерно в полумиле от цели, за какими-то деревьями. Я должен был убрать цель по сигналу Нат. По заданию я устранил еще несколько целей, но без наводчика я не знал, что сам нахожусь в опасности. Меня засекли.  
— Боже, — Стив выдохнул, его глаза наполнились слезами. Он вскочил с кровати и начал ходить из стороны в сторону, как делала всегда, когда был расстроен или нервничал.  
— Стив… — сказал Баки. — Мне нужно держаться за тебя во время этого рассказа. Пожалуйста, дай мне руку.  
Стив сел на кресло рядом с Баки и аккуратно взял его за руку.  
— Прости, Бак. Я всегда думал…  
Покачав головой, Баки сказал:  
— Не важно. Никто тебе ничего не сказал. Ты не мог узнать, — он сжал руку Стива. — Мне остановиться?  
— Нет. Если можешь, то продолжай. Мне нужно знать.  
Потирая большим пальцем костяшки Стива, Баки продолжил.  
— Я очнулся на бетонном полу. Один. Было _ужасно холодно_. Оказалось, что лидер, Иоганн Шмидт, ускользнул. И поймал меня. Пока он и его _комнатная собачка_ , Зола, допрашивали меня, я получил информацию от них. Этому я научился у Нат. Никто из Коммандос не погиб. Им всем удалось уйти. Я был единственным, кто попался. Они… — он не хотел рассказывать Стиву _все_ , — они пытали меня, допрашивали, ставили опыты.  
Стив не смог подавить всхлип.  
— Ш-ш, дорогой. Я в порядке. Я здесь. Я дома и ты со мной.  
— Ты не бросал меня… это _я_ бросил тебя.  
— Нет, Стив. Ничего подобного. Ты не имел чертового представления о том, что случилось.  
— Следи за языком, — мягко пожурил его Стив, смотря на их переплетенные пальцы.  
Хмыкнув, Баки продолжил.  
— Ты не имел понятия, что со мной случилось. Сколько ты держался? Сколько писем ты написал, обычных и электронных?  
Стив сохранял молчание, Баки ответил за него:  
— Два года. Ты писал почти все время, что я был в плену.  
— Ты… Два года?  
— Посмотри на меня, Стив. Я в порядке.  
— Ты лежишь в больнице после того, как тебя сбил грузовик. Ты не в порядке.  
— Я мог был назвать это неудачей, но благодаря этому я снова встретил тебя. Так что не могу.  
— Ты потерял руку.  
— Да. Но ты значишь куда больше.  
Стив прижался губами к руке Баки.  
— Я бы предпочел, чтобы наше воссоединение произошло при других обстоятельствах. Например, в баре или в бакалее.  
— Поверь мне, Стив, я бы тоже не отказался.  
— Я не хочу спрашивать…  
— Я не скажу тебе прямо сейчас. Я не буду рассказывать тебе, что они со мной делали. Может быть, позже. Сейчас я не хочу вываливать на тебя все это.  
Стив кивнул.  
— Я смогу выдержать.  
— Я знаю. Но сейчас все, что тебе нужно знать, это то, что я дома и в порядке.  
Стив взглянул на Такера.  
— Тебе помогли?  
— Да. Я… у меня все еще случаются эпизоды, но мой врач говорит, что это нормально. Такер помогает мне успокоиться. Он ощущает смену настроения и эпизоды и будит во время кошмаров.  
— Они часто бывают? — спросил Стив.  
— Не так часто, как раньше. Раньше я просыпался из-за вспышек ярости почти каждую ночь. Но с тех пор, как у меня появился Такер, все стало намного лучше. Я почти снова стал собой. Я не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу стать тем, кем был раньше. Но я уже и не тень себя. Тебе бы не понравился тот парень, который вернулся.  
— Почему ты это говоришь?  
— Я был постоянно злой, агрессивный, пугающий.  
— Тебя два года пытали, Бак. Ты имел, да и сейчас имеешь, полное право злиться. Эти ублюдки обращались с тобой, как с ничтожеством. Они причинили тебе боль…  
Стив сглотнул всхлип.  
Проигнорировав приступ боли, Баки потянул Стива обратно на кровать. Он не сопротивлялся и позволил себя уложить рядом.  
— Успокойся, дорогой.  
Такер положил голову на руку Стива. Пес отлично знал свою работу. Свободной рукой Стив погладил собаку по голове.  
— Как я должен быть в порядке, зная, через что тебе пришлось пройти. Ты не рассказываешь мне подробностей, но я видел твое тело. Я могу себе представить.  
— Доктор Роджерс, вы разглядывали меня, пока я был без сознания? — поддразнил его Баки.  
— Ты меня знаешь, — безразлично ответил Стив. — Меня привлекают жертвы аварий.  
Баки засмеялся.  
— Неа, Стиви. Только бывшие солдаты, владеющие охранной фирмой.  
— Тебе повезло, что у тебя отличная фигура.  
— Это ненадолго.  
— Мне кажется, что располневший Баки мне понравится не меньше.  
— Почти так же, как и мне понравится располнеть.  
Смеяться вместе с Баки было также естественно, как дышать.  
— Прости, что я бросил тебя, Баки.  
— Не извиняйся. Ты не мог узнать… Я прочитал твое последнее письмо. Я даже не знал о письмах до той ночи, когда попал в аварию.  
— Не знал?  
— Они приходили на адрес родителей, пока я считался пропавшим без вести. Отец хранил их в коробке из-под обуви в гараже. Бекка нашла их в тот день и принесла мне. Я прочитал верхнее, последнее и… Я должен был выйти на воздух.  
— Ты оказался на улице из-за моего письма?  
— Не нужно, Стив. Это не твоя вина.  
Баки отодвинулся от Стива и попытался скрыть дрожь от боли.  
— Нажми кнопку дозатора.  
— Я в порядке.  
— Нет, не в порядке. Нажми кнопку, Бак.  
— Ладно, — проворчал Баки, потянулся через Стива и нажал красную кнопку. — Вот. Доволен? Теперь я усну. Ты собираешься воспользоваться моей беспомощностью?  
— О, да. Именно так я и поступаю.  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты воспользовался.  
Щеки Стива загорелись.  
— Видимо, ты не в своем уме, Бак.  
— Иди домой. Ты устал. Иди домой и отдохни, прежде чем тебе предстоит снова увидеть меня голышом.  
— Лучший момент дня, — хмыкнул Стив.  
— Конечно, твоему парню это точно понравится, — небрежно сказал Баки.  
Стив поднял брови.  
— Я один, Баки. С колледжа у меня не было серьезных отношений. Я ни с кем не встречаюсь.  
Баки поднял на Стива серо-голубые глаза, затуманенные лекарством.  
— Как ты можешь быть один? Ты же идеален.  
Стив поцеловал Баки в висок.  
— Я совсем не идеален, Баки. А ты уже под кайфом от болеутоляющих.  
— Нет, дорогой. Ты идеален. И всегда был.  
Стив не успел ответить, как Баки заснул.  
— Это было просто очаровательно, — от двери раздался хриплый женский голос.  
Наташа тихо закрыла за собой дверь.  
— Подожди, — сказала она, когда Стив собрался вставать. — Он вспомнит, как ты сказал, что ты одинок?  
— Сложно сказать. Я бы этого хотел.  
Наташа села в кресло.  
— Я ему напомню.  
Стив посмотрел на нее.  
— Спасибо, что вытащила его оттуда.  
Она подняла бровь.  
— Он сказал тебе?  
— Не все. Многое пропустил.  
— Я не скажу, в каком состоянии мы его обнаружили. Но лежа на столе, он повторял три вещи: свое имя, номер жетона и твое имя.  
— Что?  
— Он повторял твое имя. «Стив». Он шептал его. Поверь, это имя было мне знакомо. Он постоянно рассказывал о тебе. После каждого письма или звонка. И я уже не говорю о его реакции на твои видео-звонки. Он был словно пьяный. Постоянно говорил о том, как хорошо или счастливо ты выглядел или как звучал твой голос. Периодически, его хотелось заткнуть. Дум-Дум считал это милым. Когда Джеймс пропал, Дум-Дум жутко поскандалил с полковником Филлипсом. Он говорил, что у Барнса есть любимый человек дома, который должен знать, что с ним произошло. Но полковник категорически запретил нам сообщать тебе о плене.  
Стив посмотрел на нее.  
— Было бы неплохо узнать. Я думал, что надоел ему.  
Наташа засмеялась.  
— Не дождешься, — сказала она. — Барнс по уши в тебя влюблен, сколько я его знаю.  
Стив выдохнул.  
— Всю жизнь. Для меня всегда был только Баки.  
— Тогда не будь идиотом. Вы получили второй шанс. Не упустите его.

***

Так как это была операционная Дарси Льюис и Стив был только гостем, он не имел возможности пожаловаться на рок-музыку, гремящую в операционной.  
Шевеля губами в такт музыке, хирург сделала идеальный L-образный разрез на боковой стороне лодыжки Баки.  
— Твоему парню потребуется длительная физиотерапия. Полное восстановление займет не менее двенадцати недель. Отсос. Похоже, нужно будет тринадцать винтов и, как минимум, восемь скобок. Мудак, который сбил его, заслуживает пару хороших пинков под задницу.  
— Даже не буду с этим спорить, — ответил Стив, но не исправив Дарси, которая назвала Баки его парнем. На самом деле, ему понравилось, как это прозвучало. Он стоял у головы спящего Баки и смотрел на его лицо.  
— Давление падает, — раздался голос медсестры, следящей за показателями.  
Кровяное давление Баки падало. Оно пока еще было в допустимом пределе, но все равно беспокоило из-за недавнего внутреннего кровотечения.  
— Из-за гиподинамии он на антикоагулянтах, — сообщил Стив Дарси. — И для предотвращения образования тромбов.  
Дарси кивнула, продолжая работу.  
— Следи за давлением.  
Стив проверил показатели Баки. Обычно ему не было нужды находиться в операционной, когда он не участвовал. Но он должен был быть здесь, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. Баки достаточно заботился о Стиве. Теперь он должен был вернуть долг.  
— Давление все еще падает, — сказала медсестра.  
Оно все еще было в допустимом переделе, но уже начинало беспокоить. Он посмотрел на Дарси, та кивнула, и Стив принялся за работу. Он отрегулировал дозировку лекарств, которые помогли бы улучшить кровоток.  
— Частота дыхания падает  
— Увеличить подачу O2, — распорядился Стив.  
Он посмотрел на лицо Баки. Боже, он не хотел делать это снова. Баки лучше никогда не ложиться под нож. Никогда.

На следующее утро, когда Баки проснулся, его кровать была слегка наклонена, для облегчения подачи кислорода. В кресле рядом спал Клинт.  
— Привет, — тихо поприветствовал друга Баки.  
Клинт открыл глаза.  
— Как себя чувствуешь?  
 — Хорошо. Где Стив?  
— Он у себя, на консультации. Он был здесь весь вечер. Он сказал, что прием у него по утрам, а по вечерам — обходы и бумажная работа. Операции он назначает по вторникам и четвергам, по пятницам — обходы или вызовы. Два дня в месяц он на вызовах. Он проводит ночь в больнице и делает экстренные операции. Иногда, он прикрывает коллег по выходным.  
— Я смотрю, вам было о чем поговорить.  
— Да. Он провел здесь всю ночь. Сидел и держал тебя за руку, когда я пришел. Я решил, наконец, узнать поближе парня, о котором ты не затыкался все эти годы. Мне он понравился, Барнс. Он отличный парень и обожает тебя.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Нат и я были с твоими родителями, когда он вышел рассказать об операции. Он выглядел так, словно прошел через ад.  
— Что случилось?  
— Во время операции были осложнения, ничего страшного, но Стив чуть с ума не сошел.  
— Я, что, умер на столе?  
— А тебе хотелось этого? — усмехнулся Клинт. — Нет, чувак. У тебя упали давление и дыхание. Это не стало сюрпризом, но мне кажется, твоему мужчине не понравилось, что на столе был именно ты, а не просто незнакомец.  
— Ну, а ты был уверен, что я в порядке.  
— Поэтому Нат и платит мне средненько.

***

Когда Стив вернулся вечером, в палате было полно врачей.  
Хирург-ортопед, доктор Льюис, сняла повязки, проверяя швы. Госпиталист, доктор Фостер, осматривала плечо, проверяя место ампутации, а доктор Беннер, психотерапевт, приехавший убедиться, что Баки чувствует себя в безопасности, сидел на диване и гладил Такера.  
— Проходите, доктор Роджерс. Для Вас местечко найдется.  
— Я вижу.  
— Привет, Стив, — сказал Баки со своей кровати.  
— Привет, Баки.  
— Это Стив? — недоверчиво спросил Беннер и поднялся для рукопожатия. — Большая честь наконец познакомиться. Сержант Барнс много о Вас рассказывал.  
У Стива покраснели щеки.  
— В последнее время я часто это слышу.  
Беннер засмеялся.  
— Он Вами очень гордится.  
— Я тоже им горжусь.  
— Доктор Роджерс, — сказала доктор Фостер. — Вы как всегда проделали великолепную работу. Увидимся завтра, мистер Барнс. Я не думаю, что Вам потребуется торчать здесь слишком долго.  
Баки кивнул.  
— Вам требуется ходить. Мы заказали для Вас скутер с коленоупором, так как Вы не можете использовать костыли. Кое-кто отрезал Вашу руку.  
— Ого, и долго Вы учились в медицинском?  
— Я была лучшей выпускницей. Поверьте, скутер Вам понравится. Вы достаточно провалялись в постели. С таким мужчиной как доктор Роджерс, Вам потребуется сохранить свою форму.  
— К счастью для меня, он сказал, что будет не против, если я немного располнею.  
Дарси сделала пометку в карте.  
— Должно быть, это любовь, — сказала она и вышла из палаты.  
Когда дверь закрылась, Беннер спросил:  
— Вы _уже_ встречаетесь?  
Стив запнулся, Баки рассмеялся.  
— Мы пока не определили характер наших отношений. Довольно сложно снова узнать друг друга в больнице.  
— Могу себе представить. Сержант, Вы были честны насчет своего состояния? — спросил Беннер. — Стив должен знать, с чем имеет дело. Полный анамнез.  
— Я знаю. Я сказал ему. Я… Я не готов вдаваться в подробности. Он не готов их услышать.  
Стив сел на кресло у кровати и взял Баки за руку.  
— Вы _думаете_ , что готовы, Стив?  
Стив посмотрел на Беннера.  
— Я не знаю. Во время осмотров я кое-что заметил. Ожоги. Проколы, — он снова посмотрел на Баки. — Когда ты будешь готов рассказать мне, я выслушаю тебя и постараюсь справиться с этим.  
— Сержант Барнс прошел через многое, Стив. Помимо того, что Вы должны быть сильным, Вы также должны быть честным. Если это слишком тяжело для Вас, он должен знать.  
Стив посмотрел Баки в глаза.  
— Я скажу тебе, Бак.  
Беннер улыбнулся.  
— Расскажите Стиву _что-нибудь_ о том, как Вы были в плену.  
— Я не думаю…  
— Все в порядке, Стив.  
— То, что захотите, сержант.  
Баки кивнул и сжал руку Стива.  
— Когда я очнулся в подвале, я был… напуган до усрачки. Я был в ужасе, но и в тоже время зол. Я был в _ярости_. Я даже не думал о том, что они будут пытать меня, причинят боль. Они забрали меня от друзей, команды… от тебя. Они забрали меня у тебя. Мы планировали созвониться. Я бы увидел твое лицо, услышал твой голос. Они отняли _это_ у меня. Этот гнев… потеря тебя… помогли мне смолчать и остаться в сознании первые пару раз, когда они меня пытали. _Ты_ , Стив, ты помог пережить мне боль. Мысли о тебе помогли мне это преодолеть. _Ты_ вернул меня домой.  
Горячие слезы наполнили голубые глаза Стива.  
— Два года…  
— Да, дорогой. Каждый день. Ты помогал мне выжить просто фактом своего существования.  
— Благодарю Вас за откровенность, сержант. Я бы хотел назначить нашу следующую встречу. Доктор Роджерс, сколько времени сержант Барнс здесь еще проведет?  
— Как минимум, еще неделю. Место ампутации заживает хорошо. После того, как прооперированная лодыжка заживет, доктор Льюис наложит гипс и ты сможешь ехать домой, — сказал Стив Баки.  
— Вы будете видеться с сержантом Барнсом после его выписки?  
— В конце концов, будут повторные приемы. И вообще, он _отрезал_ мне руку.  
Беннер улыбнулся.  
— Это хорошо, но я имею ввиду, в личные встречи.  
— Если… если ты захочешь увидеть меня, — начал Стив. — Я же отрезал тебе руку.  
— С нетерпением жду возможности рассказать историю нашего знакомства на какой-нибудь вечеринке. 


	5. Глава 4

— Ты в этом уверен? — спросил Стив, открывая письмо. — Я написал их. Я знаю, что они становятся слегка настойчивыми.  
Баки лежал на кровати, черный гипс покоился на подушке.  
— Я уверен, Стив. Если что-то пойдет не так, мы остановимся.  
Смирившись, Стив открыл первое письмо. Баки хотел, чтобы они были прочитаны в том порядке, в котором были отправлены. В конце концов, Стив был рядом и мог сразу же объяснить некоторые моменты. Это было лучше, чем если бы Баки сам разбирался с гневом Стива.  
Набрав воздуха, Стив прочел.  
 _Баки,  
Ты пропустил вчерашний видеочат. Я не думаю, что ты сделал это специально. Ты никогда так раньше не поступал. Знаешь, я немного напуган. Твоя мама не знает, почему так произошло. Она думает, что ты на задании. Это меня совсем не успокоило.  
Я стараюсь не думать о том, что тебя могли ранить… или убить. Баки Барнс, если ты мертв, я буду просто в бешенстве. Ради моего спокойствия, будь, пожалуйста, жив. Ты слишком много значишь, чтобы умереть. Для меня. Для остальных.  
Я не смогу жить, если тебя не будет.  
Я отправил тебе емейл, на который, я надеюсь, ты уже давно ответишь к тому моменту, как получишь это письмо.  
Если ответишь, то извини, что я психую. Мой сосед постоянно повторяет, что ты в порядке. Он думает, что ты на задании и пока не можешь мне ответить. Наверное, он прав, и я переживаю по пустякам.  
Мне кое-что нужно, Бак. Мне нужно знать, что ты жив. Прости, что я такой приставучий. Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь приставучих людей, но ты — мой лучший друг. Моя семья.  
Пожалуйста, пусть с тобой все будет в порядке.  
Стив.  
_  
Молчание повисло в воздухе.  
— Прости, Стив, — прошептал Баки.  
Стив не решился поднять глаза, доставая следующее письмо.  
— Я же сказал, что это была плохая идея. Тебе не нужно выливать на себя еще и мою злость. Да и тогда мне тоже… я не должен был писать все это. Я был жалкий, надоедливый и…тупой.  
— Дорогой, ты никогда не был тупым.  
Стив вскочил на ноги, отходя от кровати.  
— Я был чертовым эгоистом. Я не думал о тебе, о том, что с тобой могло происходить. Черт. Через что тебе приходилось проходить. А я сидел и ныл, потому что думал, что ты бросил меня, потому что вся твоя семья перестала со мной общаться. И все же я продолжал писать. Заставляет меня выглядеть тупым и отчаявшимся.  
— Стив, детка, иди сюда.  
Стив сел на край кровати. Баки поднялся и провел рукой по его щеке.  
— Может быть, ты мог подумать, что я игнорирую тебя. Но это только снаружи. Внутри ты понимал, что я бы никогда так не сделал. Поэтому ты и продолжал писать.  
Баки наклонился и мягко прижался губами к губам Стива.  
— Ты всегда знал, что я тебя не оставлю, только если меня не заберут от тебя.  
Стив облизнул губы. Баки следил серо-голубыми глазами за движением.  
— Осторожно. Последний раз, когда ты на меня так смотрел, мы были на заднем сиденье моей машины. И ты кончил себе в штаны.  
Стив ахнул.  
— Ты помнишь?  
— Конечно. Это был незабываемый опыт. Ангелы плакали.  
Засмеявшись, Стив ответил:  
— Всего лишь пара в хлам пьяных подростков занимались петтингом на заднем сиденье седана.  
— Это была настоящая магия.  
Стив снова прижался губами к губам Баки.  
— Тогда почему ты притворился, что ничего не помнишь?  
Баки зарылся пальцами в волосы Стива.  
— Потому что ты был разумным парнем. Я хотел быть загадочным, недоступным и убедиться в том, что ты нормально отнесешься к изменению наших отношений. И я облажался.  
— О да. Это точно.  
— И я могу это исправить. Сейчас нам дали второй шанс.  
— Мы, Бак. Мы можем это исправить  
— Мы пропустили поцелуй? — раздался от двери голос Клинта.  
— Да, Бартон. Ты абсолютно не умеешь рассчитывать время.  
Стив засмеялся, поцеловал Баки в щеку и встал.  
— Мне нужно подписать твои документы о выписке. Я скоро вернусь.  
После того, как Стив вышел из палаты, Клинт сложил распечатанные письма в коробку.  
— Эксперимент удался?  
— Да. Он… он не хотел читать. Сказал, что они становятся все более плаксивыми.  
— Я бы очень удивился, если бы он не жаловался. Когда он спросил, твоя семья сказала, что ты жив. Они не сказали, что ты считался пропавшим без вести. Он знал, что ты жив и думал, что ты больше не хочешь его знать. Он и так долго держался.  
— Откуда ты все знаешь?  
— Я сплю со шпионкой.  
Баки засмеялся.  
— Великолепной шпионкой. Стив с ней становится ужасно болтливым.  
— Стив? Ох, нет. Он ни слова ей не сказал. Она узнала все от его партнера по практике, Сэма Уилсона.  
— Он был соседом по комнате во время интернатуры и резидентуры в Колумбии. Стив его упоминал пару раз.  
— Да, он настоящий кладезь информации, особенно если видит горячую девушку. Затем он узнал, что она твой друг.  
— Что это значит?  
— Уилсон сказал Нат, что ты разбил сердце Стива. Он был очень зол на тебя. Я не хотел тебе говорить, но мы оба знаем, что Нат тебе это припомнит. Просто хотел предупредить тебя.  
— Похоже на нее.  
— Да уж. Уилсон сказал, что Стив не ходит на свидания. С момента знакомства Сэм видел его с одним человеком, с которым он один раз переспал.  
Баки не ожидал, что Стив останется девственником. В колледже у него был парень, о котором Баки знал. Однако он не хотел узнавать подробности благодаря Наташиной способности получать информацию.  
— Если тебе станет легче, Стив не слишком наслаждался сексом с этим чуваком.  
— Это Сэм сказал Нат?  
— Угу. Как оказалось, тем вечером Стив пришел домой и ныл про людей, у которых не хватает выдержки. Сэм был счастлив сообщить, что Стив говорил что-то о том, что у пьяных подростков в машине все длится и то дольше.  
Баки ухмыльнулся.  
— Видишь, прекрасный опыт в моей машине. Что с тем парнем из колледжа?  
— Нат разузнала и про него тоже.  
— Она что, проверила его биографию?  
— Не-а. — Успокоил его Клинт. — Она сделала это сто лет назад.  
— Боже. Я ничего не хочу знать.  
— Уверен?  
Он очень хотел узнать, но сказал:  
— Да, уверен.  
— Уверен насчет чего? — спросил Стив, входя в палату с бумагами Баки. Он был очаровательно озадачен, стоя у двери в бледно-голубом кардигане и мокасинах.  
— Ни о чем. Просто вылезли старые привычки Нат.  
— Да? Она убила кого-то или собирала обо мне информацию?  
Баки засмеялся.  
— Собирала информацию.  
— И ты не хочешь ее получить? — недоверчиво спросил Стив.  
— Лучше ты сам мне расскажешь.  
Стив показал Баки бумаги, рассказал обо всех лекарствах, которые тот должен принимать и о том, что нужно делать при возникновении проблем. Когда с делами было покончено, Стив спросил.  
— Так что Клинт тебе рассказывал? Мне интересно. Я вижу, как ты смотришь на меня.  
— Он рассказывал о парне, о котором беседовали Сэм и Нат.  
Роджерс нахмурил брови, прикрепляя бумаги о выписке в карту.  
— О каком парне? — спросил Стив слегка обескуражено. Баки решил, что это просто очаровательно.  
— Парень, с которым ты спал в Колумбии.  
— Ох. Я спал только с один парнем. Его звали Коннор. И… секс — это слишком громкое название для того, что случилось тем вечером, — захихикал Стив.  
— Что это значит?  
— Ты сам спросил. Даже надев презерватив, он спустил едва войдя в меня. Все закончилось, не успев начаться. Он был горяч, но… для меня это ничем не кончилось.  
Баки хмыкнул.  
— Не так много выдержки, как у меня, да?  
Стив фыркнул.  
— Сэм не умеет держать язык за зубами.  
Клинт задал следующий вопрос:  
— А что парень из колледжа?  
— Ах, Брок. Да. Он стал причиной того, что я начал тренироваться.  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — требовательно спросил Баки. Его глаза сузились, щеки покраснели. Он думал, что знает, что Стив собирается сказать и не хотел это слышать. Если бы все было так, как должно было быть, Стив сказал бы ему давно. Теперь он должен был знать. — Что случилось?  
— Клинт, ты не оставишь нас на минуту? — такие разговоры нужно было вести с глазу на глаз.  
— Конечно, — ответил Клинт, выходя. — Удачи, Стив.  
Роджерс закрыл дверь и зашел в палату, скрестив руки на груди. Баки подумал, что голубая шерсть великолепно оттеняет глаза Стива. Он одновременно хотел и не хотел услышать про этого Брока. Он не хотел знать, через что Стиву пришлось пройти, пока его не было, чтобы защитить его. Он был таким маленьким.  
— Стив?  
— Я не хотел ни с кем встречаться, пока тебя не было. Кажется, я жил воспоминаниями о той ночи в машине. Хотя ты мне дал не слишком сильную надежду… я начал встречаться с Броком. Он был старше, и ему удавалось заставлять меня думать лучше о себе. Не так хорошо, как тебе, конечно. Ты помнишь, какой я был. Я был первокурсник, он — выпускник. Мне было… сложно найти кого-нибудь… я не знаю, достаточно просвещенного… который бы меня захотел. Я был с ним всего шесть месяцев. Мы занимались сексом… но это было не слишком удовлетворительно. Поэтому та ночь в твоей машине так и осталась моим самым лучшим сексуальным опытом, если тебе от этого станет легче.  
— Не станет. У тебя не было хорошего секса?  
— Конечно. В смысле, я кончал с Броком. Это не был… взрыв или что-то похожее. Просто… как хлопок попкорна. Обычно я был очень напряжен. Мне никогда и не нужен был секс с Броком. Даже когда я с ним встречался, я писал тебе и разговаривал с тобой. Ты знал, что я с кем-то встречаюсь.  
— Да, — Баки знал. Ужасно злился и ревновал, но знал.  
— В общем, Брок ревновал к моим отношениям с тобой. Сначала это были просто жалобы на то, что моя жизнь состоит из разговоров о тебе, выяснении, как у тебя дела и где ты (насколько ты мог мне сказать). Он подкалывал меня на тему влюбленности в тебя. Он… он был прав. Он был просто заменой для тебя, но я ему этого не говорил. Я думал, что он знает. В конце концов, он разозлился. Он сказал, что я больше беспокоюсь о каком-то идиотском солдате, чем о нем. И это была правда. Под конец мне он уже даже не нравился. Когда он сказал, чтобы я больше не говорил о тебе, я его бросил. Он обвинил меня в том, что я изменяю ему с тобой. Думаю, у него было право так думать. По крайней мере, эмоционально.  
— Он ударил тебя? — прорычал Баки.  
Почувствовав, что дальше нужно говорить с осторожностью, Стив попытался успокоить Баки:  
— Толкнул. Это было уже после того, как мама заболела. Ее не стало, когда мне было двадцать. Но до того, как она попала в больницу, я жил в Башне Старка, и искусственный интеллект Тони сообщил ему о том, что произошло. Поэтому он быстро появился. Он выставил Брока из квартиры и получил судебный запрет. Я постарался стать сильнее, чтобы подобное больше не произошло.  
— Почему ты мне не сказал?  
— Что ты мог сделать из Ирака или Афганистана?  
— Я бы прикончил его за то, что он обращался с тобой так.  
Стив сел на кровать рядом с Баки и прикоснулся к нему.  
— Все давно позади. Я здесь, с тобой. Я не имею представления, где сейчас Брок, да и не хочу знать.  
— Никто больше тебя не тронет.  
— Твое чувство собственности поразительно, Бак.  
Баки жестко поцеловал Стива, обхватив рукой за шею.  
— Ты — мой. И все узнают об этом.  
— Ты вернулся в мою жизнь три недели назад.  
— Достаточно. Ты стал моим лучшим другом за пару минут. Ты можешь стать главным человеком за три недели.  
Это было похоже на долгосрочное предложение, которого Стив всегда ждал от Баки.  
Желудок Роджерса подпрыгнул, кровь потеплела.  
— Это твое определение для наших отношений?  
Баки снова поцеловал Стива.  
— Я уже один раз тебя потерял. Больше я не совершу такую ошибку.

***

Когда Стив, Клинт и Наташа привезли Баки и Такера в квартиру, там их уже ждала медсестра, которую Стив пригласил для того, чтобы помочь Баки, пока он будет на работе. Она была высокая, в джинсах и голубой футболке, со стетоскопом на шее, длинные белые волосы струились по плечам.  
— Баки,— представил ее Стив, — это Шерон Картер. Она будет помогать тебе дома.  
— Что?  
Стив подтолкнул кресло Баки в квартиру.  
— Я не могу быть все время рядом с тобой. Шерон поможет тебе, когда меня не будет рядом.  
— Ты останешься здесь?  
— Ты сказал, что хочешь этого. Если ты передумал, я попрошу вторую медсестру оставаться здесь ночами.  
— Я очень хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, Стив. Я просто думаю, что довольно странно, если ты оставишь меня с посторонней женщиной, пока я накачан лекарствами и так уязвим.  
— Не волнуйся, Бак. Шерон ничего тебе не сделает. Она боится меня. Они все меня боятся.  
— Они плохо тебя знают, правда?  
— Вообще я довольно страшен на работе.  
— Я не хочу тебя расстраивать, но на тебе надет кардиган. Тебя сложно испугаться. Ты — булочка с корицей.  
— Заткнись, — сказал Стив, помогая Баки пересесть в большое мягкое кресло. — Ты обожаешь меня. Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.  
— Твоя самоуверенность просто поражает.  
Стив ухмыльнулся.  
— А как может быть иначе? Самый сексуальный и удивительный человек, которого я знал, рассказывает обо мне своим армейским приятелям. Столько, что при встрече они называют меня «тот самый Стив». Ты так влюблен в меня, что это начало раздражать людей.  
Баки тихо фыркнул.  
— Нат уже рассказала, что Дум-Дум называл тебя моим любимым человеком.  
— Да.  
— Она не умеет держать язык за зубами, — проворчал Баки и приглашающие постучал по подлокотнику кресла. — Когда я могу вернуться к работе?  
— Это зависит только от тебя. Ты можешь выполнять простые, очень простые обязанности, — сказал Стив, присаживаясь на подлокотник. — Пока ты будешь работать в офисе, консультировать, выполнять не слишком тяжелую работу, которая позволит тебе достаточно отдыхать, ты будешь в порядке.  
— Не слишком весело.  
— Да? И что ты собираешься делать с одной рукой и в гипсе?  
— Многое.  
— Например?  
— Взорвать твой мир.  
Стив сглотнул.  
— Я не сомневаюсь в этом. А теперь ложись и позволь мне свести тебя с ума.  
— Это предложение, доктор Роджерс? Я сейчас чуть менее беспомощен, чтобы ты воспользовался моей уязвимостью.  
— Поверь мне, дорогой. Я знаю.  
Баки поцеловал руку Стива  
— Я так хочу тебя.  
Стив пригладил темные волосы Баки.  
— Я тоже тебя хочу, Бак. Я пока не готов к этому. И _ты_ не готов. Мы обязательно будем вместе, просто не прямо сейчас. Сейчас тебе нужно поправиться, а мне нужно узнать тебя снова. Не говоря уже о том, что поставить тебя на ноги важнее, чем завалить тебя.  
— Говори за себя.  
— Поверь мне, дорогой. Я — врач.

Тем же вечером Стив помог Баки искупаться, перелечь на огромную кровать, укутал его коричневым одеялом.  
— Ты уже видел меня голым.  
— Да, и я наслаждался каждым моментом. Когда ты немного поправишься, мы изучим друг друга. Я хочу тебя. Пожалуйста, не думай, что я не хочу.  
Баки об этом волновался. Он всегда был так уверен в своем теле, и всегда на это у него была причина. Баки всегда был привлекательным… раньше. Он знал, что нравился Стиву, но теперь он волновался, что… он не выглядит так же, как раньше. Что если Стиву не понравится то, как выглядит его тело.  
— Прекрати, — попросил Стив, присаживаясь на кровать, проводя рукой по мокрым волосам. — Я практически слышу твои сожаления. Я…Баки… — Стив сделал глубокий вдох. — Твое тело изменилось. Мое тоже. Ты считаешь меня менее привлекательным?  
— Нет, Боже, детка.  
— Тогда ты должен понять, что для меня это также. Рука. Нет руки. Ты… просто роскошный.  
Баки засмеялся, притянул Стива к себе и поцеловал долгим и глубоким поцелуем, его язык изучал рот Стива, запоминая форму, вкус.  
— Остановись.  
— Я не хочу навредить тебе.  
— Ты мне не навредишь. Меня пытали два года. Я думаю, что смогу пережить, если ты будешь спать рядом со мной.  
Так как Баки сказал это с хитрой усмешкой, Стив не почувствовал себя неловко от упоминания того, через что пришлось Баки пройти. Он встал и разделся до трусов. Баки следил за каждым движением, изучал каждый новый изгиб тела Стива, мощные бицепсы, рельефный пресс, подтянутые бедра.  
— Стив Роджерс, дамы и господа, — сказал Баки с трепетом. — Когда нам было по восемнадцать, я только и думал о том, как завалить тебя… Сейчас я хочу поселиться в твоей заднице. Кажется, пора заполнять документы на смену адреса.  
Довольно рассмеявшись, Стив проскользнул под одеяло с правой стороны кровати, так как большая часть повреждений была слева. Баки приобнял его правой рукой, придерживая, трогая лицо, волосы.  
— Я скучал по тебе, Стив. Это было… как зубная боль.  
— А я что, зубная паста?  
Баки фыркнул.  
— Да, ты прав, не слишком сексуально получилось.  
— Ты — придурок.  
— Тебе же это нравится.  
Стив прижался губами к плечу Баки.  
— Да. Еще как.

***

Баки было скучно.  
Стив ушел на работу и оставил Баки с Шерон, которая очень ему понравилась. Она заставляла его ходить, на самом деле, увозя кресло с террасы, поэтому у Баки просто не оставалось другого выбора, кроме как ковылять рядом со скутером. Он понимал, что это правильно. Ему нужна была нагрузка. Он едва мог добраться от гостиной до кухни. Баки всегда был в отличной форме, и это было просто неприемлемо для него. Ему нужно было избавиться от этой беспомощности.  
— Слишком не перетруждайся, сержант, — сказала Шерон, пока Баки пытался ползти по огромной галерее.  
— Ты шутишь? В прошлом месяце я врывался в здание в Мюнхене, чтобы спасти заложников. С этим я могу справиться.  
— В прошлом месяце у тебя было две руки.  
— Ну ты и стерва.  
Шерон ухмыльнулась.  
— Я частенько это слышу. Сержант, ты обязательно вернешься к этому. Нужно быть терпеливым и верить доктору Роджерсу.  
— Я верю Стиву. Ты сомневаешься?  
— Нет, ничуть. Я его знаю. Иногда кажется, что он отстраняется, на самом деле он пытается защитить тебя. Он хочет, чтобы ты поправился. Я уверена, что ты знаешь его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что он боится, что это просто эффект Флоренс Найтингейл (1). Ну, знаешь, просто привязанность к человеку, который заботится о тебе во время болезни или, в твоем случае, травмы.  
— Какая хрень. Я хотел Стива с тех пор, как нам было по шестнадцать лет! — прорычал Баки, падая в кресло. — Ох.  
Шерон подала обезболивающие, которое он принял. По крайней мере, все рефлексы оставались в норме. Он представил, как использовать ногу, чтобы придавить и повернуть бутылек с таблетками, чтобы открыть. Стив заставлял его принимать обезболивающие и антибиотики, чтобы предотвратить инфекцию (которой доктор боялся). Он никогда даже не видел столько таблеток. Он, наконец, понял, как себя чувствовал Стив, когда они были детьми.  
— Стив говорил, что мы пытались встречаться?  
Баки с трудом проглотил таблетку.  
— Пытались?  
Шерон улыбнулась.  
— Да. В прошлом году. Я ему даже не нравилась. Он просто хотел общения. Поэтому… это просто два друга ходили на благотворительные мероприятия и вечеринки.  
— Ты была его прикрытием.  
Шерон звонко засмеялась.  
— Да, мне кажется, можно так сказать. Я была в безопасности. Он не испытывал ничего ко мне. Он сказал, что ни к кому ничего не испытывает… кроме одного парня, которого знал в детстве. Поэтому, если твои чувства настоящие, не нужно их снова скрывать.  
Шерон встала и отправилась на кухню, чтобы отметить в карте прием таблеток. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> примечание переводчика:  
> 1\. В честь Ф. Найтингейл назван психологический синдром или эффект (англ. Florence Nightingale effect), проявляющийся, когда врач или медсестра, ухаживающие за больным, начинают испытывать к нему чувства, которые могут перерасти в любовь


	6. Глава 5

Стив бросил желто-зеленую хирургическую шапочку через всю комнату, в его глазах стояли горячие слезы, внутри обосновался комок отчаяния. Он знал, что не должен воспринимать все так близко к сердцу, но _каждый раз_ ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
— Это была не твоя вина, Стив, — сказал Сэм, проходя за ним в раздевалку.  
— Я так не думаю.  
— Мы знали, что такой вариант возможен. _Ее родители_ знали, что так может произойти.  
Стив сел на скамейку и закрыл лицо руками.  
— Она просила позаботиться о ней, Сэм. А я не смог.  
— Неправда, Стив. Ты сделал все, что мог. Ее родители понимают это.  
— Значит, я смог недостаточно сегодня, Сэм. Два человека должны похоронить ребенка, _потому что_ я не смог спасти ее. — Стив вытащил сумку из шкафчика и вышел из комнаты.  
Понимая, что он ничего не может сделать, чтобы Стив изменил свое мнение, Сэм написал сообщение тому, кто мог бы помочь с этим. Тому, кто сможет отвлечь Стива от самобичевания и ненависти к самому себе. Тому, кто любил Стива и мог бы позаботиться о нем.  
Стив переоделся и поехал на метро к Баки. Отчаяние внутри давило, как кусок свинца.  
Баки пытался отдышаться после очередного упражнения, как раздался сигнал входящего сообщения. Услышав его, Шерон сказала:  
— Пять минут перерыв, Сержант.  
Сев на пол, Баки открыл сообщение от партнера Стива, Сэма Уилсона.  
 _Предупреждаю, твой мужчина очень расстроен — СУ 18:12_  
 **Что случилось? — ББ 18:13**  
 _Он потерял пациента — СУ 18:14_

Баки закрыл глаза. «Черт». Стив тяжело это переживает. У него всегда была идея, что он должен спасти всех. Это было слишком много для Стива. Никто не просил его быть идеальным. Он требовал этого сам от себя.

 **Он едет сюда? — ББ 18:15**  
 _Не знаю. Он только ушел. Я занимаюсь его бумажками — СУ 18:16_  
 **Ты отличный друг. — ББ 18:16**  
 _Я знаю — СУ 18:17  
_  
Услышав, как в двери повернулся ключ, Баки посмотрел на Шерон.  
— Нам потребуется немного времени.  
Шерон кивнула.  
— Я схожу в магазин.  
Она взяла сумочку, пока Баки поднимался с пола. Шерон никогда не помогала ему встать после упражнений. Там, где Стив мог пожалеть и помочь, Шерон заставляла его делать все самостоятельно. И хотя Барнсу очень нравилось, как Стив ухаживал за ним, ему также была по душе независимость, которую он получал с Шерон.  
— Я скоро вернусь, Док, — сказала Шерон, проскользнув в дверь.  
Лицо Стива выглядело обветренным, волосы неряшливо торчали, словно он постоянно зарывался в них пальцами. Он был опустошен.  
Когда за Шерон закрылась дверь, Стив сказал:  
— Мне следовало поехать домой.  
— Нет, дорогой. Ты пришел ко мне. Твой дом здесь, со мной.  
И Стив не выдержал.  
Он легко подхватил Баки и отнес его в спальню. Такого никогда не происходило раньше, потому что Стив всегда был маленьким и хрупким, но Баки это _очень_ понравилось. Баки обнял Стива, успокаивая, чтобы тот мог пережить горе и чувство вины.  
— Что случилось, дорогой?  
— Я потерял пациента, — хрипло ответил Стив. — Пятилетняя девочка с разрывом аневризмы брюшной аорты. Я работал недостаточно быстро. Она умерла у меня на столе.  
Баки погладил Стива по волосам. У него болела левая сторона тела из-за того, что он на ней лежал, а раны еще не зажили до конца, но Баки давно научился не жаловаться.  
— Ты думаешь, что это твоя вина?  
— Так и есть.  
— Я и не знал, что встречаюсь с Богом.  
— Что?  
— Стив, ты не можешь контролировать абсолютно все. Я знаю, малыш, что сейчас тебе больно. Ты сделал все возможное, и это было все, что ты мог сделать.  
— Этого было не достаточно.  
— Чушь собачья, — сказал Баки. — Ты не идеален. Ты — человек. Твоего «все, что мог» _вполне_ достаточно. Ужасно, что маленькая девочка умерла, но здесь нет твоей вины. Ты сделал все возможное, но пришло ее время. Это не честно, но так бывает. — На войне Баки видел достаточно смертей и понимал, что не имеет значения, как молод и здоров человек, когда приходит его время, колесо судьбы не остановить.  
Стив прижался лицом к груди Баки.  
— Я виню себя в том, что случилось.  
— Я знаю, дорогой. Но никто не виноват. Ты сможешь это пережить. Я здесь. Я рядом.  
Стив раньше не понимал, как ему нужен Баки. После стольких лет без него Стив думал, что смог это преодолеть. Он всегда был независим, даже будучи маленьким. Он никогда не нуждался в заботе. Даже когда у него ничего не было, у него был Баки.  
И теперь, даже мысль о том, чтобы жить без Баки, нагнетала сильнейшее уныние. Он мог бы это сделать. Он мог бы жить полной и счастливой жизнью без Баки. Но жизнь, которую он мог бы прожить _вместе_ с Баки… Это была словно выдуманная им сказка.  
Это казалось ужасно глупым. Он, взрослый человек, думает о сказке с Баки Барнсом, который прошел через ад.  
Баки поцеловал волосы Стива.  
— Мы с этим справимся, малыш. Ты не должен быть один.  
Стив обнял Баки немного сильнее, испугавшись, что его возвращение — это всего лишь сон. Что он проснется и все исчезнет.

***

На следующее утро Стив проснулся один в постели Баки. Пустая половина кровати уже успела остыть.  
Услышав приглушенные ругательства, Стив поднялся и отправился на кухню. Баки, согнувшись на скутере, вытирал полотенцем разбитые яйца.  
— Тебе помочь, милый?  
Баки посмотрел на него.  
— Я бы хотел сказать, что справлюсь сам, но это, черт возьми, почти невозможно. — Он попытался маневрировать с одной рукой со сломанной ногой, но ничего не получилось.  
Засмеявшись, Стив забрал полотенце и вытер разбитое.  
— Ты пытался приготовить мне завтрак?  
— Ага. Пытаюсь.  
Стив выкинул осколки скорлупы и закинул полотенце в корзину. Влажной тряпкой он вытер остатки яиц.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Стив, поднимаясь. — Тогда поторопись, я умираю с голода.  
Он достал новую упаковку яиц из холодильника и поставил ее перед Баки.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я приготовил?  
— Не-а. Я делаю блинчики.  
— Потому что я их обожаю.  
— И всегда обожал. Твоя мама показала, как их готовить, когда ты однажды болел. Она хотела, чтобы я мог их тебе приготовить, когда ее не будет рядом. Она сказала, что я всегда буду.  
— Ты готовишь блинчики, как моя мама? Ты _научился_ их готовить? Для меня?  
— Для кого еще я мог бы научиться их готовить?  
Баки отмерил нужное количество муки, пекарского порошка, соды, соли и сахара.  
— Помоги, пожалуйста. Нужно разделись два яйца. Я собираюсь растопить масло.  
Проскользив мимо Стива на скутере, Баки достал кусок масла и пару литров молока. Потребовалось некоторое усилие, но ему удалось добраться с продуктами до стола. Стив тем временем отделил желтки от белков и вылил их в отдельные миски. Баки смешал белки с молоком и взбил. Затем перемешал желтки с растопленным маслом и тоже хорошенько взбил. Стив облокотился на стол и смотрел, как Баки смешивает все ингредиенты вместе. Это выглядело довольно сложно.  
 _Это было то_ , чего он хотел.  
Это была жизнь, которую он хотел. Баки был рядом, делал мамины блинчики после тяжелого дня.  
Комфорт.  
После того, как Баки вылил тесто на сковородку, Стив сказал:  
— Мне кажется, у меня есть идея насчет твоей руки.  
— Да?  
— Да, мой друг, Тони Старк…  
— Да, твой сосед из колледжа. Вы все еще общаетесь?  
— Ага.  
— Он же миллиардер.  
— Именно.  
— Ладно, так что с ним?  
— Он… Он сделал прототип.  
Баки повернулся:  
— Руки?  
— Он также сделал и ногу.  
— Ага.  
Баки молчал слишком долго, и Стив пожалел, что вообще поднял эту тему. Он уже был готов начать извиняться.  
— Что он может делать?  
Стив выдохнул, хотя и не понял, что задерживал дыхание.  
— Понятия не имею. Он просто сказал спросить, не согласишься ли ты быть его испытуемым. — Стив смотрел, как Баки молча переворачивает блинчики. — Ты _не должен_ ничего делать. Тони… придурок. Ты не должен…  
— Я согласен.  
— Что? Нет, Баки. Ты не должен. — Стив бы доверил Тони собственную жизнь, но до настоящего момента он не понимал, что не доверит Тони что-то более дорогое… Баки.  
— Я знаю. Я этого хочу, — Баки посмотрел Стиву в глаза. — Если все, что я о нем прочитал — правда, то он настоящий гений. Эта рука могла бы мне дать… ну, вторую руку, второй шанс. Я мог бы вернуться к работе. — Он взял руку Стива. — Я мог бы по-настоящему тебя обнять.  
— Не делай этого для меня, Баки. Только если ты действительно хочешь.  
— Я _хочу_ обнять тебя, — повторил Баки. — Я хочу попробовать вернуть свою жизнь. Я хочу иметь возможность жить нормально. Тони Старк может быть даст мне эту возможность. Он же гений, в конце концов.  
— Милый, все что угодно, но не повторяй ему эти слова. Он и так слишком высокого мнения о себе.  
— Не переживай, дорогой. Мне кажется, я смогу с ним справиться.  
Стив наклонился и поцеловал Баки.  
— Я знаю. Ты сможешь справиться с чем угодно.  
— Так, — сказал Баки, проводя рукой по груди Стива, шее и плечам. — Прекрати меня отвлекать. Если я сожгу блинчики твоей мамы, она прибьет меня, когда мы снова ее увидим.  
— Ты всегда сможешь свалить вину на меня.  
— Поверь мне, дорогой. Я лучше столкну тебя под автобус, чем заставлю разбираться с этой женщиной.  
— Бак… — сказал Стив мягко.  
— Ммм? — спросил Баки, перекладывая готовые блинчики на тарелку и наливая новую порцию теста.  
— Мне кажется, я снова в тебя влюбляюсь.  
— Да, малыш, я знаю.  
— Знаешь? — недоверчиво спросил Стив. — Ты что, цитируешь мне Хана Соло? (1).  
Схватив Стива за затылок, Баки притянул его к себе, чтобы не упасть, и жадно впился в его рот. Не отпуская, Баки заглянул в глаза Стива, заметив оттенок зелени в его голубых глазах. То, что некоторые могли бы назвать изъяном, Баки просто обожал.  
— Мне кажется, я тоже снова в тебя влюбляюсь, дорогой, — ухмыльнулся он.  
— Ты тогда любил меня?  
Он погладил большим пальцем подбородок Стива.  
— Как я мог не любить тебя?  
— Ну, причин могло быть множество.  
— Ну, ты имеешь ввиду тот факт, что ты постоянно втягивал меня в драки?  
— Например, — сказал Стив, когда Баки повернулся, чтобы перевернуть блинчики. — Ну и потому что я был низким.  
— И худым.  
— Ага.  
Баки улыбнулся.  
— Ты всегда был красивым. Всегда, Стив.  
Стив легко толкнул Баки в здоровое плечо.  
— Ты понимаешь, сколько времени мы могли бы быть вместе? Почему ты ничего не сказал?  
— Могу задать тебе _тот же_ вопрос.  
— Это честно. Я боялся.  
— Чего?  
— Потерять тебя. Разрушить нашу дружбу. Я предпочел дружбу, чем вообще ничего, — прошептал Стив.  
— Ты бы ни за что не потерял меня, — сказал Баки. Стив был частью его жизни, сколько он себя помнил. И ни что не могло заставить его бросить.  
— Я не хотел рисковать. Я _не мог_ так рисковать.  
Баки снова поцеловал Стива. Было здорово, наконец, открыться друг другу. Он должен был показать, как много тот для него значит.  
— Я понимаю, Стиви. Нам дали второй шанс. Мы вместе.  
— Правда? Ты сказал, что мы встречаемся. Я просто… не знаю, что это значит для тебя.  
Баки взял его за руку.  
— Это значит, что я — твой, а ты — мой.  
Стив не мог даже мечтать о том, что он будет с Баки, он никогда не думал…, но все было по-настоящему. У них был второй шанс, и Баки его хотел.  
— До конца, Баки. А теперь, удели, пожалуйста, внимание этим блинчикам. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика  
> 1\. В данном случае имеется ввиду ситуация, когда на признание в любви отвечают просто "я знаю".   
> Подобный диалог произошел в фильме Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар.


	7. Глава 6

Второй послеоперационный визит Баки в больницу пошел _совсем_ не по плану.  
И это мягко сказать.  
Через два с половиной часа после ухода Стива из дома Баки сидел в приемной, размышляя, почему Стив всегда останавливался, когда он пытался зайти дальше поцелуев и объятий. Ведь все раны заживали очень хорошо и он уже почти был готов стукнуть Стива битой, если он опять _ничего_ не сделает с бешеной эрекцией, _каждый раз_ возникающей из-за него.  
— Джеймс? — позвала его медсестра  
Баки взгромоздился на скутер и подъехал.  
— Прошу прощения, но доктора Роджерса вызвали на совещание, поэтому вами займется доктор Уилсон, — сказала сестра, проверяя его показатели.  
— Что за совещание?  
— Я не знаю, Джеймс. Мне не сообщают, — ответила медсестра. — Доктор скоро подойдет.  
«Скоро» вылилось в сорокапятиминутное ожидание _после_ назначенного времени. А он приехал на двадцать минут раньше! Этого он терпеть не мог в посещении врачей. Ты тратишь _кучу_ времени в приемной, отдаешь тонну денег ради пары минут общения с врачом. Три четверти часа Баки провел, кусая губы и качая ногами. Он хотел увидеть Стива. Он _должен_ был узнать, что это за собрание. Его интуиция, которой он научился доверять во время войны, говорила, что что-то не так.  
Наконец, когда Сэм вошел, Баки требовательно спросил:  
— Где Стив?  
Сэм вздохнул и сел:  
— Он на собрании.  
— Что за собрание?  
Сэм отвечал неохотно, проверяя место ампутации на наличие инфицирования и ход заживления. Все выглядело отлично. Стив знал, что делает.  
— Внеочередное собрание совета директоров больницы. Главный врач. Заведующий хирургией.  
— Это… это плохо.  
— Возможно.  
— Почему? Зачем им понадобился Стив? Он же… он же лучший.  
— Да… Ну, шесть недель назад он сделал тебе операцию. Стив знал, что так и будет. Существует протокол, по которому хирург не может оперировать близких и родных.  
— Он не знал, что это я.  
— Я знаю, но это не имеет значения. Он сделал тебе операцию _и_ находился в операционной, когда тебе делали другую.  
— Где он?  
— В клинике.  
Когда Баки встал, Сэм сказал:  
— Дай мне закончить осмотр, прежде чем ты ворвешься туда спасать его от дракона.  
— Лучше поторопись, Сэм. Я здесь… Стив слишком долго был один.  
Баки достал телефон и написал сообщение единственному человеку, который мог бы примчаться и все уладить. Наташа Романофф.

***

Сидя между главой хирургии, Филом Коулсоном, и главврачом, Ником Фьюри, Стив слушал бюрократические опусы совета директоров. Самым многословным из них был Тадеус Росс, семья которого регулярно выделяла миллионы больнице. Он единственный задавал бесконечные вопросы. Стив чувствовал себя как в зале суда. Возможно, это было из-за того, что они находись в лекционном зале и совет располагался за столом, находящемся на возвышении, а Стив, Коулсон и Фьюри сидели за маленьким и более низким столом.  
Они могли провести собрание и в конференц-зале, но намеренно выбрали это помещение.  
— Доктор Роджерс, — начал Росс. — Шесть недель назад, пятого апреля, Вы оперировали Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, правильно?  
— Да, — Стив не собирался лгать. Он оперировал Баки. Он бы сделал это снова.  
Это было не собрание. Это было разбирательство. Но Стив не чувствовал вины за то, что оперировал Баки. Он был жив. И, если потребуется, Стив бы прожил и без этой больницы.  
— Каковы были Ваши действия относительно мистера Барнса?  
— Сержанта, — поправил Стив.  
— Простите?  
— Он действующий военнослужащий, сержант.  
— Хорошо, — выдохнул Росс. — Каковы были Ваши действия относительно сержанта Барнса?  
— Я провел спленэктомию (1) из-за наличия разрыва и внутреннего кровоизлияния. После остановки кровотечения я восстановил и наполнил воздухом левое легкое, проколотое сломанным ребром. Наконец, я ампутировал левую руку, повреждения которой не подлежали восстановлению.  
— Во время операции Вы были осведомлены, что оперируете лучшего друга детства?  
 _Откуда он это узнал?_  
— Нет, я не знал. Когда я зашел в операционную, его лицо было скрыто за кислородной маской, а на волосах была шапочка.  
— И Вы не поинтересовались именем пациента?  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что мы начали его терять. Давление резко падало, как и дыхательная активность. Мне пришлось принимать немедленные меры, и мне казалось, что его личность не имеет значения для спасения жизни. Бак… Сержант Барнс, — поправился Стив, — умирал у меня на столе. Я думал, что спасение жизни пациента гораздо важнее знания его имени.  
— Я Вас понял, — сказал Росс. — А теперь? Если бы Вы знали, кого оперируете, Вы бы все равно начали операцию?  
Дверь внезапно открылась, и в нее въехал Баки. Стив посмотрел ему в глаза и почувствовал, как его желудок подпрыгнул. Баки не должен здесь находиться. _Что_ он вообще здесь делает?  
— Сэр, Вам нельзя здесь находиться, — сказал Росс.  
— А мне кажется, можно, — прервал его доктор Ник Фьюри, заговорив первый раз во время «собрания». За Баки в зал зашла Наташа и закрыла за собой дверь с громким стуком. — Вы допрашиваете доктора Роджерса о проведенной ему операции. О спасении _его_ жизни, — сказал Фьюри, указывая на Баки.  
Баки и Наташа сели рядом со Стивом. Стив был весь как на иголках и старался не смотреть на Баки. Почувствовав знакомую руку, скользнувшую по спине, Стив немедленно расслабился, почувствовал комфорт и поддержку.  
— Доктор? — сказал Росс, привлекая внимание Стива.  
— Да?  
— Если бы Вы _знали_ личность пациента, провели бы Вы операцию Джеймсу Барнсу?  
— Да. Это была экстренная операция. Если бы я отказался оперировать, сержант Барнс бы умер до приезда другого хирурга. Поэтому – да. Даже если бы я знал, что буду оперировать друга детства, я бы снова это сделал.  
— А если сержанту Барнсу потребуется другая операция?  
— Ее проведет мой партнер.  
— У Вас не возникло вопросов шесть недель назад. Вы без проблем позволили себе присутствовать во время простой ортопедической операции. И совершенно без раздумий только что нарушили протокол.  
— И шесть недель назад я бы без раздумий пошел против правил. Если бы потребовалась экстренное вмешательство, я бы позаботился о нем. Я всегда буду о нем заботиться. Но если ему потребуется запланированная процедура, я воспользуюсь помощью партнера.  
— Простите, — сказал Росс, но в его голосе не было ни капли извинения. — Все выглядит так, будто у Вас _отношения_ с Вашим пациентом.  
Стив сделал длинный глубокий вдох и, почувствовав пальцы Баки, сжавшиеся на плече, ответил:  
— Так и есть. Я его люблю.  
Россу потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы успокоить членов совета, которые начали переговариваться.  
— Доктор Роджерс, Вы _понимаете_ , что Ваша лицензия находится под угрозой? Выше поведение — это _не то_ , что мы от Вас сегодня ждали.  
— Понимаю, — ответил Стив решительно и серьезно.  
— Ничего подобного, — прервал его Баки.  
— Баки, — начал Стив.  
— Нет, Стив, — зло ответил Баки. Затем, жестко добавил. — Нат.  
Наташа встала.  
— Мистер Росс. Ваши угрозы против доктора Роджерса совершенно необоснованны. В момент операции доктор Роджерс не имел представления о том, что оперирует старого друга. Нигде в правилах больницы нет явного запрета на проведение операции знакомым или даже любимым людям. Более того, в правилах четко указано, что медицинский персонал не может отказать в проведении экстренного лечения. Это, мистер Росс, _Ваша_ политика. Доктор Роджерс не может быть наказан за операцию сержанта Барнса.  
— Мисс…  
— Кроме того, — продолжила Наташа, прервав Росса. — Сержант Барнс не подал жалоб на лечение и их отношения начались _после_ проведения операции. Если Вы продолжите преследовать доктора Роджерса, я порекомендую ему подать в суд на Вас и Вашу больницу.  
— Вы адвокат? — требовательно заявил Росс.  
— Помимо всего прочего.  
— Доктор Роджерс, — прохрипел Росс. — С сегодняшнего дня постарайтесь проявить осторожность. Убедитесь, что Вы не состоите в личных отношениях со своими пациентами.  
— Это меня не остановит, если потребуются экстренные меры, мистер Росс.  
— Вы слишком прямолинейны, Роджерс.  
— Я просто не люблю хулиганов, Росс.  
— Запомните, Роджерс. Вам эта больница нужна больше, чем Вы ей.  
— Чушь, — фыркнул Баки.  
— Баки, — сказал Стив, беря его за руку. — Я понял, что Вы так думаете. Однако, это не единственная больница в Бруклин Хайтс. Сейчас я параллельно работаю в двух других больницах и хирургическом центре. Если Вы решите, что я не подхожу Вам, я тут же готов разорвать контракт. Делайте то, что должны. Я отвечу тем же. Я не собираюсь отступать в подобной ситуации, даже если Вам кажется, что я должен поступить иначе.  
Стив встал и дождался, пока Баки устроится на скутере. Без разрешения совета он покинул зал, за ним ушли Баки и Наташа.  
— Роджерс, — позвал его Фьюри. Стив повернулся. — Мой офис. Прямо сейчас.  
Стив кивнул Баки и молча проследовал за ним.  
— Сделай все, что можешь, Нат, — сказал Баки, глядя, как Стив уходит.  
В офисе Фьюри Стив сел на кожаное кресло напротив огромного стола.  
— Ты нажил себе могущественного врага, Роджерс.  
— Я не боюсь Росса.  
— А следовало бы. Росс — очень важный человек. А ты — просто доктор из Бруклина.  
— Да. Но у меня есть опасные друзья, — сказал он, думая о Наташе. — И я встречаюсь с очень опасным человеком.  
— Рыжеволосая?  
— Да.  
— Она может стать неплохим козырем в рукаве. Я прошу тебя быть осторожнее, Роджерс. Ты молодой, энергичный и интеллигентный. Иногда тебе приходится играть в политику, особенно, если хочешь продвинуться в этой сфере. Ты можешь быть самым лучшим доктором в Нью-Йорке, но если ты не будешь играть по правилам, ты так и будешь торчать на месте. Или отправишься еще куда-нибудь.  
— Честно говоря, сэр, меня абсолютно не волнует, если я не получу повышения в больничной иерархии. Я стал врачом, чтобы спасать жизни. И хоть это звучит до безумия наивно, так оно и есть.  
— Я восхищаюсь твоей самоотверженности, но ты не должен лезть на рожон.  
— Если бы я хотел лезть в политику, я бы так и остался в Колумбии. Я не люблю хулиганов, а Росс — худший вариант.  
— Не спорю. Просто… будь осторожен.  
— Да, сэр.  
Стив встал и направился к двери.  
— Роджерс.  
— Да, сэр.  
— Отличная работа сегодня. Выражение лица Росса, когда ты не отступил, будет мне отрадой до конца жизни. Я горжусь, что ты выступил против совета, хотя это и было глупо.  
Стив кивнул и вышел.  
— Ну что, у тебя все еще есть работа?  
Стив ухмыльнулся Баки.  
— А что? Беспокоишься, что тебе придется быть моим богатым любовником?  
Баки ответил с усмешкой:  
— Раз ты сам это сказал… я даже надеялся на то, что ты останешься без работы.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что даже если бы меня уволили из этой больницы, без работы я бы не остался.  
— Шшш, — прошептал Баки. — Я думаю о том, как ты был бы благодарен… и как бы ты это показал.  
Стив хихикнул.  
— Тебе это бы понравилось.  
— О да, когда я получу то, о чем я думаю.  
— Например?  
— Например, то, о чем я тебе расскажу позже. Я не хочу, чтобы ты сбежал, потому что мои вкусы очень… специфичны.  
— Это у тебя специфичные вкусы?  
— Не очень, но по сравнению с тобой…  
— Да-да. Я прямо недотрога.  
Баки поцеловал Стива.  
— О да. Но ты — мой недотрога. Кроме того, я выебу это из тебя.  
— Баки! Следи за языком!  
Баки засмеялся.  
— Увидимся вечером, дорогой.  
Стив его поцеловал.  
— Ты расскажешь мне, что сказал Сэм.  
Баки кивнул.  
— Позже, сопляк.  
— Придурок, — сказал Стив, качая головой.

***

Поднимаясь по лестнице в квартиру Баки со спортивной сумкой в руках, Стив подумал, что, наверное, лучше было бы переночевать в своей квартире. Но он ужасно _не хотел_ оставаться дома один. Поэтому, как и все предыдущие вечера, после выписки Баки из больницы, он отправился к нему.  
Стив хотел дать себе шанс почувствовать себя счастливым с Баки. К сожалению, он также очень боялся, что Баки от него устанет. Он не смог бы пережить, если бы снова остался один. Он любил Баки больше, чем когда ему было восемнадцать.  
Тогда это была любовь, возникшая под влиянием бури подростковых гормонов. Она выросла из потребности Стива в любви и привязанности к Баки. Возможно, тогда это было просто кратковременное увлечение, но сейчас… Сейчас это чувство было всепоглощающим. Оно заполняло целиком. Оно опустошало. Делало счастливым. Пугало. И все одновременно.  
Стив без стука вошел в квартиру. Шерон передала ему карточку Баки.  
— Сегодня утром он принял обезболивающее и отказывался от таблеток весь день. Но я не заметила дискомфорта. Он значительно проще двигается, — она собрала свою сумку. — Он освободил для тебя несколько полок в шкафу и отказался принять мою помощь.  
— Он освободил полки?  
— Это очень мило. Увидимся утром, Док, — сказала Шерон, выходя из квартиры. — Да, кстати. _Пора бы_ тебе завалить его. Он готов.  
— Заткнись, Шерон.  
Ее смех был слышен все время, пока она спускалась в лифте.  
Стив громко позвал:  
— Баки, я здесь.  
— Привет, дорогой. Как прошел остаток дня?  
— Отлично. Ты освободил мне полки? Сколько у тебя это заняло?  
— Заткнись, сопляк, — отозвался Баки, появляясь на кухне. — Иди закинь свое барахло и возвращайся. Ужин готов.  
Закатив глаза, Стив отправился в спальню и разложил вещи. Оставленные в квартире вещи были постираны и разложены в шкаф.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Баки, стоя у двери.  
Стив повернулся.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я здесь остался?  
— Конечно, хочу. Почему ты думаешь, что это не так?  
— Я… Я…  
Такер, лежащий на подстилке в углу комнаты, почувствовал волнение Стива и заскулил. Баки жестом приказал собаке оставаться на месте и заехал в комнату. Он сел на кровать, отодвинув скутер.  
— Иди сюда, малыш.  
Стив подошел с сел рядом на огромную кровать.  
— Стив, дорогой. Я знаю, что сейчас все довольно нестабильно. Все меняется очень быстро, но… я никогда не прекращал любить тебя. И не хочу. _И не могу_. Ты всегда был моим голосом разума. Ты… ты все для меня. Наконец я смог тебя вернуть. Ты _снова_ со мной, Стиви. И _ничто_ не сможет отобрать тебя у меня, — Баки провел рукой по волосам Стива. — Ты всегда будешь моим, Стиви. Поверь, — рука нежно погладила ямочку на подбородке. — Я никогда не брошу тебя снова. Я сделаю все, чтобы не потерять тебя. Пожалуйста, поверь в это.  
Посмотрев Баки в глаза, Стив увидел, что тот чувствовал. Сердце забилось быстрее и Стив прижал губы к губам Баки, нежно обняв. Но Баки нужно было больше.  
Углубив поцелуй, Баки протолкнул язык в рот Стива. То, что Стив хотел, чтобы осталось нежными и любящими объятиями, превратилось во что-то иное. Стив закрыл глаза, открываясь Баки, который держал его лицо рукой. Баки проникал все глубже, исследуя и лаская, заставляя сердце Стива биться все чаще.  
Губы Баки опустились к шее и занялись впадинкой за ухом Стива. Стив невольно придвинулся ближе, пальцы впились в плечо.  
— Баки, я должен сказать… я не слишком хорош в сексе.  
— Неправда, дорогой, — ответил Баки, укусив место стыка плеча и шеи. — Ты же помнишь ночь в моей машине?  
— Да, — выдохнул Стив. — Но… ты был пьян… и, _по факту_ , секса у нас не было.  
— И что? — спросил Баки, отстранившись и глядя на Стива. — С чего ты решил, что не хорош в сексе?  
— Ну… последний раз, когда у меня был секс, мне не удалось кончить. И ты знаешь о Броке. Лучшее, что у меня было — это петтинг на заднем сиденье твоей машины.  
— Я думал, что у нас не было секса.  
— Я думал, что ангелы плакали.  
Баки прикусил нижнюю губу Стива.  
— Правда. Ангелы. Земля дрожала. Поэзия. Бла-бла.  
— Ну да, спасибо что назвал лучший сексуальный опыт в моей жизни «бла-бла».  
— _Это_ был лучший? Кажется, мне нужно найти тех парней и надрать пару задниц.  
Стив плюхнулся обратно на кровать.  
— Скорее, это говорит о том, насколько я бездарен.  
— Ты не бездарен, дорогой, — сказал Баки, проведя рукой по животу Стива. — Ты заставлял себя. Ты не хотел ни Брока, ни другого парня. Доннера.  
— Коннера.  
— Да какая разница. Ты не хотел их, и заставлял себя заниматься с ними сексом. А в моей машине все было более... органично, поэтому и так… охрененно. Мы не делали ничего, чего бы не хотели. Черт возьми, ты не должен быть снизу, если не хочешь.  
— Правда? Брок сказал, что из меня херовый верхний.  
— Я думаю, надо будет попросить Нат найти его адресок. Уж больно хочется порвать его на части.  
— Забей, Бак. Это было очень давно. И он был прав. У меня было очень мало опыта.  
— Давай полный анамнез. Сколько раз ты был сверху?  
— Один.  
— Один? — возмутился Баки. — Ты был с этим парнем полгода и только один раз был сверху?  
— Я был худой… маленький.  
— И к третьему свиданию ты бы уже выебал меня восемь раз.  
Стив засмеялся.  
— Ты думаешь, я шучу? Нет.  
— Я тебе верю, — ответил Стив. — А что насчет тебя? Сколько раз ты был снизу?  
— В равной степени, — вздохнул Баки, ложась рядом со Стивом. — Я не девственник, Стив. Черт, я далеко не новичок и всегда удовлетворял всех своих партнеров — мужчин и женщин. И никому не навредил. Но никогда не притворялся, что у меня есть чувства, когда их нет. Я всегда был честен с ними.  
Таким образом…у Баки было намного больше опыта, чем у Стива. Пока Стив искал кого-нибудь, кто поможет пережить чувства к Баки, Баки пытался заменить Стива на сексуальном фронте.  
— Стив, скажи что-нибудь.  
— Я… по крайней мере, ты знал, что делаешь.  
— Я никогда эмоционально не вовлекался, потому что они не были тобой. Это были просто физические потребности. Я ни к кому не прикасался с тех пор, как попал в плен. Я не мог даже думать об этом. А теперь… с тобой… я хочу. Мы можем двигаться дальше так медленно, как ты хочешь. Но… ты можешь кое-что сделать для меня?  
— Что?  
— Будь честен. Я ничего не сделаю, чтобы тебя напугать или причинить дискомфорт. Я хочу знать. Я не телепат. Я прошу тебя сказать, если что-то пойдет не так.  
Стив кивнул.  
— Обязательно.  
— Отлично. Пойдем на кухню. Я трудился над ужином.  
— Я видел коробки с едой на вынос, Бак.  
— И что? У меня только одна рука. Набрать номер на телефоне тоже тяжело. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:  
> (1) - удаление селезенки


	8. Глава 7

Стив проснулся от кошмара.  
Рядом с ним Баки беспокойно елозил ногами, лицо искривилось от боли, все тело дрожало, по лбу струился пот, он стонал. Такер скулил, стоя рядом с кроватью и подсунув голову под колено Баки.  
— Нет, — простонал Баки. — Нет, пожалуйста. Только не снова. Стив. Пожалуйста, Стив.  
— Я здесь, Баки. Я рядом с тобой, дорогой.  
— Я ничего не скажу. Барнс, сержант. 32557038. Стив. Стив!  
Он застрял в логове ГИДРы.  
Выгнувшись, Баки закричал.  
Такер оставил попытки мягко разбудить его и громко залаял, пока Стив тряс Баки.  
Баки резко поднялся, схватил Стива за горло, перекрыв доступ кислорода. Стив, гораздо сильнее, чем раньше, оттолкнул его назад и отвел руку. Баки выгибался и боролся, крича матом, зовя Стива, зовя на помощь.  
— Шшшш, дорогой, — Стив прошептал Баки на ухо, убрав назад длинные темные волосы, мокрые от пота. — Я здесь. Ты дома и я рядом. Ты в безопасности.  
— Стив? — спросил Баки и его глаза прояснились.  
— Да. Ты вернулся?  
Баки кивнул, Стив отстранился и дал возможность перевернуться. Тяжело дыша, Баки лежал в позе эмбриона, отвернувшись от Стива.  
— Не закрывайся от меня, — тихо попросил Стив.  
— Я не закрываюсь. Дай мне минуту.  
Стив кивнул, поднимаясь к кровати.  
— Нет! — с отчаянием сказал Баки. — Не уходи. Пожалуйста, Стив. Не уходи.  
Поцеловав Баки в макушку, он ответил:  
— Я сейчас вернусь. Тебе нужен стакан воды. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Почувствовав, что это необходимо, Стив взял лицо Баки обеими руками и поцеловал его медленно и нежно.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю. Сейчас вернусь.  
Стив изо всех сил пытался не пробить стену, пытаясь успокоиться. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь издавал подобные звуки. Плач, отчаяние, полный боли стон. Он звал Стива. Он был ему нужен. Казалось, что Стив стал неким якорем для Баки во время плена. Схватившись за край раковины, Стив почувствовал, как подступили слезы. Он дал себе несколько мгновений погоревать о Баки, о том, что ему пришлось пережить, пока Стива не было рядом. Баки был один, потому что Стив был слишком слаб, чтобы последовать за ним. Чтобы защитить его.  
Затем, умыв лицо и налив стакан воды, он вернулся в спальню.  
Баки ковылял из ванной. Поставив стакан на стол, Стив поддержал его и помог вернуться в постель.  
— Я бы и сам справился, — запротестовал Баки.  
— Я знаю. Я хочу помочь тебе.  
Это успокоило его. Когда Стив устроился, облокотившись на спинку кровати, Баки прижался к нему и пробормотал:  
— Прости, Стив.  
— Не извиняйся за это, — прошептал он прямо в ухо. — Ты не можешь это контролировать. Я здесь. _На этот раз_ я рядом, когда нужен тебе.  
— Ты был и там, Стиви. Не физически. Ты даже не догадывался, но ты _всегда_ был со мной. Здесь, — взяв руку Стива, Баки прижал ее к своей груди около сердца. Стив почувствовал биение и поцеловал Баки в шею. — Ты всегда был со мной, прямо здесь.  
Стив прижался лицом к выемке между шеей и плечом Баки.  
— Я люблю тебя, Баки. Я тебя люблю.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, Стиви, — ответил он. — Я не сделал тебе больно?  
Стив покачал головой.  
— Мне кажется, ты врешь, Стив. Что я сделал?  
— Ты опять был там. И защищался.  
— Как? — требовательно спросил Баки.  
— Схватил меня за горло.  
— Я _душил_ тебя?  
— Совсем не долго. Я освободился. И разбудил тебя. Я в порядке.  
Глядя в пустоту, Баки задрожал в объятиях. Стив обнял его крепче.  
— Я в порядке, Баки.  
— Я мог ранить тебя, — пробормотал Баки. — Я задушил человека до смерти. Однажды я смог вырваться… Он был немного старше меня. Я был… в ярости. Я схватил его и начал душить. Он больше не шевелился. Я убил его.  
— Бак, — сказал Стив, разворачивая Баки. — Ты думаешь, что я буду тебя винить за то, что ты сделал? Ты думаешь, что мое отношение к тебе изменится? Что я буду любить тебя меньше?  
— Может быть.  
— Нет, родной. Все, что ты сделал, позволило тебе вернуться домой. Ко мне. Ничто не может заставить меня любить тебя меньше. Эта любовь заполняет меня. Поглощает меня. Ты всегда был частью меня и всегда будешь.  
Баки обнял плечи Стива рукой и поцеловал, показывая все, что чувствовал, все, что ему было нужно.  
Стив немного отодвинулся.  
— Поспи еще, дорогой. Еще есть время.

***

Сидя в удобном кресле, Баки наблюдал за тем, как доктор Беннер добавляет мед в чай.  
— Как дела? — спросил Беннер.  
— Все в порядке. У меня… у меня был кошмар.  
— Вы его помните?  
 — Немного. Это был день… около восьми месяцев с тех пор, как меня поймали. Я попытался сбежать. Убил охранника… Сумел выбраться наружу и почти добрался до дороги. Они меня нашли, оглушили током и вернули обратно. Они избивали меня, жгли, резали. Я продолжал повторять свое имя и серийный номер… Стив. Я продолжал повторять его имя.  
— Что со Стивом? — спросил Беннер. — На прошлой встрече Вы сказали, что он остается почти каждую ночь. Он был с Вами?  
— Да. Стив был там… Я душил его.  
— Я полагаю, что он в порядке, — сказал Беннер, взмахнув рукой в полной уверенности, что Стив сможет позаботиться о себе.  
— Не важно! — Баки взорвался, подскочив на ноги. — Я мог…  
— Джеймс, — успокаивающе начал доктор. — Стив — сильный человек. Я знаю, что он не всегда был таким. Но сейчас дела обстоят именно так. Скажите мне, как он отреагировал на этот кошмар? Что он сделал?  
Меря шагами кабинет, Баки ответил:  
— Он… он разбудил меня, принес воды. Выслушал, когда я начал рассказывать. Поддержал меня.  
— Да. Он поддержал Вас. Убедил в том, что он рядом. Выслушал. Заботился.  
— Да.  
— Вы были с ним честны? Рассказали о человеке, которого убили?  
Баки вернулся в кресло и провел рукой по длинным темным волосам.  
— Да. Я сказал ему. Я… Я сказал ему, что люблю его.  
— Хорошо. И что он сказал, когда Вы рассказали о своем сне?  
— Что все, что я сделал, вернуло меня домой. И ничто не сможет заставить его перестать меня любить.  
Беннер улыбнулся.  
— Это очень здорово. Вы ему верите?  
Баки кивнул.  
— Я тоже, Джеймс, если для Вас мое мнение имеет значение. Я надеюсь, что Вы не упустите свой шанс на счастье. Воспользуетесь этой возможностью.  
Баки хотел этого. Боже, как же он этого хотел.

***

Баки ждал Стива в своей квартире. Он не был уверен, что Стив вообще вернется. Он не винил бы его за такое решение. Если бы он решил больше не переступать эту черту. Баки смог бы принять это. Он _не хотел_ , но сделал бы это. Он _душил_ Стива. Он мог убить его.  
Эти мысли вызывали слезы.  
Он не хотел жить без Стива. Он хотел, чтобы Стив остался с ним. Он хотел всегда быть со Стивом.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросила Наташа, сидя за стойкой с Баки.  
Сморгнув слезы, Баки посмотрел на старого друга.  
— Да, все нормально. А что?  
— Стив звонил. Он думает, что ты захочешь с кем-нибудь проговорить. Он не сказал мне, что произошло. Я никогда не встречала человека, который бы так держал рот на замке.  
— Это потому что он первый, кто не хочет переспать с тобой, Нат, — сказал Клинт, закрывая дверь.  
— Это правда. Почему Стив решил, что мы тебе нужны?  
— Потому что он разумный человек, — ответил Баки. Помолчав немного, он продолжил. — У меня был кошмар. Очень плохой. Настолько плохой, что я… причинил ему боль.  
— Как? — мягко спросила Наташа. — Я ничего не заметила, когда мы разговаривали.  
— Я…душил…  
— Ты душил его? — спросил Клинт, доставая бутылку воды из холодильника и откручивая крышку. Он сел перед Баки и попытался пошутить. — Ну, может быть, он был не против.  
Баки засмеялся, потому что Клинт этого от него ждал.  
— Он освободился и разбудил меня. Потом… заботился. Я мог его убить, а он меня успокаивал.  
— Он любит тебя, Баки, — сказал Клинт. — Нат может убить меня, фактически каждый день. Но это не заставит меня перестать ее любить. Даже если она психопатка.  
Закатив глаза, Наташа положила руку на плечо Баки.  
— Что _на самом деле_ не так, Барнс?  
Баки сглотнул.  
— Я не уверен, что заслуживаю Стива. Я сделал столько… ужасного. Стив такой чистый…  
— Заткнись, — резко сказал Клинт с совершенно нехарактерный для себя взглядом.  
— Не делай этого, Барнс, — сказала Наташа.  
— Чего?  
— Не начинай сомневаться в своем отношении или к чему-либо, связанному со Стивом. На войне ты не затыкаясь говорил о нем. Теперь он с тобой. Ты, наконец, получил возможность быть с человеком, которого так долго любил. И только _попробуй_ , черт тебя возьми, отказаться от него.  
— Он не бросил тебя, — сказал Клинт.  
— Его здесь нет. Откуда ты знаешь? — Стив должен был появиться час назад.  
— Ох! Он просил передать, что принесет еду. Как мы могли забыть.  
— Это не мы, — сказала Наташа. — Это _тебе_ поручили всего одно дело, Клинт.  
— Тихо, женщина.  
Наташа опасно сузила глаза.  
— Тебе, что, жить надоело?  
— Немного.  
— Он вернется?  
— Ну разумеется. Он подумал, что сегодня вечером тебе понадобится поддержка друзей, поэтому он организовал небольшое воссоединение.  
Раздался стук в дверь. Наташа пошла открывать.  
— А это было второе дело, — сказал Клинт, словно снова забыл что-то сделать.  
— Какое второе дело?  
Голоса, которые он не слышал… очень долго, раздались из прихожей. Повернувшись, у Баки перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел, как Томас «Дум-Дум» Дуган, Гейб Джонс, Джим Мортиа, Джеймс «Монти» Фалсворт и Жак Дернье вошли в квартиру.  
— Вы… — пробормотал Баки со слезами на глазах.  
— Да, — сказал Дум-Дум, делая шаг вперед. — Твой Стив позвонил и сказал, что мы тебе нужны.  
— Черт возьми, Барнс, — сказал Джим. — Я умираю от нетерпения, чтобы посмотреть на этого парня.  
— Увидишь, — фыркнул Клинт. — Парень, который отрезал ему руку, отправился за едой.  
— Да, — засмеялся Дум-Дум, обнимая Баки. — Ты вместе с ним. Ты, наконец-то вместе с ним, — прошептал он на ухо Баки. — Не проеби этот шанс, Барнс.  
Отстранившись, Баки кивнул.  
— Ни за что.  
Стив вошел в комнату с полными руками пакетов. За ним прошел Сэм тоже с полными руками.  
—  _Вот это_ Стив? — недоверчиво спросил Гейб.  
Поставив еду на стойку, Стив засмеялся.  
— Да, мне часто приходится это слышать.  
Он поцеловал Баки и тихо спросил:  
— Ты в порядке?  
Баки поцеловал Стива в ответ, углубив поцелуй. Ему было абсолютно все равно, что за ними наблюдают его братья по оружию. Некоторые даже начали аплодировать.  
Как он мог отплатить Стиву за это? Как он мог не нуждаться и не хотеть Стива. Удивительного, потрясающего Стива.  
— Я отлично, Стиви. Я … Я не знаю, как благодарить тебя.  
— Ты и не должен благодарить меня за заботу о тебе. Ты бы сделал для меня то же самое. Что угодно, Бак. Я готов для тебя на все, — сказал Стив тихо. После этого громко спросил. — Ну, кто голоден?  
Как только еда была подана, Стив сел рядом с Баки, слушая, как участники Ревущих Коммандос рассказывают истории из военной жизни. Они вспоминали только хорошее, истории, которые вызывали смех. Истории, которые помогли Баки на мгновение забыть о том, что ему пришлось пережить. Дум-Дум рассказывал о том, как Баки был на волосок от смерти.  
— Он всегда был бунтарем, — сказал Дум-Дум. — Однажды он поздно встал, потому что ночью у него был видео-чат с неким юношей из дома.  
Многие хмыкнули, а Стив и Баки засмеялись.  
— О да. Парень не затыкался о своем «Стиви». Это ужасно раздражало, но было совершенно очаровательно видеть, как он влюблен. Мне кажется, что он не сильно изменился. В общем, парнишка был сонный и начинал зависать. Полковник это заметил, увидел, что мы все разленились. Потом муштровал нас весь день.  
— Было очень жарко, — припомнил Гейб. — Я не припомню больше такой жары.  
Дум-Дум кивнул, делая глоток.  
— Полковник решил таким образом разбудить нас.  
— О, да. Многие проснулись.  
— Что он сделал? — спросил Сэм.  
— Бросил учебную гранату.  
Сэм выпучил глаза.  
— Что ты сделал?  
— Накрыл гранату собой.  
Стив фыркнул и остановил вилку на полпути ко рту. Он посмотрел на Баки.  
— Не ты же накрыл собой гранату. Правда?  
— Ох… не, не-а, дорогой. Я не накрывал гранату.  
— Обернулся вокруг нее, — добавил Жак.  
— Заткнись, Бульдог! — прошипел Баки. — Ты не помогаешь.  
Это должна была быть забавная история, но она заставила желудок Стива подпрыгнуть от мысли о том, что приходилось делать Баки, пока он был дома, в безопасности.  
— Стиви? — позвал его Баки, положив руку на бедро.  
— Ммм? — ответил Стив, беря руку Баки в свою и переплетая их пальцы. — Я в порядке.  
— Так вот, — начал Клинт. — Кто из вас сверху?  
— И… ужин закончен, — сказал Гейб, опуская вилку.  
— Клинт! — прорычала Наташа.  
— Что? — спросил он с полным ртом хлеба. — Будто бы никому больше это не интересно.  
— Вообще-то, нет, — возмутился Сэм.  
— Раз пошли такие разговоры, мне нужно выпить, — сказал Дум-Дум.  
— Я принесу виски, — сказал Стив, поднимаясь.  
— Ты выглядишь счастливым, Барнс, — сказал Джим, когда все встали, чтобы отнести тарелки на кухню.  
— Так и есть.  
— И… Ты наконец вместе со своим Стиви.  
Баки улыбнулся.  
— Да, мы вместе. Я должен за него держаться.  
— Если бы я тогда был там… — начал Джим.  
— Нет, — прервал его Баки. — Не нужно. Не вини себя. Тогда ты бы оказался там вместе со мной. Я не хочу даже думать об этом, поэтому я очень рад, что ты свалился с гриппом, приятель. Я очень рад, что тебя там не было. Я смог это пережить, я в порядке, — посмотрев на Стива, который наливал виски Монти, Баки добавил. — И я счастлив. 


	9. Глава 8

Баки проснулся от запаха бекона и кофе. Он потянулся и почувствовал холодок вдоль спины. Он очень хотел бы, чтобы Стив оказался рядом с ним, но запахи, доносившиеся с кухни, были совершенно ошеломительные. Стив был на кухне и делал ему завтрак. Баки хотел, чтобы они прожили жизнь _именно так_. Жизнь, в которой он бы просыпался рядом со Стивом каждое утро и засыпал рядом с ним каждый вечер. Обнимал его и чувствовал его объятья.  
Он уже упустил один раз свой шанс на такую жизнь со Стивом и не собирался делать это снова. Выскользнув из постели, Баки нацепил брюки и при помощи скутера отправился на кухню.  
— Доброе утро, дорогой, — сказал он, обращаясь к голой спине Стива.  
— Привет, — сказал Стив, подходя ближе, чтобы проверить место ампутации. — Мне кажется, ты готов посетить протезиста.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Да, — сказал Стив, быстро целуя Баки. — Я только что разговаривал с Тони, и он хочет назначить примерку на сегодня. Я сказал ему, что придется подождать, потому что у тебя сегодня встреча с ортопедом.  
— Ты это помнишь?  
— Естественно. Еще птичка нашептала мне, что сегодня тебе сегодня снимут гипс.  
— То есть мне теперь нужно понять, как ходить скособочившись.  
Стив снова поцеловал Баки.  
— Ты сможешь. Ты сможешь сделать _все, что захочешь_.  
— Ты слишком сильно в меня веришь, Стив.  
— Однажды ты думал, что прыгаешь на гранату.  
— Я был в ужасе, — сказал Баки, обнимая Стива рукой за шею. — Все, о чем я мог думать — это ты. Я не успел сказать тебе, что люблю. Я бы умер, а ты бы не узнал, сколько для меня значишь.  
— Ты думал обо мне? — эта мысль была просто невероятна. Баки думал, что умрет. И его последняя мысль была бы о Стиве.  
— Твое лицо будет последним, о чем я подумаю на пороге смерти.  
Стив обнял Баки за талию и поцеловал его несколько раз долгими, беспорядочными и глубокими поцелуями. Баки задохнулся от ощущения чистовыбритого подбородка и челюсти Стива на своем лице, от настойчивых движений языком. Довольно опытный, Баки не мог ни о чем думать. Вообще ни о чем. Была только необходимость. Жажда.  
Стив скользнул одной рукой вниз, сжал задницу Баки, заставив сильно прижаться к нему эрекцией. Баки ахнул и выгнулся.  
Поцелуи Стива стали мягче, его рот принимал все стоны и звуки, которые издавал Баки. За все время Баки не чувствовал ничего более идеального, чем рот Стива, чем его тело, руки, которые заставляли его придвигаться вперед, пока бедра медленно терлись друг об друга.  
Баки отстранился, он сгорал от непреодолимого желания.  
— Да уж, — задохнулся он. — Я же говорил, что ты хорош в сексе. Боже, как ты меня завел.  
Стив поцеловал горло Баки.  
— Я хочу тебя, Баки. Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью.  
— Наконец-то. Я уже было собрался _умолять_ тебя об этом.  
— Тебе не придется.  
— Я бы умолял тебя.  
— Ты не должен, родной. Я скоро должен идти на работу, а у тебя через час прием у Дарси. Сегодня утром у нас нет на это времени.  
— А почему бы нам не сходить на свидание? — внезапно спросил Баки.  
— Что?  
— Я накормлю тебя, отведу в спальню и изнасилую.  
— Мне это нравится.  
— Ты просто идеален.  
Стив поцеловал Баки.  
— Ты смотришь на меня через розовые очки пятнадцатилетнего подростка.  
— И ты идеален.  
— А ты болван.  
—  _Сам такой._

***

— Больно не будет, сержант Барнс, — сказала Дарси, взяв в руки ножовку.  
— Вы уверены? Сколько раз Вы это делали?  
— Сотни. Я делала это сотни раз. Я не причиню Вам боль. Иначе доктор Роджерс спустит с меня шкуру.  
— Стив же совсем не страшный, — усмехнулся Баки.  
— Вы шутите? Доктор Роджерс просто _кошмарный_. Он лучший в своем деле. Никто не может сказать ему «нет». По крайней мере никто из тех, кто видел его за работой. Я лично видела, как он довел до слез новенького врача, даже не повысив голос. Серьезно… парню нужно проверить стоп-кран.  
—  _Это Стиву то?_  
— Он выглядит тихим, но может при необходимости, фигурально выражаясь, вырвать глотку. И не дай Бог напортачить, пока он рядом. Он пытается помочь всем, прикрывает дыры, работает на вызовах по праздникам, чтобы другие доктора смогли провести их со своими семьями. Но… если кто-нибудь допустит ошибку, которую можно было легко избежать, берегись.  
— Ого! Мой мужчина тот еще деспот.  
— Да. Гениальный, но очень пугающий. Его операционная — это его территория. И ты делаешь то, что он приказывает, или он уничтожит тебя.  
Баки улыбнулся.  
— Ладно, снимайте гипс. И… помните, с кем я встречаюсь.  
— Большое спасибо за разрешение, сержант.  
Баки закрыл глаза, когда пила заверещала. Немного защипало, когда Дарси срезала гипс, но больно не было. Через минуту Дарси выкинула то, что осталось, в мусорное ведро.  
— Я закончила. Вы можете почесаться. Я знаю, что оно ужасно зудит.  
Баки начал чесать голень. Нога была слегка дряблая от долгого отсутствия нагрузки, но он сможет привести ее в форму, как до аварии. Он должен был постараться сделать это, особенно если учитывать, что у него будет специально изготовленная для него рука. Он был сильнее, чем обстоятельства.  
— Вам потребуется физиотерапия трижды в неделю, — сказала Дарси, делая пометки в карте. Она прошла в кабинет, нашла голеностопный ортез (1) подходящего размера. После того, как ортез был надет на джинсы, доктор сказала:  
 — И не сходите с ума, сержант. Несколько дней сильно не напрягайтесь. Лодыжка зажила, но еще слабая, так как Вы были в гипсе почти два месяца.  
Баки кивнул.  
— Первое время много не ходить. Я понял.  
Дарси улыбнулась.  
— Вам назначат физиотерапию. Позвоните в понедельник или во вторник.  
— Отлично, — сказал Баки. — Сколько мне потребуется носить эту штуку?  
— От четырех до шести недель, — ответила Дарси. — Зависит от того, как пойдет физиотерапия. Я уверена, что Вы быстро восстановитесь.  
Баки _очень хотел_ быстрее восстановиться. Ничегонеделание сводило его с ума. Ему нужно было вернуться к работе. К _настоящей_ работе. Он привык постоянно действовать, когда работал на правительство. Пока выполнял для них тайные операции. Он не смог полностью от этого отказаться. В основном его помощь требовалась, когда во время захвата заложников или спасательных операций дела шли совсем плохо. Он должен был держаться подальше от подобной работы, учитывая, что ему пришлось пережить, но не смог. Он был очень хорош в этом. Он любил эту работу.  
— Я назначу рентген через четыре недели и потом скажу, как мы будем действовать дальше.  
Баки кивнул и повторил:  
 — Отлично.  
Шерон ждала его в приемной. Она ухмыльнулась, когда увидела черный ортез у него на ноге.  
— Ага, скоро я тебе не буду нужна.  
— Я надеюсь, мы останемся друзьями.  
Она хмыкнула и прошла вперед мимо кабинетов на верхнем этаже больницы. Лифт остановился на этаже хирургического отделения, и в него вошел Стив.  
Удивление отобразилось у него на лице.  
— И снова здравствуй, — весело сказал он, быстро целуя Баки. — Как прошел прием?  
— Отлично, — ответил Баки. — Мне нацепили ортез. Вроде как мне придется его таскать около месяца.  
— Ты быстро поправляешься. Ты готов встретиться с Тони?  
— Да, мы встречаемся прямо сейчас.  
— Шерон, когда ты начинаешь работу с пациентом после инсульта?  
— Он выписывается в среду. Джеймс будет сам по себе до тех пор, пока не начнет физиотерапию на следующей неделе. Ну и если он продолжит делать нужные упражнения.  
Стив кивнул.  
— Да. Совсем скоро мы с тобой будем ему не нужны.  
— Стив, — прервал его Баки. — Ты мне всегда будешь нужен.

***

Башня Старка была настоящим _безумием_.  
Сплошное стекло и металл. Она была элегантной и современной. Огромной. Пугающей. Баки понял, что именно этого эффекта и добивались. Это ему не понравилось. Да, Башня была роскошной, но слишком напыщенной и пафосной, как и сам Старк, который пытался одновременно поразить и напугать.  
Ему это удалось.  
— Сержант Барнс? — высокая миловидная женщина с длинными светлыми волосами в блестящей жемчужно-серой юбке и шелковой бледно-фиолетовой блузке вошла в приемную.  
— Да, мадам.  
Она пожала протянутую руку с теплой улыбкой.  
— Пеппер Поттс. Приятно познакомиться. Стив говорил о Вас много хорошего.  
— Да, но он предвзято ко мне относится.  
— Любовь не так слепа, как о ней говорят, сержант. По моему опыту, она открывает глаза на недостатки человека, которого мы любим. И эти недостатки нам нравятся еще больше, чем его достоинства.  
— У Вас богатый опыт?  
Пеппер радостно улыбнулась:  
 — Когда живешь с таким человеком, как Тони, приходится полюбить недостатки, даже в огромном количестве.  
— Ну, у меня со Стивом таких проблем нет.  
Показывая путь через огромные металлические двери, Пеппер засмеялась:  
— Да, я понимаю всю сложность положения.  
Баки прошел за женщиной в лабораторию. Ему не понравилась Башня, но вот она ему очень понравилась.  
— Тони. Пришел Сержант Барнс.  
Тони Старк вышел к ним с пакетиком чипсов в руках:  
— Стив не шутил.  
— О чем? — спросил Баки.  
— О том, что ты настоящий лакомый кусочек. Даже без руки, — он отложил пакетик и скрестил руки на груди. — Давай посмотрим, сможем ли мы это исправить.  
— Тони, — начала Пеппер.  
— Я обещаю, — сказал Тони, поднимая правую руку. — Я отношусь к этому совершенно серьезно. Если получится хорошо провести время, почему бы и нет.  
— Вообще-то я говорила о чипсах. Тебе же не тринадцать лет, дорогой.  
Баки постарался не рассмеяться, когда она развернулась на каблуках и вышла из лаборатории.  
— Не вздумай упустить ее, — сказал Барнс.  
— Поверь мне, — ответил Тони. — Я вцепился намертво. Ее захотел бы получить любой. Ладно… Нужно, чтобы ты снял рубашку.  
Пока Баки, наловчившийся справляться с одной рукой, стаскивал с себя рубашку, Тони подошел к стеклянной витрине, на которой лежала металлическая рука.  
— Я долгое время ждал этого момента, сержант. Мне ужасно повезло, что мой бывший сосед в колледже влюбился в парня, которого сбил пьяный водитель.  
— О да, — сказал Баки, садясь на металлический столик в белой майке. — Я просто счастливчик.  
Тони протянул Барнсу руку.  
— Я уверен. Я сделал ее с учетом твоих характеристик. Я измерял твою правую руку, пока ты валялся без сознания.  
— Стив тебе разрешил?  
— Конечно.  
Баки поднял брови:  
— Он же понятия об этом не имеет, так?  
— Не-а. Я решил не афишировать.  
— Понимаю, почему. Я сегодня узнал, что он может быть очень страшен.  
— Роджерс в кардигане? Страшный? — недоверчиво спросил Тони. — Парень ходит в мокасинах. Серьезно, он может быть «добрым соседом» для всех окружающих.  
— Ага. Именно так. Так что в этой руке особенного?  
— Она фактически уникальна, — сказал Старк с гордостью в голосе. — Сегодня я прикреплю ее и проведу пару тестов. Мне потребуется кое-что отрегулировать. Эта рука, когда будет готова, действует точно так же, как и настоящая. Она будет подключена к твоей нервной и мышечной системе. Ты сможешь контролировать ее, как и живую руку. И ты почти не будешь ее чувствовать, давление, в основном. Но ты привыкнешь.  
— И… я снова буду целым?  
— Можно и так сказать. Металлическая рука гораздо сильнее, чем настоящая. Поэтому тебе придется аккуратнее выполнять деликатные задачи.  
— Это ты так о сексе говоришь?  
— Да. Будь осторожен, иначе оторвешь его член.  
Баки слегка вздрогнул, когда Тони установил руку на место.  
— Будет немного побаливать, потому что мне нужно ее подогнать по размеру. Когда я все настрою, она будет идеально тебе подходить. Будет вообще не больно.  
— Бывало и хуже.  
— Ты был в спецотряде, так?  
— Да, — сказал Баки.  
— И ты обычно действуешь грубо, но эффективно.  
— Видимо, так, — ответил Барнс сквозь сжатые зубы.  
— Хорошо…. — сказал Старк, отступая назад и не отрывая глаз от контура руки, от каждой пластины. — Попробуй ей пошевелить.  
Ничего не произошло.  
Тони поправил крепления на теле и ремни, которые держали протез на месте:  
— А теперь.  
Рука громко зажужжала, когда Баки поднял ее и согнул в локте.  
— Отлично, — возликовал Старк. — Протяни вперед.  
Баки сделал это, глотая слезы, увидев надежду на окончание тяжелого испытания, которое ему пришлось преодолеть. Он снова мог получить все, что было нужно. Его работу. Его жизнь. Стива.  
— Слушай, — спросил Тони, делая пометки в маленьком блокноте. — А что произошло с пьяным мудаком, который тебя сбил?  
— Сейчас его отпустили под залог. Я понятия не имею, где он. Мой бизнес партнер присматривает за ним. Но мне вообще это не важно. Конечно, это полный отстой… В смысле, отстойно, что это случилось со мной, но… Я снова нашел Стива. Из-за того, что мне понадобилась операция, мы снова вместе.  
— Ты более благодушный, чем я.  
— Ну уж нет. Если бы у меня была возможность, я бы сломал его чертов нос.  
Тони ухмыльнулся:  
— Согни локоть.  
Баки сделал это.  
— Как ощущения?  
— Немного покалывает.  
— Каждый раз, когда двигаешь?  
Барнс кивнул.  
Старк сделал пометку.  
— Хорошо. Сделай одолжение и схвати этот брусок, — сказал Тони, положив один перед Баки.  
Тот протянул руку с металлической рукой и схватил брусок. Он не думал, что хватка была слишком сильной, но брус погнулся.  
— Упс, — сказал Баки.  
— Не волнуйся, — сказал Тони, делая еще пометки. — Мне нужно будет отрегулировать силу захвата. Попробуй сжимать чуть слабее.  
Баки попробовал и не оставил следов на бруске.  
— Отлично! Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся в понедельник для повторных тестов. Если мне больше ничего не потребуется дорабатывать, ты уже сможешь забрать ее домой. Обратно к нормальной жизни, сержант.  
Баки выдохнул с облегчением, когда Старк снял руку.  
— После того, как все будет готово, больно больше не будет. Прости. Кажется, немного туговато.  
— Чуть-чуть.  
Положив руку на рабочий стол, Тони продолжил делать записи.  
— Помимо этого, как она ощущалась?  
— Нормально. Было не очень комфортно. Немного туго. Больновато, когда двигаешь.  
Старк кивнул.  
— Ладно. Хорошо. У меня есть пара интересных задумок, которые я могу добавить. Спасибо тебе. Эта технология сможет изменить множество жизней. Особенно солдат, которые потеряли конечности на поле боя.  
— Ты же сделал эту руку.  
— Но ты будешь ее носить.  
***

Стив одевался перед свиданием, а Баки пытался решить, что приготовить. Но… ответ никак не приходил, поэтому он позвонил единственному человеку, который мог бы помочь. Его маме.  
— Привет, мам. Я устраиваю особенный ужин для Стива и…  
— Ты не знаешь, что приготовить.  
— Это так очевидно?  
— Да, мой дорогой Джеймс. Очень. Как насчет ризотто? Я помню, что он очень любил мое ризотто с розмарином.  
— Точно, мам! — воскликнул Баки. — Я помню, как его готовить. Что можно сделать к нему?  
— Спаржу в беконе и фаршированную курицу.  
Баки улыбнулся и сделал пару записей:  
— Я люблю тебя, мама.  
— Да, Джеймс. Я знаю. А теперь иди приготовь ужин и поженитесь, наконец, со Стивом. Я слишком долго этого ждала.  
— Пожениться?  
— Со Стивом, дорогой. Я очень долго ждала, чтобы вы со Стивом Роджерсом поженились. Иди, у тебя много работы.  
Баки разложил все, чтобы нарезать продукты одной рукой. Но куски все равно получались неаккуратными. Он смешивал, скручивал, взбалтывал и обжаривал. Когда курица и спаржа были готовы, Баки понял, что приготовил самое красивое блюдо в своей жизни. Это было удивительно, если учесть, что он действовал одной рукой.  
По словам его мамы, так и должно быть. У него была цель.  
Он переоделся в черные брюки и синюю с шоколадными полосами рубашку. Один из длинных рукавов остался висеть пустым. Был отличный весенний вечер, поэтому Баки открыл дверь террасы, чтобы слышать звуки Бруклина. Звуки, по которым он очень скучал.  
Приехал Стив и открыл дверь своим ключом. На нем были брюки защитного цвета и зеленый кардиган.  
— Запах просто восхитительный, Бак, — сказал он, входя в столовую. Увидев еду на столе, Стив спросил: — Это ризотто твоей мамы?  
— Разумеется.  
— Если бы я уже не решил переспать с тобой, теперь бы у меня не осталось шансов.  
— Если бы я знал, что самым простым способом забраться тебе в штаны было ризотто с розмарином, я бы приготовил его сразу же, как смог держаться на ногах, — фыркнул Баки.  
— Ну да, я готов отдаться за розмарин, сливки и рис.  
Баки прихромал к Стиву и притянул его к себе:  
— Дорогой, ты не должен никому и ни за что отдаваться. Даже за ризотто.  
С этими словами он прижался губами к губам Стива, целуя медленно и глубоко, пока тот не сдался. Потянув Стива за собою на диван и устроив его у себя на коленях, Баки не прекращал вылизывать рот Стива и прикусывать его губы. Зарывшись пальцами в длинные густые темные волосы Баки, Стив отвечал на каждый поцелуй.  
— Бак, пойдем в спальню.  
— Еда…  
— Разогреем. Ты нужен мне.  
Баки не мог отказать.  
В спальне Барнс скинул рубашку. Уловив намек, Стив расстегнул кардиган и стянул белую майку.  
Любуясь, Стив огладил Баки по груди и вниз по животу, и его голубые глаза не отрывались от голой кожи золотистого цвета. Даже несмотря на все шрамы, а может быть, благодаря им, Баки был… восхитительный. Сильный. Его.  
— Бак, ты такой красивый, — выдохнул Стив.  
Баки опустил его на кровать и снова поймал его губы. Стив застонал, почувствовав, как Баки прижался губами к его челюсти, прошелся поцелуями по горлу и груди. Когда во рту Баки оказался его сосок, Стив невольно прогнулся в пояснице, жаждая большего.  
Скользнув рукой под ремень Стива, Баки почувствовал жгучее желание.  
— Пожалуйста, Бак. Боже, пожалуйста.  
— Конечно, дорогой. Тебе нужно снять штаны.  
Стив встал, когда Баки с него скатился.  
— Подожди, — попросил Барнс и, стащив брюки прямо с бельем, обувь и ортез, лег на кровать, чтобы посмотреть, как Стив будет раздеваться.  
— Давай.  
Роджерс ухмыльнулся и расстегнул брюки. Когда штаны оказались внизу, Стив застонал от облегчения.  
— Ты прятался от меня, Стив.  
Они встретились взглядами:  
— Почему ты это говоришь?  
— Ты прятал от меня это тело.  
Стив засмеялся:  
— Я сплю с тобой рядом в одних трусах. Остается не такой уж простор для фантазии.  
Баки приблизился и погладил его выпирающую эрекцию.  
— Я не представлял, какой ты восхитительный. Иди сюда. Позволь мне показать тебе.  
Направляемый Баки, Стив оседлал его, повернувшись к нему спиной. В этом положении Баки открывался потрясающий вид. Подтянув задницу Стива ближе, Баки ввинтил в нее язык, отчего Стив вскрикнул и подался бедрами назад. Ухватив Стива за бедра и не давая двинуться, Баки начал вылизывать его, ни на миг не прекращая эту медленную пытку. Но едва Стив почувствовал, что оргазм приближается, Баки отстранился.  
— Не останавливайся. Черт возьми, Баки.  
— Доверься мне.  
Баки прижал два смазанных пальца к отверстию Стива и замер, не двигая их и позволяя телу откликнуться на вторжение. Губами он прижался к ягодицам.  
Когда его пальцы наконец начали движение, их очень плотно сжало. Стив выгнулся, ему нужно было, чтобы Баки оказался внутри. Он никогда не чувствовал такого желания и такого отчаяния. Он повторял имя Баки снова и снова.  
— Сейчас, Баки. Сейчас. Пожалуйста.  
— Повернись.  
Стив подчинился и, взяв презерватив с тумбочки, трясущимися руками размотал его по члену Баки, который, прислонившись к спинке кровати, наблюдал за ним. Оседлав бедра Баки, Стив опустился на его член одним слитым движением. Схватив Стива рукой за затылок, Баки вобрал в себя стоны.  
— Шшш, малыш, я держу тебя.  
Удовольствие было густым и сладким. Каждый толчок внутри приближал Стива к краю.  
— Да! Да, Баки.  
Баки трахал Стива, придерживая рукой. Он прижался лицом к изгибу шеи Стива, и ощущение от его колючей щетины было таким… приятным. Стив застонал, его бедра толкались, казалось, по своей воле. Он нуждался в еще более быстром темпе, чем задавал Баки.  
Не глядя, Стив сжал спинку кровати, используя ее для опоры. И когда Баки провел рукой по члену Стива, тот закричал в исступлении и позволил себе полностью отдаться удовольствию по молчаливому требованию Баки.  
В конце концов, после долгих лет ожидания Стив отпустил себя и излился на грудь и живот. Чувственная пульсация его сжимающейся плоти швырнула Баки в оргазм.  
На самом деле, Стив был рад, что не знал, каково это — заниматься любовью с Баки. Он не думал, что смог бы пережить ожидание. Черт, он даже не был уверен, сможет ли он пережить ночь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика: 
> 
> (1) - Если что, ортез выглядит вот так, например http://ottobock-shop.ru/upload/iblock/c21/c212d269e871f362cd36d04202da1ae9.jpg


	10. Глава 9

Стив проснулся утром раньше Баки, который лежал, прижавшись к нему спиной. Сделав глубокий вдох и почувствовав запах его волос, Стив улыбнулся. Прошлая ночь была лучшей в его жизни. Они с Баки были _одним целым_. Ему наконец удалось почувствовать Баки внутри себя.  
Он зарылся лицом между плечом и шеей Баки. Тот что-то пробормотал и прижался еще ближе.  
— Ты чего проснулся? У тебя же выходной. Поспи еще.  
— Я не могу. Слишком счастлив.  
Баки взял руку Стива и поцеловал пальцы.  
— Я тоже. Я не мог представить, что могу быть так счастлив.  
— Какие планы на сегодня? — спросил Стив. — Теперь ты можешь действовать самостоятельно.  
— Мама хотела бы, чтобы мы заглянули. Она говорила, что ей нужна помощь с уборкой гаража. Правда, я не знаю, насколько смогу быть полезным.  
— Ты издеваешься? — усмехнулся Стив. — Наверное, следует всю работу возложить на тебя. Да, это будет лучшим вариантом. Без отвлекающих факторов ты бы справился быстрее всех.  
— Не-а, — сказал Баки и, поморщившись, перевернулся. — Мне слишком нравятся твои отвлекающие факторы. — Он прижался к губам Стива.  
— Я тебе сейчас покажу.  
С превосходной силой, являющейся результатом активного образа жизни, Стив перевернул Баки на спину и взял его лицо руками, очерчивая контур скул, запуская пальцы в длинные темные волосы, разметавшиеся по подушке, и поцеловал. Баки открылся, отвечая на поцелуй.  
Стив оторвался от губ Баки и прижался поцелуем к шее. Он прочертил дорожку от ключицы к грудной клетке и вобрал в рот сосок, как Баки сделал прошлой ночью.  
— Боже, Стив.  
Тот провел языком по покрытому шрамами подтянутому животу. Хоть Баки и называл Стива великолепным, сам он выглядел просто восхитительно. Покусывая и посасывая, Стив изучал тело любовника, заставляя его беспомощно стонать от удовольствия.  
Спустившись к самому низу, Стив обвел языком головку члена Баки. Тот застонал, толкнувшись бедрами. Этот звук заставил Стива почувствовать себя всесильным. Открыв рот, он глубоко взял член, позволив ему достать до самого горла. У него над головой раздался стон чистого удовольствия.  
Стив склонился над Баки, двигая ртом, с каждым движением губ приближая Баки к грани.  
— Стив, детка. Я не продержусь долго.  
После этого Стив удвоил усилия. Он хотел распробовать Баки. Проглотить все, что он ему даст.  
Баки схватился за золотистые волосы, его бедра двигались навстречу губам.  
— Стив… Стив… Я сейчас кончу.  
Стив проглотил все, что Баки выплеснул из себя. После этого он обнял Баки, приходящего в себя после оргазма.  
— Я же говорил. Ты не безнадежен в сексе. Ты просто чертов виртуоз.  
— Не-а, — сказал Стив, целуя Баки в висок. — Я просто быстро учусь.  
— Нет. Ты просто Моцарт сосания членов.  
Стив легко шлепнул Баки по бедру.  
— Лучше не распространяйся об этом.  
— Чтобы кто-нибудь попытался тебя увести? Потому что… этот рот… Ну уж нет. Я унесу _этот_ секрет в могилу.  
Засмеявшись, Стив поднялся с постели.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался здесь, — внезапно сказал Баки.  
— Мне нужно принять душ и почистить зубы. Я никуда не ухожу.  
— Я не об этом. Я имею в виду, жить здесь… со мной.  
Шокированный, Стив сел обратно на кровать.  
— Я… я даже не знаю, что сказать, Бак.  
— Я понимаю, что это слишком быстро. Мы вместе всего несколько недель. Но это будет правильным решением для нас. Я люблю тебя, — мягко сказал Баки, отчего сердце Стива пропустило удар. — Я тебя люблю и не хочу терять ни минуты. Я хочу прожить с тобой всю жизнь. — Баки провел рукой по золотистым волосам Стива.  
— Мне нужно подумать. Мне… мне нужно немного времени, чтобы во всем разобраться.  
Баки кивнул. Кажется, его импульсивное предложение испугало Стива. Он побледнел и словно заледенел. Баки не мог понять, что это значит. Он даже не знал, хочет ли этого Стив, но _должен_ был спросить. Он должен был дать понять, что хочет настоящих отношений.  
— Не торопись, Стив. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я на тебя давлю.  
— Я и не думаю. Я просто… Все происходит слишком быстро.  
— А мне кажется, что поздно. Я был влюблен в тебя полжизни. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что должен переезжать сюда. Я хочу, чтобы ты делал то, что захочешь сам. Я буду тебя любить независимо от того, переедешь ты ко мне завтра или в следующем году. Потому что я с тобой до конца.  
Стив поцеловал Баки.  
— Я об этом подумаю. Мы рухнули с головой в эти отношения. Давай немного притормозим.  
Кивнув, Баки прикусил верхнюю губу Стива.  
 — Позволь мне сперва позаботиться об этом, — он огладил рукой твердый член Стива. — А потом ты уже сходишь в душ.

***

В доме Барнсов Стив вытащил коробку с рождественскими украшениями и оставил на подъездной дорожке, чтобы Уинифред могла изучить ее содержимое. Со смехом она вытащила один из орнаментов.  
— Ты помнишь это, Стивен?  
Баки сделал это украшение в первом классе. Это была заламинированная рождественская ель с их совместной фотографией. Они держались за руки, одинаковые щербатые улыбки на все лицо.  
Стив ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на нее.  
— Миссис Бетс сказала, что мы не должны были фотографироваться вместе. Баки ответил, что нашим мамам нужны мы оба, поэтому она сдалась и разрешила оставить общую фотографию на наших работах. Я тоже подарил маме такую. Она ее очень любила.  
— Она всегда висит у нас на елке.  
Стив вернул украшение Уинифред, которая положила его к остальным в большую коробку.  
— Ты всегда был частью нашей семьи, Стивен. Я не жду, чтобы ты меня скоро простил. Но мы думали о тебе так же часто, как и о Джеймсе.  
Стив отвел глаза.  
— Я понимаю, почему вы отдалились от меня. Я был напоминанием о нем. Вы волновались о Баки и, глядя на меня, переживали еще сильнее.  
Уинифред взяла его за руку.  
— Этого не должно было случиться.  
Стив в ответ сжал ее пальцы.  
— Но это случилось. Я не злюсь на вас. Я вас ни в чем не виню.  
В глазах Уинифред стояли слезы.  
— Зато я себя виню, Стивен. Ты потерял мать, и я была нужна тебе. Перед уходом Джеймс попросил меня позаботиться о тебе, присмотреть за тобой. Это была его _единственная_ просьба. И я не справилась. Я думала только о том, что же _произошло_ с моим мальчиком. И совершенно забыла о тебе.  
— Со мной все было в порядке.  
— Да, я знаю. Но это не умаляет моей вины.  
Хромая, из гаража появился Баки с коробкой в руке.  
— Я думал, что Бекка убиралась в гараже пару месяцев назад.  
— Да, — ответил Джордж, доставая очередную коробку. — Точно так же, как она делает все остальное.  
— Через задницу? — спросил Баки.  
— Я все слышала! — завопила Бекка из гаража.  
— А я и не пытался это скрывать! — заорал Баки в ответ.  
Стив забрал коробку и поставил ее с остальными рождественскими украшениями.  
— Я мог и сам справиться, — возмутился Баки.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Стив. — Я думаю, что вы с Ребеккой скоро сойдетесь врукопашную, поэтому тебе нужна свободная рука.  
— Думаешь, самый остроумный тут?  
— О да.  
Баки поцеловал Стива в щеку.  
— Ты такой милый.  
Тот приобнял его за талию.  
— Я знаю.  
— Мальчики, — шутливо заворчал Джордж. — Сперва работа, а потом уже флирт.  
Стив быстро поцеловал Баки еще раз.  
— Помоги маме, — сказал он и быстро зашагал ко входу в гараж.  
— И не нужно мне указывать, что делать!  
Стив повернулся и подмигнул.  
— Даже и не мечтаю об этом.  
Уинифред засмеялась, откладывая гирлянды к вещам, которые нужно будет раздать.  
— Я не думала, что увижу вас такими.  
— Какими? — спросил Баки, доставая ламинированную елку и любуясь беззубыми улыбками мальчишек.  
— Счастливыми. Вы наконец-то вместе и счастливы. Я так долго этого ждала, Джеймс, — она коснулась поврежденного плеча Баки. — Не упусти шанс.  
 _Почему все продолжают это повторять?  
_ — И не собираюсь, мам.  
— Никто ничего нарочно не портит, Джеймс. Ты так давно был в него влюблен. Я не хочу, чтобы кому-нибудь из вас снова было больно, — она глубоко вздохнула. — Мы причинили ему боль, Джеймс.  
— Я знаю, мам. Мы не хотели, но так вышло. Он бы никогда ничего специально не сделал, чтобы мы чувствовали себя виноватыми, но… Я удивлен, что он мне дал второй шанс.  
— Он не знал, что ты был в плену. Мы ничего ему не говорили.  
— Да, не знал. Он выслушал мои объяснения и дал мне шанс снова быть частью его жизни, — сказал Баки, все еще удивляясь тому, что Стив простил его.  
— Он всегда был очень благородным.  
— Мне повезло.  
Уинифред кивнула.  
— Нам всем повезло. Стивен всегда очень хорошо к нам относился. Даже… даже когда мы бросили его.  
— Ты не бросала его, мам.  
— Нет, это не так. Меня не было рядом. Никого из нас. Ему нужна была семья. Мы должны были быть одной семьей. Но ты попал в плен и… А бедный мальчик… Мы бросили его, а он лишился матери… Прошло всего два года со смерти Сары.  
Баки схватил мать за руку, чтобы остановить поток слез и слов.  
— Мы сейчас здесь, мам. Он с нами.

После нескольких часов тяжелой работы уборка и сортировка вещей в гараже были завершены. Баки с мамой сделали пиццу, заставляя Стива помогать и быть левой рукой Баки.  
— Тебе нужно научиться готовить чего-нибудь большее, чем бекон и тосты, дорогой.  
— Я умею. Не _слишком_ много, но умею.  
— Сара не научила тебя своим рецептам? — спросила Уинифред.  
— Кое-чему. Большинство у меня не получалось. Но зато я здорово научился делать ее фрикадельки.  
— Это которые с беконом и сыром? — спросил Баки.  
— Да, — сказал Стив с улыбкой. — Те самые, которые она делала, когда ты оставался с ночевкой. Вообще, я не очень хорошо готовлю. Она больше учила Баки.  
— Правда? — спросила Уинифред.  
— Да, немного.  
— У меня остались ее записи рецептов. Всегда надеялся, что кто-то сможет ими воспользоваться, — Стив посмотрел на Уинифред. — Баки здорово управляется на кухне.  
— Тогда покажи рецепты Джеймсу и пусть он приготовит твои любимые блюда.  
— Он уже делал мамины блинчики.  
— Боже, Джеймс, — воскликнула Уинифред.  
— Ма, — сказала Бекка, делая глоток вина. — Пусть Баки и Стив разбираются сами. Не нужно лезть.  
— Я не могу удержаться.  
— Не будь слишком романтичным, Джеймс, — предупредил его Джордж. — А то твоя мама начнет требовать этого же от меня.  
— Джордж, после тридцати пяти лет совместной жизни, я уже не жду никаких романтических жестов от тебя. Но у мальчиков все еще есть шанс.  
Под пристальным взглядом Баки Стив добавил мелко нашинкованный лук в сотейник с оливковым маслом и измельченным чесноком.  
— Я уверен, что Вы тот еще романтик, мистер Б, — сказал Стив, пытаясь отмыть едкий запах лука. Баки сказал, что запах чеснока останется на коже на несколько дней, поэтому тереть их бесполезно. Тем временем, он достал три банки консервированных томатов.  
— Открой, пожалуйста, — попросил Баки, помешивая лук и чеснок. — Как там тесто, ма?  
— Почти разморожено.  
Баки кивнул, глядя на колбасу и фарш. Он взял открытые банки с томатами и вылил содержимое к луку и чесноку.  
— Как ты сможешь размазать такой соус?  
— Для этой пиццы нам нужен толстый слой, — ответила Уинифред. — Эти томаты развалятся, но все еще будут в нужной концентрации. — Она смотрела, как Баки добавляет петрушку и базилик, которые накрошил Стив. — Если тебе нужен густой и однородный соус, то можно воспользоваться кухонным комбайном или блендером.  
— Не думаю, что у меня есть кухонный комбайн.  
— Не переживай, Стив. Если тебе понадобится, всегда сможешь воспользоваться моим.  
— Я не думаю, что он мне когда-нибудь понадобиться.  
— Не зарекайся, — сказала Уинифред.  
Той же ночью Баки проснулся. На этот раз его сон отличался от тех кошмаров, которые преследовали его. Он некоторое время смотрел в потолок, крепко прижав Стива, устроившегося у него на груди.  
— Я люблю тебя, Стиви, — прошептал он в темноту.  
Темная комната молчала в ответ.


	11. Глава 10

Во время прощального поцелуя Баки обнял Стива чуть крепче, чем обычно.  
— Все в порядке, дорогой? — забеспокоился Стив.  
— Все нормально, — ответил Баки, прижавшись к нему.  
Стив отстранился, взял лицо Баки обеими руками и заглянул в серо-голубые глаза.  
— Что случилось, Бак?  
— Просто сон, — ответил Баки, не открывая глаз.  
Стив резко выдохнул.  
— Боже, я не знал… Прости, я не знал.  
Баки схватился рукой за шею Стива.  
— Не волнуйся, я в порядке. Это не было воспоминание. Это было… я полагаю, мое подсознание, которое что-то пытается мне сказать. Мне кажется, я должен быть с тобой честен до конца. Ты должен знать, что тебя ждет, если ты решишь быть со мной.  
Стив сел на диван и указал на место рядом с собой.  
— Я с тобой, Бак. Независимо от того, соглашусь я жить с тобой или нет, фактически я уже это делаю. Я рядом. Я люблю тебя. И не собираюсь тебя бросать. Ты не должен ничего мне рассказывать, если не хочешь.  
Сглотнув, Баки сел рядом.  
— Ты уже видел шрамы. Ты знаешь о некоторых. Я… меня постоянно пытали. Резали, жгли, избивали, били током.  
Стив отвернулся со слезами на глазах. Баки взял его за руку. Это нужно было не только для того, чтобы успокоить Стива, но и для того, чтобы держаться самому. Кивнув, он продолжил.  
— Они… они проводили эксперименты… что-то вводили. Я не имею представления, что именно. Было больно. Очень. Я думал только о том, как хотел оказаться дома, с тобой.  
Стив легко сжал здоровое плечо Баки.  
— Для чего были эти препараты? Как ты себя чувствовал? Галлюцинации? Сонливость?  
— Когда ты включаешь доктора, это очень заводит.  
— В этом мой секрет, Бак. Я всегда доктор.  
Баки коротко засмеялся.  
— Судя по всему, да. В общем, препараты… То, что они вводили… было больно. Правда, было просто ужасно. Я никогда ничего подобного не испытывал. Появлялась усталость, слабость. Иногда казалось, что… сыворотка забирала силы. У меня кружилась голова. Я постоянно отключался.  
— Тебя же проверяли врачи после того, как Нат и Клинт тебя вытащили?  
Баки кивнул.  
— Целый консилиум. Побочных эффектов не обнаружили.  
— Поклянись, что это правда. Поклянись прямо сейчас или я потащу тебя в больницу и заставлю пройти все возможные тесты.  
— Только если исследование простаты ты проведешь сам.  
— Не смешно, — сказал Стив, но не смог удержаться и фыркнул.  
— Да я просто уморительный, — сказал Баки, коротко целуя Стива в щеку. — Поверь. Я в порядке. Та хрень, которую мне вводили, уже давно вышла из организма. Я думаю, что это были наркотики, чтобы я им рассказал всю информацию.  
— А ты продолжал повторять три вещи.  
Баки кивнул.  
— Да. Имя, серийный номер… твое имя.  
— Ты уверен, что говорил только это? Сыворотка не заставила тебя сказать что-то еще?  
— Больше они от меня ничего не добились. Даже в худшие минуты я ничего больше им не сказал. Это могло навредить моим друзьям и семье. И после того, как они бы от меня все узнали, они бы просто убили меня. Я не хотел умереть там и оставить тебя одного. У меня было ради кого жить. Они бы не смогли забрать меня у тебя. Это те воспоминания, с которыми мне приходится иметь дело. И тебе придется, если ты решишь жить со мной.  
— Буду я жить с тобой или нет, я все равно буду иметь дело с твоими воспоминаниями, Бак. У меня есть опасения относительно совместного проживания. Я боюсь, что ты поймешь, что совершил ошибку и… пожалеешь. Но даже… если ты изменишь свое решение, я надеюсь, что ты все еще останешься в моей жизни.  
— Стив, — начал Баки.  
Тот встал.  
— Мне пора на работу. Увидимся вечером.  
Поднявшись, Баки притянул Стива к себе и отчаянно и жестко поцеловал.  
— Ты мой, Стиви. И всегда был моим. Не смей в этом сомневаться.  
Потрясенный Стив стоял, тяжело дыша и глядя в серо-голубые глаза. Кивнув, он отправился на работу.

Телефон зазвонил, когда Баки думал, каким же образом убедить Стива в том, что он всегда будет его любить и хотеть. Номер на дисплее был неизвестным.  
— Барнс? — ответил он.  
— Приветствую, сержант, — раздался голос Тони Старка. — Я хотел сказать, что твоя рука готова.  
— Шикарно. Когда я должен приехать на примерку?  
— Я освободил для тебя весь день. Это еще одно преимущество быть начальником. Как ты относишься к журналистам?  
— Да нормально, вроде.  
— Мой пиарщик думает, что на примерку и тесты стоит позвать репортеров. Ну, чтобы прорекламировать проект.  
— Хорошо, без проблем, — Баки пришла в голову еще одна мысль. — Я позову парочку армейских знакомых.  
— Да, здорово. Сколько тебе нужно времени, чтобы добраться?  
— Дай мне час.  
Повесив трубку, Баки набрал номер Наташи.

***

— Кому-нибудь еще это место кажется… слишком? — спросил Клинт.  
— О да, — ответила Наташа, не поднимая взгляд от телефона. — Определенно, фаллический символ.  
— Ну не знаю, — сказал Баки. — Мне никогда не нужна была гиперкомпенсация.  
— Это _башня_.  
Баки засмеялся.  
— Ну да. Самая высокая в этом районе.  
Разговор прервался появлением Пеппер.  
— Сержант Барнс, спасибо, что пришли, — сегодня на ней было надето светло-зеленое платье с кремовым кардиганом. На ногах были светло-зеленые сандалии на каблуках. — Прошу Вас следовать за мной. Скоро у Вас будет новая рука.  
— Готов поспорить, Вы никогда не думали, что придется говорить что-то подобное, — пошутил Баки, ковыляя к лифту.  
— С Тони все может быть.  
— Вы давно работаете с мистером Старком? — спросила Наташа.  
 _Ага, а то ты не знаешь._  
— Я работаю в компании уже семь лет, — ответила Пеппер, открывая дверь лаборатории, в которой Баки уже был раньше.  
— А давно Вы давно в него влюблены?  
— Около половины этого времени, — прозвучал ответ без малейшей задержки. — Тони, сержант Барнс прибыл.  
— Отлично! — сказал Тони, выходя из ванной комнаты, потирая руки. Увидев Наташу и Клинта, одетых в деловом стиле, он удивленно приподнял брови. Наташа была в черной юбке и голубой блузке с черным шарфом из органзы, а Клинт — в шелковом сером костюме с фиолетовым галстуком.  
— Познакомьтесь, сержант-майор Наташа Романофф и штаб-сержант Клинт Бартон из сто седьмого.  
— Сержант Барнс, — начал Тони. — Почему у меня такое ощущение, что ты не тот, кем кажешься.  
— Потому что это так.  
— А существуют… видеоигры о твоих подвигах?  
— Может, парочка, — ответила Наташа.  
— Ага… я так понимаю, есть и отчеты о секретных операциях?  
— Они когда-нибудь будут обнародованы, — сказала Наташа. — С некоторыми отредактированными моментами.  
— Мое уважение к тебе значительно выросло, сержант. Кто бы мог подумать, что невинный Стив Роджерс спит с бойцом спецотряда. Ты же был снайпером?  
— Да, — ответил Баки.  
— Вау… это… жуть, — ответил Тони, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.  
— Это да, — сказал Клинт, когда дверь открылась и в комнату вошел высокий стройный мужчина в черном костюме с красным галстуком, за ним красивая женщина с длинными каштановыми волосами, одетая в темно-красную куртку, и светловолосый мужчина в серебристом спортивном костюме с большим чемоданом в руках. Баки решил, что в нем находится камера.  
— Джарвис, — поздоровался Тони. — Познакомься с нашим первым подопечным. Сержант, это Джарвис. Моя правая рука.  
— Приятно познакомиться, сержант Барнс. Я прошу прощения, мистер Старк может быть настоящей занозой, — сказал Джарвис с текучим британским акцентом и протянул руку для приветствия.  
— Комментарий про правую руку? Да все в порядке.  
— В качестве представителя прессы мы выбрали Ванду Максимофф.  
— Я понимаю, почему именно ее, — прошептал Баки Джарвису, ухмыляясь, при виде румянца, появившегося у него на щеках.  
Девушка пожала руку.  
— Меня зовут Ванда. Оператор — это мой брат Пьетро, — у нее был приятный акцент, похожий на словацкий. — Мы работаем на канале KNW Нью-Йорк. Прежде, чем мы начнем, у меня есть пара вопросов.  
— Разве что Вы не будете возражать, если я не захочу на них отвечать, — сказал Баки.  
Ванда улыбнулась.  
— Я бы хотела узнать как можно больше о Вашей службе.  
— Кое-что является закрытой информацией.  
— Это… очень сексуально, — сказала Ванда, откидывая темные волосы.  
— Не для тех, кто там был.  
— Понимаю. В каком отряде Вы служили?  
— Сто седьмой. Он расформирован. Ревущие Коммандос, мы так себя назвали, вышли из игры. Мы все в отставке.  
— И Вы потеряли руку в бою? — спросила Ванда, записывая ответы Баки.  
— Если бы. Я потерял ее в аварии, когда пьяный водитель проехал на красный и сбил меня на мотоцикле. Это было два с половиной месяца назад.  
— Правда? — Ванда посмотрела на брата. — Пьетро, можешь снять, как мистер Старк достает руку из хранилища?  
Тот кивнул и вышел.  
— И где же теперь этот водитель?  
— Эмм, — начал Баки, почувствовав себя очень глупо, потому что понятия не имел.  
К счастью, у Наташи не было проблем с ответом на этот вопрос.  
— Он вышел из тюрьмы и заключил соглашение с прокурором о признании вины. Сейчас он на реабилитации из-за зависимости.  
— Это больше похоже на спа-салон, — ухмыльнулся Клинт.  
— Бартон, — начал Баки.  
— Нет, Барнс. Этот тупой богатенький ублюдок чуть не убил тебя и теперь прохлаждается и типа принимает тот факт, что не может контролировать свою зависимость? Нет. Извини, но меня такой вариант не устраивает.  
Клин _никогда_ не был так зол. Он шутил о руке Баки, относился ко всему с изрядным чувством юмора. Такой взрыв был совсем на него не похож.  
— Клинт, — успокаивающе проговорила Наташа.  
Ванда быстро что-то писала в блокноте.  
— Позже, Нат, — сказал Клинт сквозь сжатые зубы. Он отошел от них, сел на диван в лаборатории и уткнулся лицом в ладони.  
— Могу я узнать имена Ваших друзей?  
— Наташа Романофф и Клинт Бартон.  
— Вы были в одном отряде?  
— Да. Теперь мы партнеры по бизнесу.  
— Бизнес?  
Баки отвернулся от Клинта, сидевшего на кожаном диване. Над ним склонилась Наташа, держа его лицо в своих руках. Он никогда не видел, чтобы она так делала.  
— Мы являемся совладельцами охранной фирмы «Красная комната». Она находится в Бруклине.  
— Потрясающе. Вы через столько прошли… через войну… и продолжаете держаться вместе во время мирной жизни. Все еще остаетесь друзьями.  
— Они — моя семья, — ответил Баки. Это был простой вопрос. Наташа и Клинт были членами семьи. Они были нужны ему.  
— Это очень здорово, — вздохнула Ванда.  
— И снова, не для тех, кто там побывал. Большую часть времени — это просто ад.  
— Вы подали мне идею для следующего материала, — сказала Ванда, с сумасшедшей скоростью делая пометки. — А Вы все еще общаетесь с остальными Коммандос?  
— Да, — сказал Баки, вспоминая воссоединение, которое для них устроил Стив.  
— Почему Вы так улыбаетесь?  
— Просто… вспомнил последнюю нашу встречу.  
— Я определенно сделаю из этого отличную историю. Я очень надеюсь, что Вы расскажете мне об этом.  
— Надеюсь, ты достаточно снял меня с рукой? — раздраженно спросил Тони. — Потому что я бы уже хотел начать примерку с сержантом.  
Джарвис положил руку на плечо Ванды и отвел ее в сторону.  
— Вы бы хотели закончить интервью до или после того, как у сержанта появится новая рука?  
— Я думаю, после. Пьетро, снимай все примерки и испытания.  
— Как скажешь, — ответил он. Его акцент был слабее, чем у сестры.  
Баки приблизился к рабочему столу и внимательно осмотрел руку. Тони добавил красную звезду на плече.  
— Она изменилась.  
— Да. Я усовершенствовал металлическое покрытие, — сказал Тони и указал на звезду. — Также я установил аварийный выключатель на всякий случай. Мало ли во время игр с Роджерсом ты увлечешься и придушишь…  
— Тони! — рявкнула Пеппер, понимая, что все это окажется на записи.  
— Ну, а что? — хмыкнул Тони. Скорчив рожу, он продолжил. — Обновленное покрытие также позволяет находиться в воде — плавание, дождь, секс в душе, все что угодно. Она практически не требует обслуживания, поэтому проблем быть не должно. Я бы хотел видеть тебя раз в неделю ближайший месяц, чтобы провести еще некоторые тесты.  
— Да, конечно, — согласился Баки. — Спасибо, что добавил выключатель.  
— На прошлой неделе ты переживал из-за ее силы. Поэтому я отрегулировал настройки и добавил возможность отключения. Не волнуйся, сержант. Я рассчитал десятки вероятностей и предотвратил все возможные проблемы, которые смог придумать. К сожалению, я не могу учесть _совсем все,_ поэтому будь готов и старайся приспособиться.  
— Я сделал первый шаг, когда решил прийти сюда. Это для меня в новинку, но я смогу справиться.  
— Ты знаешь, я тебе даже поверил. Сядь, пожалуйста.  
Баки сел на знакомый стул, на котором он сидел во время первого визита. Наташа пересекла комнату тихо, как рысь, оказалась у него за спиной и завязала его темные волосы в низкий хвост.  
— Не переживай, Барнс, — прошептала она. — Это правильный шаг.  
— Я знаю.  
— Ты сможешь обнять Роджерса.  
— Я смогу обнять _тебя_.  
— Смотри не перенапрягайся.  
Баки хмыкнул и посмотрел на Клинта, который беседовал с Вандой на кожаном диване.  
— Бартон в порядке?  
— Да. Он пытается сдержаться. Честного суда не было, а ты — его семья. Ему из-за этого больно и он зол. Прокурор даже не попытался посадить этого парня и отказался сообщить об этом жертве, то есть тебе. Словно до тебя ему вообще нет дела.  
— Как ты узнала?  
— Я взломала парочку внутренних систем. Проще пареной репы. Полицейский, который его арестовал, официально попытался опротестовать действия прокурора.  
— Здорово.  
— Она просто в ярости. Он уже отбрехался от двух обвинений и проведет двадцать восемь дней в реабилитационной клинике для богатых и знаменитых.  
— Теперь я понимаю, почему Клинт бесится. Может быть… мне нужно рассказать Стиву об этом.  
— Вы партнеры, Барнс. Он имеет право знать, что случилось с этим избалованным богатым ублюдком, который чуть не убил тебя. И ты должен ему об этом сказать.  
— Я думаю, ты права, — вздохнул Баки. Он не хотел, чтобы Стив волновался, злился, как Клинт. Он не хотел, чтобы Стив испытывал хоть какие-то негативные эмоции, связанные с ним.  
— Я всегда права, Барнс.  
— Этого я тебе никогда не скажу.  
— Ты готов? — спросил Тони.  
Наташа тихо и незаметно отошла в сторону.  
— Готов, как никогда. Я скоро снова буду в полной комплектации.  
— Потеря руки не означает, что ты был сломан, сержант. Ты все еще тот же человек, которым и был раньше. Ты просто будешь… немного киборгом. Да и Роджерс тебя будет любить любым.  
— Я делаю это не ради Стива. Он, конечно, много значит, но я делаю это для себя.  
— Это именно то, что мне и нужно было услышать, — Тони взял руку и закрепил ее. На этот раз она идеально встала на место. Нововведения были идеальны. — Как себя чувствуешь? — спросил он, закрепляя металлический манипулятор.  
— Отлично.  
— Покалывания? Дискомфорт?  
— Нет, ничего.  
— Роскошно! — воскликнул Тони, проводя манипулятором над рукой, проверяя наличие нарушений. — Давай проверим соединения. Согни локоть.  
Баки сделал то, что его просили. Рука свободно сгибалась и разгибалась с легким жужжанием.  
— Черт возьми! — воскликнул Клинт. — Это великолепно!  
Тони хмыкнул.  
— Мне кажется, это нужно будет вырезать.  
Он положил брусок перед Баки.  
— Возьми его, сержант.  
Баки взял. На этот раз обошлось без повреждений.  
— Я отрегулировал ее, теперь она имеет такую же силу, как и твоя вторая рука. Нужно будет тренироваться, конечно… но, я думаю, что она готова.  
— Ты уверен? — спросил Баки. — Я могу потерпеть еще пару дней, если ты хочешь еще что-нибудь исправить.  
— Я с ней уже наигрался. Это твоя рука, сержант. Теперь играть с ней будешь ты.

***

Этим же вечером Стив пришел с работы домой и обнаружил Баки уже с двумя руками.  
Одна была настоящая. Вторая — металлическая, сияющая и великолепная. С алой звездой на плече. Двигалась с небольшим металлическим гулом, но совершенно естественно. Стив ничего не мог с собой поделать, но боролся с чувством, что он больше не будет нужен Баки. Теперь у него была вторая рука, и он мог все делать самостоятельно.  
Он знал, что будет больно, но был готов принять любое решение.  
— Очень красиво, Бак, — сказал Стив с улыбкой.  
Баки улыбнулся в ответ, приблизился и обнял его обеими руками.  
— Я так давно хотел тебя обнять. Держать тебя в обеих руках.  
Стиву оставалось только сдерживать слезы. 


	12. Глава 11

Возвращение Баки к работе затягивалось. После двух месяцев отсутствия он предпочел бы сразу же оказаться на огневом рубеже. Несмотря на то, что физическая терапия проходила отлично, все врачи были довольны прогрессом, он не мог вернуться в поле. Он хотел, но что-то его удерживало. Что-то, _помимо_ травмы.  
 _Стив._  
Баки беспокоили сомнения Стива. Тот все еще вел себя так, будто каждую минуту ждал, что Баки бросит его. Ждал, что снова останется один. Но этого не происходило. Даже через неделю после получения новой руки Стив никак не мог принять тот факт, что Баки с ним и никуда не собирается уходить.  
Это никогда не обсуждалось вслух, но все время казалось, будто он ждет, что Баки попросит его уйти. Видимо в этом и была причина того, что он так и не дал ответа на вопрос о переезде.  
Баки не мог его винить. Он должен был быть терпеливым, но твердо стоять на своем. Он должен был _убедить_ Стива, что любит его и хочет провести рядом всю жизнь. Он хотел показать ту любовь, которую чувствовал.  
Уверенность.  
Доверие.  
Он _должен_ был показать, что доверяет Стиву. Но не хотел ничего рассказывать о войне, о том, что видел, о том, что все еще вызывает кошмары. Но ему нужно было это сделать. Особенно после того, как громко хлопнувшая выхлопная труба автомобиля привела к досадному инциденту.  
Стив помог ему справиться с этим.  
Но… Баки снова _причинил ему боль_.  
И несмотря на все заверения, что это не его вина, Баки не верил. Он не мог перестать винить себя. Демоны все еще преследовали его, но благодаря Стиву таких эпизодов становилось все меньше.  
Он собирался показать, как много это для него значит.  
Он хотел добиться Стива.  
И так как сегодня не было ни клиентов, ни консультации, Баки достал телефон. У доктора Роджерса сегодня был приемный день, но к этому моменту он уже должен был закончить с пациентами и, скорее всего, сидел за столом и заполнял карточки. Чтобы дать понять, что думает о нем, Баки отправил сообщение.

**Скучно. — ББ 14:48**   
_Мне жаль это слышать. Чем я могу помочь? — СР. 14:49_   
**Расскажи, что на тебе надето. — ББ 14:50**   
_Ты пытаешься развлечься? — СР. 14:50_   
**Как всегда, дорогой. — ББ 14:51**   
_Ты же знаешь, что на мне надето. Я одевался при тебе утром. — СР 14:52_   
**Да. Первый раз. Ты так соблазнительно одеваешься, что у меня нет вариантов, кроме как снять все это с тебя. — ББ 14:52**   
_Не понимаю, с чего это мой галстук соблазнительный. — СР 14:53_   
**Потому что ты его носишь. Ты сейчас в нем? — ББ 14:54**   
_Ты же знаешь, что да. — СР 14:54_   
**Ммм, мне нравится думать о тебе в этом галстуке. Отправь фотку. — ББ 14:55**   
_Ты хочешь, чтобы я сфотографировал себя с галстуком? — СР 14:56_   
**Конечно. Ну давай. Мне ужасно скучно. Давай. — ББ 14:57**   
_Ладно. — СР 14:58_

В следующем сообщении была фотография лица и груди Стива. На накрахмаленной белой рубашке был повязан галстук сапфирового цвета.

**Это то, что мне и было нужно. — ББ 15:03**   
_Ты иногда меня пугаешь. — 15:04_   
**Я стараюсь. А теперь сними рубашку. — ББ 15:05**   
_Ты уже видел меня без нее утром. — СР 15:05_   
**Я готов смотреть на тебя без одежды весь день, каждый день до конца жизни. И мне этого не будет достаточно. — ББ 15:06**   
_Слишком много обнаженки. — СР 15:07_   
**Недостаточно. А теперь покажи мне свое тело, скромняжка. — ББ 15:08**   
_Я сейчас в офисе, Баки. — СР 15:09_   
**И? — ББ 15:09**

Стив отправил фотографию голой икры. Баки рассмеялся в голос.

**О да, детка. Сегодня вечером я тобой займусь — ББ 15:12**   
_Эх, если бы я знал, что тебя так просто завести, я бы сфотографировал свои икры сто лет назад — СР 15:15_   
**И я бы тут же на тебя набросился. Не могу перестать думать о том, как бы это выглядело, когда ты был маленьким. — ББ 15:15**   
_Довольно жуткое зрелище. — СР 15:15_   
**Очень сомневаюсь. Только не для меня. Сколько раз я ночами мечтал об этом теле. А теперь мне достаточно тебя разбудить и сорвать всю одежду. — ББ 15:16**   
**Тебя очень легко удовлетворить. — СР 15:17**   
**Это только тебе, дорогой — ББ 15:18**

— Ты собираешься переписываться с ним весь день? — спросила Наташа, стоя в дверях кабинета.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что я со Стивом переписываюсь?  
— У тебя появляется дурная улыбка, когда ты говоришь с ним или о нем. Или когда ты о нем думаешь. Или когда кто-нибудь его упоминает. Ты же по уши влюблен.  
— Ревнуешь?  
— Совсем нет. У меня есть достойная половинка.  
— Это Клинт-то _достойный_?  
— Нет. Он настоящий болван. Но он _мой_ болван.  
Посмотрев на Наташину улыбку, Баки понял, что его лицо, скорее всего, выглядит точно также.  
— Как дела со Стивом?  
Баки встал, медленно подошел к холодильнику и достал бутылку воды.  
— Он много чего избегает. Старается не воспринимать всерьез. Мне кажется, он все еще боится, что я передумаю. Что я просто жду, когда нога полностью заживет и брошу его, — ответил он, откручивая крышку.  
— Если бы он видел, как ты тосковал без него, вопросов бы даже не возникало. Ты был такой несчастный. У меня даже была для тебя пуля. Каждый раз, когда ты получал письмо или общался с ним, я думала о том, чтобы ей воспользоваться. Она была именная. Серьезно, Клинт написал на ней твое имя маркером. На всякий случай, чтобы можно было избавить тебя от страданий.  
— Не так уж все и _плохо_ было.  
— Это было _ужасно_. Ты был похож на влюбленную девочку-подростка. Но это был худший вариант девочки-подростка. Клинт и Дум-Дум перерыли все в поисках розовенького дневника.  
— Неправда.  
Клинт прошествовал в кабинет и взял из рук Баки бутылку воды.  
— Правда. И вообще-то нашли. Дум-Дум купил его, а на следующей неделе ты пропал, поэтому мы не запихнули его тебе под подушку. Может быть, он все еще его хранит.  
— Ну простите, что попал в плен и испортил такую шутку.  
— Тебе должно быть стыдно. Это была бы просто бомба. В общем, я принес договор о переговорах с Полицейским управлением Нью-Йорка. Вы оба должны его подписать, чтобы я его вернул.  
Баки взял ручку и подписал в указанном месте.  
— Такое чувство, что тебе нужно пиво.  
— Парочку. Но сегодня я веду свою женщину на ужин, и она позволит мне немного расслабиться.  
Ухмыляясь, Баки снова взял в руки телефон. Его улыбка стала шире, когда на экране он увидел фотографию голой груди Стива с подписью:

_Мне это не нравится, но я должен подогреть твой интерес. — СР 15:22_   
**Я поставлю эту фотку на твой контакт. Мы оба знаем, что я крайне заинтересован. — ББ 15:23**   
_Во сколько у тебя сеанс с Беннером? — СР 15:25_

Сменив тему, Стив постарался избежать разговора о возможном будущем. Но Баки его разочарует. Они проведут остаток жизни вместе, понимает Стив это или нет.  
Он никогда его не оставит. _Никогда_.

**16:00. Я уже почти ушел. Жди меня дома. Я принесу ужин. Не стесняйся подождать меня обнаженным. — ББ 15:26**   
_Типичный мужик. Думаешь своим членом. — СР 15:27_   
**Большую часть времени о твоем члене — ББ 15:27**   
_Ха-ха. — СР 15:27_   
**Нат сверлит меня взглядом, так что мне пора. Увидимся вечером. Я тебя люблю, Стиви. — ББ 15:28**   
_Я тоже тебя люблю, Бак — СР 15:28_

***

Сидя в своем обычном удобном кресле напротив доктора Беннера, Баки вытер правую руку о штаны цвета хаки (Баки казалось, что в костюме он выглядел бы странно). Доктор Беннер посмотрел на него и спросил.  
— Как дела?  
— Не очень. Я… я набросился на Стива пару дней назад.  
— Снова воспоминания?  
Баки кивнул.  
— Да. Выхлопная труба машины громко хлопнула. И я отреагировал.  
— Вы просто пытались его защитить.  
— Я не знаю, — вздохнул Баки. — Мне кажется, я хотел убраться с линии огня. Стив оказался на пути.  
— Я не верю в это. Вы услышали что-то, что могло быть выстрелом и это послужило сигналом. Расскажите мне, что _именно_ случилось.  
Баки начал рассказ.  
Они запоем смотрели «Светлячок». Сцены жестокости и выстрелы вообще никак не влияли на Баки, поэтому он просто наслаждался сериалом. (Стив оказался фанатом и уже смотрел его вместе с мамой, когда тот только вышел). Попкорн уже закончился, поэтому Баки воспользовался самым жалостливым взглядом, пока Стив наконец не сдался.  
— Принести еще пива?  
— Да, это было бы здорово, — ответил Баки. Он сидел, положив ноги на кофейный столик. — Ты слишком хорош для меня.  
— Не забывай об этом.  
Стив хотел перевести все в шутку, но Баки никогда бы это не забыл. Как сильно он его любил. То, кем он был, кем он стал, кем он будет. Баки любил его целиком и полностью.  
Он просто должен был убедить в этом Стива.  
В тот момент, когда Стив направлялся к кухне, выхлопная труба машины за окном открытой террасы громко хлопнула. Баки мгновенно начал действовать. Он не думал — просто действовал. Защитить. Спасти Стива.  
Стив ахнул, когда Баки ухватил его за шею и толкнул на пол, и только крякнул, ударившись затылком об пол.  
Баки вспомнил опасность.  
Взрывы.  
Пули.  
Смерть.  
Солдаты.  
Повстанцы.  
Невинные жертвы. Старики. Женщины. _Дети_.  
— … ко мне, — услышал он.  
Глубокий голос. Красивый. Дом.  
Серо-голубые глаза прояснились. Стив большими руками обхватил его лицо, что-то успокаивающе шептал и позволил Такеру вылизывать лицо Баки.  
— Давай, дорогой. Я здесь. Ты в безопасности, любимый.  
Живой рукой Баки сжал запястье Стива.  
— Я в порядке, Стиви.  
Он попытался встать, но Стив крепко держал его за талию и прижался лицом к шее, удерживая на полу.  
— Стив в порядке? — спросил доктор Беннер, когда история закончилась.  
— Да. Он ударился затылком. Он… успокаивал меня. Убедился, что я в порядке. Но хотя ему было больно, он считал, что мое состояние важнее.  
— Вас беспокоит то, что Вы важнее для Стива, чем он сам?  
— Нет. Я хочу быть важным для Стива. Я хочу, чтобы он понял, что я ним с навсегда, что я люблю его.  
— Тогда Вы должны ему это показать, сержант. В данной ситуации терпение — Ваш лучший друг. Вполне объяснимо, что Стив боится потерять Вас снова.  
Баки кивнул.  
— Об этом он никогда не должен волноваться. Я люблю его больше всего на свете. Я всегда любил его. Я не смогу без него. Я не переживу.

***

Когда Баки пришел домой, Стив вовсе не был обнажен. С разочарованием помог смирится тот факт, что на нем был тот самый галстук, в котором он был на работе. Оставив коробки с китайской едой на кухне, Баки прижался к Стиву и легонько прикусил кожу на горле.  
— Если ты в ближайшее время не окажешься во мне, я сдохну.  
Стив рвано выдохнул.  
— Я не…  
Баки отстранился.  
— Ты отказываешься дать мне то, чего я хочу?  
— Я дам тебе _все_ , Бак. Все, что ты захочешь — будет твоим.  
— Отлично, — сказал Баки, схватив в кулак сапфировый галстук. — Я хочу, чтобы мы занялись любовью. Я хочу, чтобы ты заполнил меня, пока я не почувствую, что мы с тобой одно целое.  
Стив запустил пальцы обеих рук в темные волосы, потянул, чтобы Баки поднял лицо и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Ты — лучшая часть меня, Бак, — Стив наклонился и поцеловал чувствительное место на шее.  
Невыносимо медленно рука Стива соскользнула с волос на поясницу.  
— Ты мой, Стиви. А я — твой.  
 — До конца, — тихо сказал Стив.  
— Ты же это знаешь.  
Взяв Стива за руку, Баки повел его в спальню к кровати, на которой они занимались любовью, спали в объятиях друг друга в течение последних десяти недель. К месту, где Баки бы хотел навсегда быть со Стивом.  
Баки распустил галстук Стива и быстро расстегнул пуговицы рубашки, открывая взгляду фарфоровую кожу.  
— Ты такой красивый, — сказал он, проводя живой рукой по животу. После того, как были сняты туфли и рубашка, Баки сказал:  
— Это настоящее преступление — носить одежду. Скрывать все это.  
— Я думаю, мои пациенты с тобой не согласятся.  
— Не уверен в этом, — сказал Баки с ухмылкой и поцеловал голую кожу. Стив выгнулся навстречу его губам и застонал. Ему было так хорошо, когда Баки оказался еще ближе, заключив его в объятия. Баки и самого затопило ощущениями от долгих сладких поцелуев и близости Стива.  
Когда Баки буквально вжался, отчаянно и требовательно, Стив развернулся и толкнул его на кровать.  
— Ты мне нужен, — практически захныкал Барнс.  
— И ты меня получишь. Так, как хочешь. Но… Я хочу немного поиграть с тобой. В качестве наказания за сегодняшнюю переписку.  
— Черт.  
Стив сжал правое плечо Баки.  
— Следи за языком.  
— Ты же не думаешь, что я буду сейчас контролировать, что говорю?  
— Посмотрим.  
Баки оказался прижат к кровати. Несмотря на все попытки контролировать ситуацию, инициатива полностью принадлежала Стиву. Наклонившись, он прижался к губам Баки в глубоком поцелуе, отчего тот вскрикнул и простонал, продолжая постанывать с каждым движением языка.  
Когда желание стало слишком сильным, Баки стал крепко прижиматься, не давая Стиву отстраниться. Тот же, удерживая любовника за запястья, развел его руки в стороны и зафиксировал, не позволяя двигаться.  
Зажатый в тисках, распластавшийся, Баки вздохнул и низко застонал, когда Стив принялся его прикусывать и нежно облизывать. Баки чувствовал, как внутри него все сжимается и пульсирует.  
Затем Стив отстранился, и Баки издал разочарованный стон. Даже будучи в плену, он никогда не чувствовал себя таким слабым и отчаянным.  
Стив был сильно возбужден. Отпустив руки Баки, он сел, и Баки, продолжая обхватывать его ногами, дотронулся до него, отчего Стив издал глубокий гортанный стон.  
— Я… я не могу, Бак… Я уже почти…  
Он опустил Баки на кровать и, покрывая поцелуями его грудь, ногой раздвинул бедра любовника. Баки устроил обе руки: живую и металлическую — на его плечах. Когда их губы снова соприкоснулись, он застонал.  
Стив мучительно медленно и дразняще разрабатывал Баки двумя смазанными пальцами, продолжая терзать его губы. Беззвучно умоляя, Баки толкался бедрами вперед, царапая спину Стива.  
Когда, натянув презерватив, Стив вошел в него одним слитым движением, Баки сжал его плечи, выгнулся и закричал.  
— Господи, Бак, — прошептал Стив, задрожав, когда он оказался полностью внутри.  
Он снова поймал губы Баки и начал медленно двигаться. Чувствуя биение его сердца и каждый вдох, он искал то самое место, в котором было сконцентрировано наивысшее удовольствие, и когда нашел, Баки беспомощно закричал.  
— Я тебя чувствую, Бак.  
— Так… хорошо… Стиви. Боже.  
Баки обеими руками обнял Стива, удерживавшего его бедра на весу. Он был твердый, тяжелый, пронзающий. Вкусный. Поддерживая бедра Баки, Стив вынудил его принять заданный им темп и полностью расслабиться.  
Стив непрерывно двигался, вперед и назад. Баки устроил свою голову у него на руке, а его член оказался зажат между их животами. Этого сладостного трения оказалось достаточно, чтобы он получил все, что хотел. Почувствовал себя беспомощным. Наконец Баки достиг грани и бурно кончил мягкими толчкам. Ощущая его ритмичные спазмы, Стив и сам сорвался в оргазм после всего нескольких толчков.  
Откатившись, Стив вжался лицом в горло Баки, пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Ты просто невероятный, Стиви.  
— Я буду считать это комплиментом.  
— Поверь, это так и есть.  
— Ты — любовь всей моей жизни, — тихо сказал Стив, расчесывая пальцами мягкие волосы.  
Баки поднял голову и посмотрел на Стива, в его голубые глаза.  
— Я жив только благодаря тебе, Стиви. Ты помог мне выжить. Любовь к тебе помогла мне выжить. Ты — все, что мне нужно. _Всегда_.  
И это была чистая правда. Для того, чтобы существовать, Баки нужна была вода, еда, крыша над головой, а для того, чтобы жить — только Стив. 


	13. Глава 12

Субботнее утро Баки встретил в объятиях Стива. И когда будильник мерзко завопил, Баки, простонав, выключил его и вжался лицом в местечко между шеей и плечом Стива. Он не хотел покидать этот уголок тепла, любви и мира.  
— Я должен вставать, дорогой. Я на дежурстве сегодня.  
— У тебя же есть еще несколько часов.  
— Я должен постирать форму.  
— Ну так запихни ее в стиралку и возвращайся, — требовательно сказал Баки. Затем добавил, загадочно улыбаясь. — У меня есть для тебя подарок.  
Стив поднялся и посмотрел на него, сузив глаза.  
— Дааа? И какой же?  
— Увидишь, когда вернешься.  
— Ты интригуешь меня, чтобы я уж точно вернулся. Так нечестно!  
— Я же знаю, что ты ужасно любопытный.  
— Ладно. Дай мне пять минут.  
— Поторопись, дорогой мой.  
Баки поднялся с кровати, ругаясь, когда в заживающем голеностопе что-то щелкнуло. Он доковылял до комода и в нижнем ящике под носками и бельем нашел длинную прямоугольную коробку и кинул ее на кровать. Открыв коробку, он вытащил игрушку. Она была новая, из эластичного пластика, и на нее сегодня были большие планы.  
Проверив все соединения на металлической руке (он уже наловчился делать это очень быстро), Баки уселся на кровать и взял игрушку.  
— Так, — сказал Стив, заходя в комнату. — Что… — увидев предмет, он спросил. — Это такое?  
— Это называется вагиноимитатор, — ответил Баки. — Снимай трусы и забирайся ко мне. Я хочу кое-что попробовать.  
Удивленный, Стив повиновался.  
Отложив игрушку в сторону, Баки обнял Стива и поцеловал его.  
— Ты сутки будешь на вызовах. Я буду очень по тебе скучать.  
— Это всего один день, — заметил Стив.  
— Да, я знаю. Очень длинный день. Черт, я и забыл, что у тебя будут еще и трехдневные конференции.  
— В следующем месяце.  
— Мне понадобится второй вагиноимитатор, — хмыкнул Баки.  
Засмеявшись, Стив прижался к нему губами.  
— Ты это выдержишь.  
Баки сжал волосы Стива в металлическом кулаке и крепко стиснул задницу живой ладонью. Тесно прижавшись, он поцеловал его глубоко и голодно. Подтащив Роджерса еще ближе, Баки вынудил его развести ноги и сесть ему на колени. Стив ерзал, пытаясь оказаться еще ближе, и непрерывно стонал.  
— Да, Баки. Да, — пробормотал он, откидывая голову.  
Разведя ноги, Баки приподнял колени, чтобы удержать бедра Стива. Выдавив немного смазки в отверстие игрушки, Баки опустил ее на эрегированный член любовника. Стив выгнулся и громко всхлипнул.  
— Блять, Стив. Ты такой красивый.  
Стив задыхался от удовольствия, запрокинув голову. Пока он был занят собственными ощущениями, захлебываясь дыханием с каждым новым толчком, Баки скользнул в эластичную игрушку собственным членом.  
Почувствовал плоть Баки на другом конце, Стив вскрикнул. Он никогда раньше не пользовался игрушками в постели (что не удивительно, учитывая ограниченность его сексуального опыта) и теперь понял, чего он был лишен. Видя член Баки напротив своего, игрушку, обернутую вокруг них обоих, его обдало жаром. Это было невероятное зрелище.  
Это было даже слишком. Больше не в силах сдерживаться, он откинулся назад, всхлипывая и постанывая, пока Баки продолжал двигаться, непрерывно потираясь о его член.  
— Баки… Бак… Я уже…  
— Я тоже, малыш. Иди ко мне.  
Оргазм Стива подтолкнул и Баки, и выплеснувшись, их сперма смешалась внутри игрушки. Стив тяжело дышал, пытаясь собраться с мыслями после головокружительной разрядки. Баки провел живой рукой по волосам Стива, успокаивая его.  
— Такой красивый.  
— Ты… дьявол.  
— Но ты же любишь меня.  
— Больше… всего… на свете.  
Аккуратно отложив игрушку в сторону, чтобы потом вымыть, Баки придвинулся к Стиву и поцеловал его.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю, Стиви. Ты — лучшее, что со мной происходило. Я хочу провести с тобой всю жизнь.  
Стив ответил долгим и глубоким поцелуем.  
— Пойдем в душ. Мне скоро нужно будет идти.  
— Увольняйся. Мы переедем жить на остров, где подают напитки с маленькими зонтиками.  
— Отличная возможность спастись от пиратов. Или стать ими.  
— Это да, — засмеялся Баки.  
— Пойдем, дорогой. Я дам тебе помыть мне спинку.  
— Лучший момент дня.

***

Баки быстро понял, что ему ужасно не нравится, когда Стив на вызовах. Его смена в отделении неотложной помощи была, казалось, бесконечна. Стив писал сообщения, когда мог, за что Баки был ужасно благодарен. Ему было очень скучно. И Стив совсем не помогал.

_Тебе нужно придумать какое-нибудь хобби. Я все еще рисую. И немного тку и вышиваю. — СР 10:20_   
**Да ладно? Я никогда ничего не видел. — ББ 10:21**   
_Все хранится у меня в квартире. — СР 10:22_   
**Тебе нужно принести что-нибудь сюда. — ББ 10:23**   
_Возможно. — СР 10:23  
Прости, мне нужно идти. Напишу позже. — СР 10:24_

Вздохнув, Баки откинул голову на спинку дивана. Подошел Такер и положил голову ему на колени. Его карие глаза были полны сочувствия.  
— Всего лишь одну ночь, приятель. Я смогу выдержать.  
Такер заскулил, когда Баки печально вздохнул.  
— Да, — сказал он, словно соглашаясь с собакой. Он почесал пса за мягким ухом. — Я тоже по нему скучаю.  
Баки чувствовал себя глупо. Он, взрослый человек, сидит и страдает по своему возлюбленному. Он просто привык, что Стив всегда был здесь. Привык к тому, как они вместе смотрели телевизор, как шутили во время еды, как рассказывали друг другу о том, как прошел день. Он привык к Стиву. Было очень странно нуждаться в ком-то так сильно. Он никогда ни от кого не зависел, но в данный момент чувствовал именно это. Сидя на диване, он просто хотел, чтобы Стив был с ним. Но у того же есть работа! Как и у Баки. Что с ним не так, в конце концов!  
Хотел этого Стив или нет, он стал частью жизни Баки. Он _обустроил_ себе теплое местечко в его _сердце_.  
Услышав звук открываемой двери, Баки встал и скрестил руки. Наташа впорхнула в комнату. За ней проследовал Клинт с коробками пиццы в руках.  
— Что вы тут делаете? И где вы достали пиццу в десять утра?  
— У меня много связей, Барнс, — ответила Наташа. Баки в этом даже не сомневался.  
— Мы подумали, что тебе будет скучно, пока твой бойфренд на работе, — сказал Клинт, укладывая коробки на стол.  
— Ты тоже собираешься меня откармливать?  
— Только если ты захочешь, но… явно не так, как это делает доктор Роджерс, — заржал Клинт.  
— А ну хватит флиртовать! — прервала их Наташа. — Мы просто хотели составить тебе компанию. Мы давненько не устраивали вечер с кино и полицейским сканнером.  
Баки засмеялся.  
— Ты права, давно пора, — прохромав на кухню в ортезе (который уже окончательно его _достал_ ), Баки принес тарелки и отдал их Клинту.  
— У меня есть вино, если ты не хочешь пиво.  
— Сейчас десять утра, — сказала Наташа.  
— Уже почти одиннадцать, — поправил ее Бартон.  
— Ну да, это _все_ меняет.  
— Так что, — спросил Клинт с полным ртом пиццы. — Он собирается переезжать?  
Баки вздохнул.  
— Понятия не имею. Он ничего не говорит. И мне кажется, избегает разговоров об этом. Но… пытается все сохранить так, как есть. Он любит меня, говорит мне об этом, показывает. Я надеюсь, что смогу достучаться до него. Я очень _стараюсь_.  
— Ты все делаешь правильно, Барнс. Ты должен переубедить его. Показать, что ты никуда не уйдешь. Он ужасно боится снова потерять тебя, — уверенно сказала Наташа.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Баки, доставая очередной кусок из коробки. — Этого и не произойдет.  
Наташа и Клинт переглянулись у него за спиной.  
— Какой фильм будем смотреть? — спросил Клинт, перекладывая кусок на тарелку, зажав другой в зубах.  
***

В середине смены Стив сидел за столом в кафе и вилкой ковырял сомнительный мясной рулет в овощной подливке. Он думал о том, чем занимались Баки и Такер. Он знал, что с ним были Наташа и Клинт, в сообщении было что-то о фильме и полицейском сканере, чем они любили развлекаться. Они пришли, когда Стив был на экстренной аппендэктомии (1), и проведут ночь в квартире. Это была традиция. Стив ничего не мог на это возразить, так как это была не его квартира. И Баки так и не ответил на вопрос о переезде.  
Стив не думал, что это возможно, но ему было так… правильно жить вместе с Баки. Он все еще боялся, что тот изменит свое решение и захочет, чтобы их отношения были… платоническими. Но на самом деле уже не ждал этого. Он постоянно ловил себя на мысли, что это его жизнь. Баки был с ним. Даже несмотря на то, что он боялся потерять его. Это был значительный прогресс.  
— Привет, — сказал Сэм Уилсон, усаживаясь на стул напротив.  
— Привет. Как у тебя? Ты не напрягаешься сегодня.  
— Неа. Новенькая горячая парамедик.  
— Ну ты и кобель, Уилсон.  
Тот ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
— Как дела с одноруким бандитом?  
— Ты бы его так назвал в лицо.  
— Не самое заветное желание, спасибо. Серьезно, друг. Как у вас дела?  
Стив вздохнул.  
— Да нормально все, вроде. Я просто… Я боюсь, что он ждет человека, которым я был раньше, а не того, кем я стал.  
— Ты думаешь, что он застрял в прошлом?  
— Не знаю. Я очень его любил. Я люблю того, кем он стал. Я просто боюсь, что он не видит разницу. Я очень изменился. Понимает ли он это? Или я для него все еще тощий парнишка из Бруклина?  
— Стив, — сказал Сэм, забирая себе ложку и желе, лежащие на столе. — Без сахара? _Серьезно_? Ты навсегда останешься тем парнем из Бруклина. И ты должен поговорить с Баки об этом, он должен знать, что ты чувствуешь. Ты являешься частью пары, Стив. Партнеры заботятся друг о друге, это относится и к эмоциональным проблемам. Ты должен чувствовать себя в безопасности в этих отношениях. Баки не узнает о том, что тебе нужно, пока ты ему не скажешь.  
— С каких это пор ты стал психиатром?  
— У меня много скрытых талантов.  
Стив положил вилку на поднос.  
— Что мне делать, если Баки решит, что я не тот человек, который ему нужен? Что если я недостаточно хорош для этого? Что если ему не понравится тот, кто я есть сейчас?  
— Во-первых, — сказал Сэм. — Этого _не произойдет_. Но даже если что-то пойдет не так, ты справишься. Я не встречал человека сильнее тебя. Но тебе об этом не нужно даже беспокоиться. Баки любит тебя.  
— Он постоянно это говорит. Я не думаю, что мои переживания — глупость.  
— Я этого и не говорил. Любовь иногда пугает. Но тебя любят в ответ. Так что прекращай быть идиотом.  
Стив это знал. Но также он понимал, что не сможет оправиться от потери Баки. Только не слова.  
— Ооо! Горячая парамедик, — сказал Сэм, поднимаясь и забирая булочку с подноса. — Договорим позже.  
Стив засмеялся, когда Сэм подскочил к линии раздачи, где стояла удивительно привлекательная девушка со светлыми волосами и темно-карими глазами. На ней был костюм парамедика с логотипом больницы.  
Тут на его телефон пришло новое сообщение.

**Новый пациент. Огнестрел 21:43**   
_Спасибо за предупреждение.- СР 21:44_   
**Хотел, чтобы ты был в курсе. — ББ 21:45**   
_И дал мне возможность подготовиться. Я бы очень хотел оказаться дома с тобой и Такером. — СР 21:46_

Когда раздался сигнал пейджера, Стив глубоко вздохнул и, написав Баки, что ему пора и что он его любит, отправился в раздевалку, где достал из шкафчика хирургическую шапочку с американским флагом и надел на голову.  
— Новый пациент, доктор Роджерс? — спросила одна из медсестер, Беатрис, когда он включил воду и открыл упаковку с жесткой щеткой.  
— Огнестрельное ранение, — сказал Стив. — У моего парня (боже мой, звучит прямо как из уст старшеклассника) и его друзей вечеринка с полицейским сканнером.  
— И это совсем не странно.  
— Сарказм совсем не уместен, Беатрис, — сказал Стив, натирая щеткой руки под проточной водой. — Я их не виню, учитывая, чем они занимаются.  
— Он полицейский?  
— Нет, эксперт по безопасности. Хотя иногда они _помогают_ копам во время кризисных ситуаций.  
— Это очень горячо.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Стив смыл антибактериальное мыло и выбросил использованную щетку.  
— О да, он _очень_ горяч.  
— Я уже ревную. У меня даже не было нормального второго свидания. Где вы познакомились?  
— Мы были лучшими друзьями в школе. Познакомились в детском саду, потом потеряли друг друга из вида, когда я отправился в колледж, а он пошел служить. А потом его сбил пьяный водитель и я его оперировал.  
— Так романтично!  
— О да. Ампутация его руки связала нас навек.  
— Вы отрезали ему руку и он все еще с Вами встречается? — с недоверием спросила Беатрис. — Не упустите его, доктор Роджерс.  
— Никогда, — сказал тот, заходя в операционную.  
— Пациент сейчас будет, — сказал Райли, раскладывая инструменты. — Второй хирург застрял в пробке.  
Беатрис помогала Стиву надеть перчатки, когда зашел анестезиолог, Брайен.  
— Состояние пациента? — спросил Стив.  
— Стабильное. Анализы пока не проводили, — ответил Райли, пока две другие медсестры подготавливали рентгеновские снимки, сделанные при поступлении, и инструменты Стива. — Парамедики установили центральный катетер. Мы собираемся поставить периферический в операционной. Два огнестрельных ранения — грудь и живот.  
Стив кивнул.  
— Сообщите в скорую, что операционная готова, пусть везут пациента. Показатели?  
— Мужчина, шестнадцать лет. Хорошее физическое состояние. Рост 180, вес — 75. Давление падает. Отключился в скорой.  
— 16 лет? Свидетель?  
— Не указано.  
— Дерьмо, — прошептал Стив.  
—  _Ты_ умеешь ругаться? — спросил Брайен. —  _Мистер Роджерс_ сквернословит?  
— Не слишком часто, — попытался оправдаться Стив. — В редких случаях.  
 _Мистер Роджерс._ Если бы они знали…  
Пациента ввезли в операционную, за подключенными трубками виднелась гладкая кожа шоколадного цвета.  
— Брайен, — сказал Стив. — Давай анестезию. Райли, мне нужен рентген. Я хочу понимать, что мы имеем.  
Он посмотрел на мальчика, пока Райли забрал карту у медсестер из приемного покоя.  
— Есть что-нибудь, чего мы не знаем?  
— Подозревают коллапс легкого. Может быть повреждено сердце. Мы узнаем больше, когда рентгенологи будут здесь.  
— Нужно осмотреть повреждения, — сказал Стив. Беатрис полила хлоргексидином грудь и живот мальчика, пока вторая медсестра ставила периферийный катетер в ногу. — Все может быть. Как его зовут?  
Райли посмотрел в карту.  
— Чарльз. Чарльз Исайя Джексон.  
Стив кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Теперь давайте…  
Раздалось несколько внезапных хлопков. Все замерли.  
— Это были… — начал Брайен.  
— Выстрелы, — закончил за него Стив.  
Дверь операционной открылась, и Стив уставился на дуло револьвера. Ствол был практически такого же размера, как и мальчишка, который держал его в руках.

***

— Ну что такое, трехминутная перестрелка стала самым захватывающим событием субботнего вечера, — жаловался Клинт.  
— Ну да, сегодня тихий вечер. Разве это плохо? — сказала Наташа.  
— Определенно, это радует, — согласился с ней Баки.  
В этот момент сканер снова ожил. Раздался ужасный крик.  
— Перестрелка! Перестрелка! Полицейские ранены!  
Когда полицейский сказал название больницы, в которой раздались выстрелы, Баки вскочил на ноги, игнорируя резкую боль в лодыжке.  
— Стив, — прошептал он, схватив телефон с кофейного столика и набрав номер.  
Ответа не было.  
— Отвечай… ОТВЕЧАЙ!  
Он снова позвонил.  
Все без ответа.  
Зазвонил телефон Клинта.  
— Бартон? — ответил он.  
Он посмотрел на Баки.  
— Сколько заложников? — спросил Клинт, доставая блокнот, без которого не выходил из дома. — Имена заложников? — Клинт записал, после чего остановился, снова поднял взгляд на Баки и тихо переспросил. — Вы уверены?  
Клинт записал последнее имя и спросил.  
— Требования? — после паузы. — Хорошо. Переговорщик прибыл? — снова пауза. — Имя преступника?  
Наташа уже была в обуви.  
— Понял. Выезжаем.  
— Собирайся, Барнс.  
— Быстро введи меня в курс дела.  
— Один из бандитов сегодня … Тайриз Джексон… Его шестнадцатилетнего брата подстрелили…  
— Я сказал быстро, Бартон, — рявкнул Баки.  
Клинт вздохнул.  
— Стив и четверо других готовили его к операции, когда Тайриз зашел в больницу. Он подстрелил охранника, двух полицейских, парамедика и ворвался в операционную. Он взял Стива и остальных в заложники. Сказал, что убьет всех в операционной, если его брат умрет.  
— Хрена с два, — прорычал Баки, собирая снаряжение.  
 _Никто_ не отнимет у него Стива. Ни сейчас. _Никогда_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Аппендэктомия - удаление червеобразного отростка. Показания: острый, хронический аппендицит.


	14. Глава 13

В раздевалке для врачей Баки скинул свой ортез и надел тяжелые ботинки. На шкафчике прямо перед собой он увидел надпись «С. Роджерс». Интересно, сидит ли здесь Стив после операции? Или сосредотачивается перед? Сидит ли Стив здесь после того, как потеряет пациента? Или после того, как спасет? Он вытащит Стива. Поднявшись, Баки коснулся таблички с именем, выдохнул сквозь зубы и стянул волосы в короткий хвост.  
— Мы вытащим его, Барнс, — сказал Клинт.  
Баки посмотрел на друга и напарника.  
— Да. Обязательно. Я не потеряю его. Только не так.  
 _Никогда_.  
Переговорщик уже приехал и ждал возле сестринской стойки, пока остальные техники ковырялись в переговорной системе операционной. Баки, Клин и Наташа подошли к стойке. Баки сводило с ума осознание того, что он здесь, а Стив находится в опасности. Он хотел действовать, ему нужно было ворваться туда, вытащить его и отвезти обратно домой, где он был бы в тепле и безопасности.  
— Статус? — спросила Наташа.  
Переговорщиком была красивая женщина с длинными темно-каштановыми волосами и бледным лицом.  
— Вы из кризисной группы?  
— Да.  
— Хорошо. Оперативник, оказавшийся здесь первым из-за перестрелки, уже позвонил в операционную и получил информацию, которая уже у вас есть. Имя преступника — Тайриз Джексон, у нас проходит под кличкой Ти Боун. Его брата ранили в перестрелке. Ти Боун появился, когда узнал, куда доставили Чарльза. Он прибыл сразу за скорой. Чарльза только что привезли в операционную, после чего туда же ворвался Тайриз, он ранил двух офицеров, оба выжили, и охранника, его сейчас оперируют. Второй хирург был в кафетерии, флиртовал с кем-то, судя по всему. Тайриз не участвовал в сегодняшнем веселье. У него два револьвера. Мы узнаем больше, как только наладим связь.  
— Он ранил кого-нибудь из заложников? — спросил Баки с бешено стучащим сердцем.  
— Час назад они все были в порядке. Он перестал отвечать на телефон. Он не ждет, что сможет выбраться. Это не обычный захват заложников. Ему не нужно ничего материального. И я верю, что он может убить заложников, если его брат умрет.  
— Каковы шансы мальчика? — спросила Наташа.  
— Очень _небольшие_.  
— Твою мать, — прорычал Баки, отворачиваясь, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
Клинт похлопал его по спине.  
— Мы их вытащим оттуда.  
— Обязательно. Нам нужно свободное пространство. Ты знаешь, как все делается. Стив очень умный, и он — лучший. Он сделает все возможное для мальчика.  
— Связь налажена, — раздался голос техника.  
Переговорщик, которая представилась как Мария Хилл, приказала:  
 — Подключай.  
Техник кивнул и вернулся к работе с системой связи. Мария открыла ноутбук, и они услышали писк приборов, бормотание и громко озвученные показатели пациента.  
— Отсос, — произнес глубокий голос.  
Рука, сжимающая сердце Баки, немного расслабилась. Стив был жив. Он работал не только для того, чтобы сохранить себе жизнь, но и спасти шестнадцатилетнего бандита.  
— Ти Боун, — мягко сказала Мария.  
— Я же тебе уже сказал, — ответил юный голос. — Мне больше нечего сказать. Ты знаешь, что я не выйду.  
— Я просто хотела проверить, все ли в порядке. Мне нужно знать, никто не ранен?  
— Никто, — ответил Ти Боун. — Пока Зиг Заг жив, никто не пострадает.  
— У доктора все в порядке? — спросила Мария, прочитав записку, которую ей подсунул под нос Клинт.  
— Нормально.  
— Я бы хотела услышать это от него, Ти Боун, — сказала Мария. — Я бы хотела услышать о состоянии пациента.  
— Давай, док, — приказал Ти Боун.  
— Давление падает, — немедленно ответил Стив. — Дыхание затруднено. Коллапс легкого. Сердечный ритм падает. Мне нужны снимки, но наш друг здесь размахивает пистолетом, поэтому я иду вслепую.  
Стив был настоящей язвой. Баки это ужасно нравилось. Главное, чтобы это ему не навредило.  
— Ти Боун, ты позволишь отправить рентгенологов, чтобы помочь доктору Роджерсу спасти твоего брата?  
— Ага, чтобы вы подослали копов? Нет уж. Я видел такое в кино.  
Этот засранец словно хотел убить Стива и всех остальных, раз не позволял помочь его брату. Если бы было можно, Баки бы отправился туда вместе с рентгенологом, чтобы этого не допустить. Он не позволит этому ублюдку забрать Стива, он воткнет нож в горло мудака.  
Баки мог быть очень жестоким, когда дело касалось Стива.  
— Ти Боун, доктору нужна помощь. Зиг Заг может умереть.  
— Тогда и доктор умрет. Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать.  
Услышав это, Мария отключила микрофон, но оставила включенным звук, чтобы они могли знать, как обстоят дела в операционной. Баки посмотрел на Клинта.  
— Сделай все, что сможешь.  
Клинт кивнул и вышел.  
— Он работает с парнем уже несколько часов, Нат, — сказал Баки. Он волновался, что Стив слишком устанет и потеряет пациента только из-за того, что выдохся. Ему нужна была помощь.  
Барнс слушал, как он отдает распоряжения и работает. Затем пуля упала на дно металлической миски, и Баки вздохнул немного легче.  
— Стив не думает, что справится. Он это не сказал, но… я слышу это по голосу. Он думает, что мальчик умрет. Он думает, что _сам_ умрет.  
— Мы этого не допустим, — тихо сказала Наташа.  
Из операционной донесся резкий писк.  
— Что это? — требовательно спросил Баки.  
— Остановка сердца, — сказала одна из медсестер.  
— Давайте электроды, — приказал Стив. — Реанимационный набор! Заряжайте на 250. Брайан, подготовь 25 кубиков адреналина.  
Баки застыл на месте, его желудок сжался, а мышцы звенели от напряжения. Он едва мог дышать. Наташа сильно сжала его плечо.  
— Мне нужна картинка, — приказала Наташа, не отрывая взгляда от бледного лица Баки.  
— Разряд, — раздался голос Стива. Он говорил тихо, словно его жизнь не зависела от того, выживет ли мальчик на столе. — Заряжай 300.  
— Ты чертов ублюдок! — Баки услышал крик мальчишки. — Верни его быстро!  
— Есть картинка.  
Баки оттолкнул техника и увидел молодого человека, около двадцати лет, в зеленой толстовке, который целился в Стива из огромного револьвера. Барнс сжал зубы и принялся нервно наворачивать круги по комнате. Пролет, люди, расстояние от двери до преступника, расстояние от двери до Стива.  
— Еще оружие в кармане, — сказала Наташа, наблюдая, как Стив продолжает реанимацию ребенка на операционном столе.  
Без изменений.  
— Заряжай 350, — словно не замечая пистолета, направленного ему в спину. Словно этот пистолет не проделает в нем дырку размером с теннисный мяч до того, как Баки сможет туда попасть.  
— Маленький калибр, — сказал Баки, глядя на преступника. — Не похож на Орла (1).  
Наташа кивнула, соглашаясь. Внезапно, после очередного требования разряда донесся короткий писк.  
— Он вернулся, — сказала одна из медсестер.  
— Так, — произнес Стив. — Сколько времени сердце стояло.  
— Около четырех минут, доктор.  
— Вероятность повреждения мозга низкая, — ответила другая сестра.  
Стив кивнул и раздраженно повернулся к парню.  
— Сынок, может, ты перестанешь тыкать мне этой штуковиной в спину? Сделай пару шагов назад.  
К удивлению Баки, мальчишка повиновался, но продолжал целиться в Стива.  
Мария снова связалась с операционной. Баки не отрывал взгляд от Стива.  
— У вас все в порядке?  
— Зиг Заг все еще жив. Все нормально, — ответил Ти Боун.  
— Вам что-нибудь нужно? Еда?  
— Никакой еды в операционной! — раздраженно рявкнул Стив.  
Баки улыбнулся. _Вот засранец._ Но он так его любил — больше всего на свете. Такер, одетый в красный жилет, толкнулся головой под руку. Баки почесал его подбородок и погладил по голове. Ему нравилось, что Такер был рядом на задании. Когда дело становилось слишком опасным, он оставлял собаку в безопасности. Несмотря на то, что пес был очень хорошо обучен, он все еще оставался терапевтом, а не бойцовой собакой.  
— А тебе, Ти Боун. Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Я могу что-нибудь для тебя сделать?  
— Я хочу узнать, кто подстрелил Зиг Зага. Я слышал, что это был коп.  
— Сомневаюсь, — дерзко сказал Стив. — Эти пули экспансивные (2). Я очень сомневаюсь, что копы пользуются такими.  
— Заткнись! — заорал Ти Боун на Стива. Тот замолчал и продолжил работу в открытой грудной клетке пациента.  
— Ну почему? Почему он _всегда_ лезет на рожон! Он не может остаться в стороне, — раздраженно выпалил Баки.  
Наташа понимающе улыбнулась.  
— За это ты его и любишь.  
— В данный момент лучше бы он этого не делал.  
Мария продолжала разговор.  
— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я нашла офицера, который стрелял в Зиг Зага?  
— Ага. Свяжись со мной, когда сделаешь.  
Мария отключилась и посмотрела на Баки и Наташу.  
— Стив прав, — сказал Баки. — В парня стрелял не полицейский.  
— Я знаю, — ответила Мария. — К тому моменту, как приехали полицейские, стрельба уже закончилась.  
Клинт вернулся и развернул схему здания.  
— Плохие новости. Два входа. Один из комнаты с рукомойниками, — он указал точку в западной части. — А второй из холла на севере. К тому моменту, как тактическая группа там окажется, он застрелит, как минимум, одного заложника. — Клинт посмотрел на монитор. — И мы понимаем, кто это будет.  
Баки взглянул на экран. Стив был без сил, он был жутко бледным.  
— Он очень устал, — тихо сказал он.  
— Стив там уже несколько часов. Он делает то, что должен, — сказал Клинт. — Мы вытащим его, а потом ты заберешь его домой и завалишь на кровати.  
— А может быть, мы так далеко и не пойдем, — ответил Баки, глядя на экран. — Может быть, остановимся на диване.  
— Я _сидел_ на этом диване.  
— Не волнуйся, — сказал Баки. Внезапно у него появилась идея.  
Клинт хмыкнул, когда Барнс засунул нож в крепление на бедре.  
— Ну давай, иди рассказывай свою идею переговорщикам.  
— Откуда ты узнал, что я что-то придумал?  
— У тебя на лице написано, — ответил Клинт, подавая Баки его Глок (3).

***

В операционной Стив работал не покладая рук, хотя и понимал, что это бесполезно.  
— Требуется удалить нижнюю долю правого легкого, — произнес он, глядя на Райли. Тот кивнул и переместился, чтобы подготовить необходимые инструменты.  
Стив давно понял, что шансов у них мало. Он буквально чувствовал, как мальчик ускользал из рук. Странно, но он ни капли не боялся. Единственное, что он должен был сделать — это пытаться спасти пациента (но это в любом случае). Он должен был сделать все возможное.  
От него зависела жизнь еще четырех человек.  
И он должен был придумать план, как им всем выбраться отсюда.  
— Отсос, — скомандовал он Беатрис.  
Вторая медсестра промокнула пот у него со лба. Игнорируя дикую усталость, он провел скальпелем по мягкой легочной ткани, удаляя омертвевшие участки, и паяльной горелкой остановил кровотечение.  
 _Наконец_ легкое наполнилось воздухом.  
 _Одна проблема решена._  
— Дыхательная активность увеличивается, — доложила медсестра.  
Беатрис с облегчением выдохнула.  
— Двигаемся к сердцу.  
Райли кивнул.  
— Отсос, — приказал Роджерс и прошептал Райли: — Если все пойдет плохо, я постараюсь его отвлечь, а ты выведи всех отсюда.  
— Док…  
— Тише, — прошипел Стив. — Выведи их, Райли. И… передай сообщение Джеймсу Барнсу, Баки. Сэм его знает.  
— Это твой новый парень?  
— Мы что, в старшей школе? — прошептал Стив. — Да. Если все пойдет наперекосяк.  
Он достал еще один осколок пули и положил его в металлический контейнер.  
— Отсос. Подготовить первую отрицательную, — он кивнул Райли. — Скажи ему «До конца». Он поймет.  
Когда резкий писк снова зазвучал, Стив закрыл глаза.  
— Реанимационный набор!

***

Услышав требование реанимационного набора, Баки рванул к Марии.  
— Звони туда, скажи, что ты нашла офицера, который стрелял в его брата.  
— Он же не был ранен офицерами.  
— Нет, черт возьми, Хилл! Солги ему.  
Мария взглянула на экран, на котором Стив старался вернуть парня.  
— Я не могу. Стандартная процедура не позволяет лгать. Это может привести к риску для заложников.  
— Стив, вероятнее всего, не сможет вытащить пацана. Заложники и так рискуют. Звони.  
— Я должна посоветоваться с руководством.  
— К черту, Хилл. У нас нет на _это_ времени, — сказал Баки, четко проговаривая каждое слово. — Это не стандартная ситуация с захватом. Если Стив там умрет, за это будешь отвечать ты. Я даю тебе возможность вытащить их, а ты прячешься за инструкциями и спиной руководства.  
Мария прищурилась, но нажала кнопку вызова.  
— Ти Боун, — позвала она, глядя на то, как Стив снова пустил разряд.  
— Не сейчас, сука.  
— Мы нашли его, Ти Боун. Мы нашли офицера, который стрелял в Зиг Зага.  
Как Баки и ожидал, Ти Боун немедленно потребовал его.  
— Я хочу, чтобы он оказался здесь.  
— Я постараюсь, чтобы это случилось. Но я прошу тебя дать кое-что мне.  
— Чего тебе надо?  
— Отпусти заложников.  
Мария должна была понять, что Стив и остальные не смогут оставить мальчика. Они все еще работали, хотя и понимали, что это бесполезно. Они делали это специально для преступника. Стив уже понял, что это конец.  
— Я их не выпущу.  
— Тогда ты не получишь человека, который стрелял в твоего брата, — Мария отключилась.  
— Что вы делаете? — раздался требовательный голос.  
Баки повернулся и увидел Таддеуса Росса, мудака из совета директоров, который так старательно хотел публично наказать Стива.  
— Переговоры, — ответила Мария, делая пометки в журнале. Она посмотрела на Баки. — Я так предполагаю, что ты отправишься туда?  
— Верная мысль.  
Мария кивнула.  
— Готовься.  
Наташа протянула Баки небольшой пистолет калибра 9 мм, который он спрятал за спину.  
— Вы занимаетесь этим уже восемь часов, — заявил Росс. — И никаких результатов. Мы требуем, чтобы вы начали действовать.  
Наташа сердито на него посмотрела.  
— Мы не сидим на месте, — она резко дернула ремень на черном жилете Баки, чтобы затянуть его на широкой груди.  
— Барнс собирается войти туда и покончить с этим, — сказала Мария. — Барнс, я звоню туда.  
— Бойцы спецназа ждут возле предоперационной. Встань так, чтобы он тебя увидел, и постарайся взять его живым.  
Наташа и Клинт довели Баки до двери.  
— Мы рядом, — сказала Наташа. — Иди за своей второй половинкой.  
Баки повернулся и посмотрел сквозь стекло операционной. Оттуда было видно Стива в его патриотической шапочке, с руками, погруженными в грудную клетку пациента. Он все еще пытался завести сердце парня с помощью электродов, но потом отдал новое распоряжение и покачал головой. Желудок Баки подпрыгнул.  
У них почти не осталось времени.

***

— Разряд, — резко сказал Стив, приказывая остальным убрать руки. Он дал еще один разряд на неподвижный орган.  
Ничего.  
Хоть Стив и понимал, что все совершенно бесполезно, он все равно распорядился.  
— Заряжай на 500.  
Райли повиновался, хотя тоже прекрасно знал, что все кончено. Они должны были продолжать делать вид, что что-то делают. Было видно, что Тайриз, Ти Боун, не выпустит их, потому что в приемном было полно офицеров. Но… они не могли спасти Чарльза Джексона. Сердце не запускалось слишком долго.  
Повреждения были действительно серьезные, и Стив не был уверен, что увидел их все. Ему пришлось работать вслепую, поэтому он не смог обнаружить и исправить все.  
— Ти Боун, — сказала переговорщик. — Офицер, ответственный за состояние Зиг Зага, здесь, за дверью предоперационной.  
Стив даже не повернул голову.  
— Разряд.  
Удар.  
Ничего.  
Стив покачал головой.  
— Продолжай, док, — сказал Райли. — Почти все кончилось.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, Стив приказал.  
— Заряжай на 550.  
— Я его вижу, — сказал Ти Боун. — Пусть он зайдет.  
— Ты знаешь правила сделки, Ти Боун. Ты отпускаешь заложников, он заходит.  
— Заряжено, — сказал Райли.  
— Разряд.  
Удар.  
Без изменений.  
— Я оставлю доктора здесь.  
— Всех, Ти Боун.  
— Я оставляю доктора. И выпущу остальных. Ты отправляешь сюда этого ублюдка, потом доктор уйдет. Я хочу того человека, который стрелял в Зиг Зага.  
— Ти Боун…  
— Как я сказал, сука. Или я всех здесь положу.  
— Адреналин, — приказал Стив.  
— Хорошо, Ти Боун. Когда ты выпустишь заложников, офицер войдет.  
— Без оружия.  
— Конечно.  
Ти Боун схватил Беатрис за руку и толкнул ее в сторону двери.  
— Выметайтесь. Все. Вон отсюда.  
Держа Стива на мушке, Ти Боун смотрел, как вся операционная команда медленно двигалась к двери. Стив отстранился, отключил пищащий монитор и посмотрел Райли в глаза.  
— Запомни, что я сказал.  
Райли кивнул. Офицер в черной экипировке вытащил его из комнаты.  
Стив понял, что это может быть конец. Он больше не увидит Баки. Он не скажет того, что так хотел. Того, что хотел провести с ним всю жизнь. Эта мысль почти заставила его улыбнуться. Он _наконец_ решил переехать, забыть свой страх снова остаться в одиночестве. Быть с Баки, держать его, любить его. И… вот он смотрит в глаза своей смерти. Конец.  
— Зиг Заг мертв? — спросил Ти Боун.  
— Да, — без страха ответил Стив.  
Пистолет все еще был направлен на него. Ти Боун кивнул.  
— Заложники у тебя, — сказал он Марии. — Где этот ублюдок, который убил моего брата.  
Глядя на мальчика, Стив сказал:  
— Это плохая идея. Ты еще никого не убил. Ты все еще сможешь уйти.  
— Ты меня не заболтаешь, — прорычал Ти Боун. — Мой брат мертв. Этот мудак убил его.  
— Его застрелил не полицейский, — начал спорить Стив сквозь сжатые зубы.  
Ти Боун ткнул дулом в грудь Стива.  
— Ты не знаешь, что несешь. Ты не коп.  
Стив знал, что Баки будет просто в ярости (если он его, конечно, когда-нибудь еще увидит). Он должен был что-то сделать. Должен был попытаться выбраться. Или умереть, пытаясь.  
— Отпусти доктора, — раздался знакомый голос.  
Стив не видел лица, но слышал, что Баки нахмурился. Желудок подпрыгнул одновременно от облегчения и страха. _Баки_ был здесь. Баки был _здесь_.  
— Ты — тот ублюдок, который убил Зиг Зага?  
— Да, парень.  
Стиву, наконец, удалось посмотреть на Баки. Его лицо было похоже на грозовое облако, серо-голубые глаза смотрели прямо на Стива, и взгляд буквально кричал « _Да, ты за это заплатишь_ ».  
Стив немного расслабился.  
Он знал, что Баки злился не на _него_ , а на саму _ситуацию_.  
Когда Ти Боун направил оружие на вошедшего, Стив сделал то, что должен был. Даже несмотря на то, что он был выжат после нескольких часов в операционной, удара по коленке оказалось достаточно, чтобы Баки смог закончить начатое. Быстро как змея, Баки ударил мальчишку в горло и выбил пистолет из рук. Раздвинув ноги Ти Боуна в стороны, Баки завел ему руки за спину немного грубее, чем это было необходимо, и надел наручники.  
После этого он достал второй пистолет из кармана толстовки. Его зубы были сжаты, а глаза горели, когда он смотрел на человека, державшего Стива в заложниках всю ночь. Он прошипел сквозь зубы:  
— Ублюдок. Ты думал, что сможешь удерживать моего мужчину. Тебе повезло, что не досталось слишком сильно.  
— Бак, — прошептал Стив с облегчением.  
Отойдя от брыкающегося мальчишки, Баки рявкнул:  
— Преступник задержан.  
После этого подошел к Стиву, обнял своего потрясенного доктора и жадно поцеловал. В этом поцелуе было и отчаяние, и облегчение, и гнев. Этот поцелуй было вовсе не ради удовольствия — это было… необходимо.  
Стив оторвался от его губ и посмотрел Баки в лицо.  
— Я в порядке. В порядке.  
Когда вошел спецотряд, Барнс вывел Стива из операционной. Их встретили Наташа и Клинт, которые обняли освобожденного заложника.  
— Благодари великого и милостивого Тора, что ты вышел. Барнс был вне себя.  
— Вообще то, — сказала Наташа. — Мне кажется, он справился вполне неплохо. Он не начал избивать людей, чего я боялась.  
— Ты кого-то ударил? — спросил Стив.  
Прижимая его к себе живой рукой, Баки ответил:  
— Только этого придурка. Но это легко исправить.  
Стив проследил за взглядом Барнса — к ним приближался Росс.  
— Доктор Роджерс? — он спросил с деланным спокойствием. — Почему Вы всегда оказываетесь там, где неприятности? Я собираюсь вынести на совет директоров вопрос о расторжении Вашего контракта.  
Доктор Фил Коулсон, глава хирургии вышел вперед. Стив вовремя схватил Баки за жилет, удерживая его от гневной тирады.  
— Делайте то, что считаете нужным, мистер Росс.  
— И каким же образом Стив виноват в этой ситуации? — требовательно спросил Барнс. — Не он же взял заложников. Не он же стрелял в того мальчика. Он просто делал свою работу. Как вы можете его _винить_?  
— Он в это втянул Вас. Теперь это будет кошмарным сном для прессы.  
— Ага. Я участвовал в этом. И конечно я оказался здесь только потому, что Стив был в опасности. На самом деле это кризисная команда вызвала нас, у нас частный контракт с полицией Нью-Йорка. И благодаря нам пятеро ваших сотрудников живы. Подумайте, что бы сказала пресса, _если_ бы их убили. Парень бы убил их, когда умер его брат.  
— Вы не…  
— Достаточно, Росс, — сухо сказал Коулсон. — Вы выставляете себя на посмешище.  
Росс тяжело дышал, его глаза пылали.  
— Доктор Роджерс выполнял свою работу и, насколько я могу судить, сделал ее великолепно. По правде говоря, мальчик должен был умереть _несколько часов_ назад. Доктор Роджерс сохранял ему жизнь почти девять часов. В результате еще четыре человека остались живы. Вы знаете, как на такие истории ведется пресса. Это для начала. А то, что именно сержант Барнс вывел заложников, будет дополнительным фактором. _И не потому что он этого хотел_.  
— Доктор Коулсон…  
— Мистер Росс, — прервал его Коулсон, отводя в сторону члена совета директоров. — Я не позволю Вам вымещать свое эго на моем лучшем хирурге. Будет лучше, если вы прекратите охоту на ведьм прямо сейчас. Я ведь могу обратиться к более влиятельным людям, не нужно меня испытывать.  
— Доктор Коулсон, — вмешался Баки, до того, как Росс успел ответить. — Я забираю Стива домой.  
— Конечно, сержант. Неотложка будет закрыта до конца дня в связи с последними событиями. Отличная работа, доктор Роджерс. Встретимся в понедельник утром на совещании.  
Стив кивнул, и Баки увел его.  
Уже сидя в такси, Стив просил.  
— Ты в порядке?  
Баки только коротко кивнул.  
Разумеется, Стив ему не поверил. Стоявшее в машине молчание было тяжелым и злым. Удручающим. Стив должен был попытаться помочь Баки справиться с этой эмоциональной перегрузкой. В конечном счете, путь домой они проделали в гробовой тишине. Едва Баки втащил Стива в квартиру и дверь за ними закрылась, Стив попытался начать:  
— Бак…  
— Заткнись! — прорычал Баки. — Я больше не буду спрашивать. Я терпеливо ждал, давал тебе время подумать и со всем разобраться. Ты переезжаешь. Моя квартира больше и ближе к моей и твоей работам. Ты переезжаешь сюда, и я даже не собираюсь слушать твои возражения.  
— Я не собираюсь возражать, Бак.  
— И мы с тобой женимся. Я чуть не потерял тебя. Я не могу так больше рисковать.  
— Ты хочешь на мне жениться?  
— Я собираюсь на тебе жениться. Я не спрашиваю.  
Стив даже не успел ответить, как Баки накинулся на него с поцелуями, отчаянными и жадными. Более восьми часов Баки пришлось жить с осознанием того, что едва обретя Стива, он может снова его потерять.  
Зарывшись пальцами обеих рук в золотистые волосы Стива, Баки целовал его долго и со вкусом, буквально испивая дыхание. Оторвавшись от губ, Баки прошептал:  
— Ты мой.  
Стив только кивнул в ответ.  
Баки толкнул любовника лицом на диван.  
— Баки! — вскрикнул Стив, когда его штаны оказались стянуты до колен.  
— Тише, малыш. Я позабочусь о тебе, — прошептал Баки, оглаживая задницу Стива металлической рукой. Раздвинув половинки, он сразу вжался языком в горячее отверстие, отчего Стив, беспомощно застонав, подался назад, буквально насаживаясь на влажный язык. Баки растягивал его, прекрасно понимая, что не сможет сдерживаться слишком долго. Ему нужна была разрядка. Ему нужно было это тело. Не отрываясь от Стива, Баки, нашарил в кармане бумажник, вытащил из него презерватив со смазкой и натянул его на свой колом стоявший член. Вытащив язык из застонавшего Стива и пережав основание его члена, Баки плавно толкнулся внутрь.  
— Ох, Баки, — выдохнул Стив, подаваясь назад.  
Металлической рукой Баки прижал податливое и нетерпеливое тело к подушкам и принялся в него жестко вбиваться. Он сразу взял быстрый темп, именно такой, какой и был им нужен, чтобы отпустил страх и адреналиновый запал. Задевая на каждом толчке простату Стива, он заставлял его вскрикивать и нетерпеливо подаваться бедрами навстречу.  
Стив дрочил себе в том же ритме, в котором двигались бедра Баки. Он постоянно всхлипывал «Да, Баки» и «Не останавливайся», вынуждая Баки трахать его все быстрее и сильнее, в каком-то отчаянном ритме.  
С криком кончив, Стив сжался на члене так сильно и сладко, что, не выдержав, Баки выгнулся, вцепившись в плечи партнера.  
— Стив. Боже!  
Захлебываясь криком, Баки почувствовал, как оргазм накрывает его волной.  
Потом, обессилевший, он опустился на потную спину Стива.  
— Кстати, дорогой, — пробормотал Стив. — Я выйду за тебя. Даже несмотря на то, что предложение было так себе.  
— Скажи это быстрее в пять раз, — засмеялся Баки. — Это и не было предложение. Я сказал тебе, что мы поженимся.  
— Да, я уже понял. Но что на это скажет твоя мама?  
— Даст мне подзатыльник. Не вздумай ей рассказать.  
— Ну уж нет, я обязательно ей скажу. При первой же возможности.  
Приподнявшись, Баки шлепнул Стива по заднице.  
— Тогда я просто должен держать тебя в постели, чтобы у меня не было неприятностей.  
Добравшись до кровати, Баки выполнил свою угрозу. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Desert Eagle (рус. «Пустынный орёл») — самозарядный пистолет крупного калибра (до 12,7 мм).   
> Википедия: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Desert_Eagle  
> (2) Экспансивные, они же — разворачивающиеся пули или пули «дум-дум», (англ. expanding bullet), — пули, конструкция которых предусматривает существенное увеличение диаметра при попадании в мягкие ткани с целью повышения поражающей способности и/или уменьшения глубины проникновения.  
> Википедия: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Экспансивная_пуля  
> (3) Глок — семейство пистолетов, разработанных фирмой «Glock» для нужд австрийской армии.  
> Википедия: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Глок_(пистолет)


	15. Эпилог

**Год спустя**

_Наверное, нам лучше поспать. — СР 03:12_   
**Не могу уснуть. — ББ 03:13**   
_Это ты мне уже говорил четыре часа назад. Нервничаешь? — СР 03:12_   
**Через несколько часов я женюсь на самом замечательном человеке из всех, кого я встречал. Да, я нервничаю. — ББ 03:15**   
_Я тоже. И волнуюсь. Не могу дождаться. — СР 03:16_   
**Моя кровать всегда была такая неудобная? — ББ 03:17**   
_Не помню, чтобы она была неудобной. — СР 03:18_   
**Теперь стала. Тебя рядом нет. Я не могу уснуть без тебя. — ББ 03:19**   
_Ты сам согласился на предложение мамы. — СР 03:19_   
**Она умеет убеждать. — ББ 03:20**   
_Да уж. Ты где-то там, я -здесь. Сейчас 3 утра. Мы разговариваем. Что бы она на это сказала? — СР 03:21_   
**Ей пришлось бы смирится. Из-за ее суеверий я сейчас на этой ужасной кровати, а не в твоих объятиях. — ББ 03:23**   
_Я скучаю. Не могу расслабиться здесь без тебя. Я ужасно устал, но не могу закрыть глаза. Я же только что видел тебя на предсвадебном обеде. И увижу на свадьбе. — СР 03:24_   
**Я тоже по тебе скучаю. Не могу дождаться, когда ты законно станешь моим. Попробуй поспать. Увидимся через несколько часов. Люблю тебя. — ББ 03:25**   
_Я тоже тебя люблю. — СР 03:25_

***

Сэм завязал Стиву залстук.  
— Как себя чувствуешь:  
— Нервы сдают.  
Сэм ухмыльнулся и сел, чтобы завязать туфли.  
— Мог бы ты подумать, что все этим закончится?  
— Свадьбой?  
— Свадьбой _с ним_?  
— Честно, нет, — улыбнувшись, ответил Стив. — Я никогда не думал, что проведу жизнь с Баки. _Надеялся_. Но никогда не ждал этого.  
— Получите и распишитесь.  
Стив кивнул.  
— Видел его сегодня?  
Уинифред Барнс уговорила Баки провести последнюю ночь холостой жизни в родительском доме. Из-за этих суеверий Стив его не видел весь день.  
 _Плохая примета, хрен вам._  
Он любил Баки и знал, что тот любит его, но… неуверенность было не искоренить.  
— Успокойся, я его видел. Такое чувство, что он вообще не спал.  
— Я отправил его спать около половины четвертого утра. Без него было сложно уснуть.  
Покачав головой, Сэм сказал:  
— Два идиота.  
— Да, именно поэтому мы и женимся.  
Уинифред Барнс зашла в комнату и закрыла за собой дверь.  
— Здравствуй, Сэм. Все в порядке?  
— Он немного… дерганый.  
Уинифред вздохнула.  
— Ты не оставишь нас на минутку?  
— Конечно, миссис Барнс. Мне кажется, Стиву не повредит бокал шампанского. Или шот. Или и то, и другое.  
Когда Сэм вышел, Стив резко выдохнул.  
— Все в порядке? Опять проблемы с доставкой и флористами? Я думал, тут уже все решили. Я не хочу лилий на стойке с тортом. Это стойка с тортом. Она не должна выглядеть красиво. Это _торт_.  
Уинифред засмеялась.  
— Дорогой мой, я пришла просто проведать тебя, а не сваливать на тебя проблемы с подготовкой. Наташа все держит под контролем. Если она когда-нибудь расстанется с работой в сфере безопасности, она вполне может заняться организацией свадеб.  
— Я практически уверен, что она может все, — сказал Стив, вспоминая, как Наташа справляется с любыми ситуациями. Она и Баки втянула.  
Вернувшись на работу, Баки много потерял. Стив оставался дома один, когда ему приходилось уезжать из города и даже из страны. Как бы Баки не любил свою работу, но из-за нее он вынужден был слишком долго быть вдалеке от Стива. Поэтому ему пришлось поменять нагрузку, чтобы всегда быть в окрестностях Бруклина. Теперь он мог оставаться рядом со Стивом и каждый вечер засыпать в его объятиях.  
— Как себя чувствуешь? — спросила Уинифред.  
Стив занял одно из кресел.  
— Я очень люблю Вашего сына, Фред. — сказал Стив. — И всегда любил. Я не могу дождаться того момента, когда начнется наша совместная жизнь. Я хочу быть уверенным… Я не знаю. То, что это правильно для него. Что он уверен, что хочет именно этого.  
Уинифред села на кофейный столик напротив Стива.  
— Слушай внимательно, Стивен Грант Роджерс. Мой мальчик любит тебя уже много лет. Ни один человек, мужчина или женщина, никогда не занимал в его сердце то место, что занимаешь ты. Джеймс обожает тебя. Ты и так это знаешь. Ты все еще переживаешь, что он передумает?  
Когда Стив кивнул, она продолжила.  
— Если бы я попросила тебя назвать самого упрямого человека из всех, кого ты знаешь, кто бы это был?  
— Баки, — ответил Стив ни на секунду не задумываясь.  
— Именно. Ты его знаешь. Если он что-то вбил себе в голову, он идет до конца. В твоем случае, Стивен, Джеймс вбил не только в голову, но и в сердце. Ты и есть его сердце.  
— Он для меня все. — прошептал Стив. — Баки — все для меня.  
Уинифред кивнула и улыбнулась, глядя как неуверенность покидает его глаза.  
Она погладила его по щеке.  
— Я никогда не видела Джеймса таким счастливым, как в те времена, когда он был с тобой в школе. После того, как он начал восстанавливаться после … испытания, мы облегченно вздохнули, но он вернулся другим. Конечно, он изменился, это было ожидаемо. Я видела отражение старого Джеймса, но чего-то не хватало.  
Стив посмотрел ей в глаза и услышал.  
— Тебя. Вот чего не хватало, Стивен. Ты сделал моего сына счастливым. Ты _вернул_ его, — она крепко по-матерински обняла его как никогда раньше. — Твоя мама бы гордилась тобой. Я тебя люблю, Стив. Мы все тебя очень любим.  
— Я вас тоже очень люблю, Фред. Она была бы очень рада, что вы все со мной.  
Стив очень хотел, чтобы мама была здесь. Сара бы очень хотела увидеть, как ее сын женится на любви всей своей жизни. Обнимая Уинифред Барнс, Стив не мог избавится от ощущения, что ее дух здесь. Что в день свадьбы его окружает любовь обеих матерей.

***

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился Баки, когда Клинт скинул темно-серый пиджак. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты его видел.  
— Нет, но я встретил Сэма, который тащил Стиву шампанское, пока я раздобыл тебе вот это, — ответил Клинт, протягивая Баки бокал. — Кажется, нам пришла в головы одна и та же мысль, как вас обоих можно успокоить.  
— Он в порядке?  
— Все нормально, Барнс, — мягко сказал Клинт. — Стив здесь, и он в полном порядке.  
— Почему я так нервничаю? Я люблю Стива. Я собираюсь сделать то, чего мне очень хочется, то, что мне _нужно_. Это самое правильное решение для меня. Для него. У нас будет отличная жизнь вместе. Я понимаю все это… но какого хрена я так нервничаю?  
— Ты нервничаешь из-за _свадьбы_ или из-за _брака_?  
— И в чем разница? — просил Баки с легким недоумением.  
— Ну, ты переживаешь из-за сегодняшнего дня?  
— Да. Кроме того, мне придется перед всеми собравшимися читать клятву, которая звучит совершенно по идиотски.  
— Я уверен, что это не так, — хмыкнул Клинт.  
— Для Стива она недостаточно хороша.  
— Может быть, пусть он сам решит?  
Баки глубоко вздохнул и сел на тахту, стоявшую рядом с великолепным зеркалом, украшенным золотым и бежевым орнаментом.  
— Я знаю.  
— Ты нервничаешь из-за будущего с ним? Из-за совместной жизни?  
— Нет, — немедленно ответил Баки. — Разумеется, нет.  
— Тогда ты нервничаешь из-за _свадьбы_ , а не из-за _брака_.  
Баки кивнул.  
— Кажется, мне понадобится что-то покрепче шампанского.  
Наташа вошла в комнату и закрыла за собой дверь.  
— У вас все в порядке? — спросила она. Она словно рассекала воздух, приближаясь к ним в сапфировом платье, звонко стуча каблуками золотистых лодочек.  
— Да, — сказал Клинт. — У меня все под контролем.  
— Там все в порядке? — спросил Баки. — Надеюсь, никаких новых баталий между поставщиком и флористом? Надо было убедиться, что они смогут работать вместе, прежде чем нанимать.  
— Не волнуйся, — сказала Наташа, усаживаясь на тахту и забирая бокал с шампанским, который ей преподнес Клинт. — Эти двое больше не доставят нам проблем.  
— Гарантируешь?  
— Ты же знаешь меня.  
Баки сделал небольшой глоток игристого и терпкого вина, чувствуя себя гораздо спокойнее.  
— Нам пора, — сказал Клинт. — Мой лучший друг женится.

***

Баки прошел вдоль рядов первым, улыбаясь Ревущим коммандос, которые все пришли на свадьбу. Такер сидел на коленях Дум-Дума, выпятив грудь и демонстрируя всем красный галстук-бабочку, который на него нацепила Наташа. Коленки Баки задрожали, когда он проводил маму на ее место. Ему пришлось остановиться, чтобы никто этого не заметил. Он думал только о том, как чувствует себя Стив и как он выглядит (роскошно, как всегда).  
Он встал перед Клинтом, который похлопал его по плечу чуть выше металлического протеза и подмигнул. Сердце бешено забилось, желудок словно рухнул вниз, когда Баки первый раз увидел Стива. Они оба были одеты в черные смокинги, но у Стива был светло-голубой галстук, а у Баки — серый. Барнс посмотрел в голубые глаза и ухмыльнулся, вспомнив, что произошло, когда доктор Роджерс надевал синий галстук. Стив ухмыльнулся в ответ, давая понять, что этот выбор был полностью осознанный.  
Когда Стив подошел, Баки взял его за руку живой рукой. Когда регистратор начал говорить, они обменялись быстрыми взглядами.  
— Добро пожаловать на этот праздник! Мы рады приветствовать вас в день соединения Стивена и Джеймса законными мужьями перед лицом Вселенной. Вместе мы разделим радость от их свадьбы, радуясь прекрасному событию и прославляя любовь, окружающую нас.  
Стивен и Джеймс, у вас есть возможность прожить вместе замечательную жизнь. Вы благословлены разделить этот опыт с близкими людьми, которые пришли сегодня поддержать вас в самом начале вашего совместного путешествия.  
Брак — это настоящий мистический дар. Марк Твен как-то сказал «Брак соединяет в целое разделенное дробной чертой; он дает дело двум бессмысленным жизням, удваивая необходимые для этого силы; открывает сомневающимся смысл и цель жизни; придает новую радость от вида солнечного света, от аромата цветов, новую красоту земли, новую тайну жизни».  
Я надеюсь, что вы все будете бережно хранить в памяти эту церемонию, этот день, когда мы навсегда связали Джеймса и Стивена.  
Если есть кто-то, находящийся здесь, кто может указать на вескую причину, по которой они не могут вступить в союз, то пусть скажет сейчас или же молчит об этом отныне и навсегда.  
Немного помолчав, регистратор продолжил.  
— Стивен и Джеймс решили написать свои клятвы. Стивен?  
Отпустив руку, Стив достал из кармана сложенный листок бумаги. Баки увидел, как у него дернулся кадык, когда он сглотнул и забилась голубая венка.  
— Баки, — прочел он с нервным смешком. — Почти три десятка лет ты был моим лучшим другом. Даже когда у меня ничего не было, у меня был ты. Мои чувства к тебе росли и изменялись и переросли в эту всепоглощающую любовь. Все было словно блеклым без тебя. А теперь… идеально. Конечно, как и у любых пар у нас бывают ссоры, но лучше я буду ссориться с тобой, чем тихо и мирно жить с кем-то другим. Я не мог представить, что все обернется так, что мы с тобой поженимся, что проведем жизнь вместе, в любви. Но это случилось. Мы должны быть вместе. Всегда. Ты — мой. Я — твой. До конца.  
— Джеймс?  
Баки сделал глубокий вдох и развернул свой лист.  
— Стив. Ты уже понял, что я не очень умею красиво говорить. Но я тебя люблю. Больше всего и всех на свете. Я сделаю для тебя все. Отправлюсь куда угодно. Мысли и воспоминания о тебе помогли мне пройти через ад. Стив, ты был со мной даже в худшие минуты моей жизни _ты был_ со мной, даже если и не подозревал об этом. День, когда я оказался на твоем операционном столе, стал самым счастливым в моей жизни. Да, я лишился органа и руки, но без них я смогу прожить. Ты? Ты — то, что мне нужно. Ты для меня все, Стиви. До конца.  
Ревущие коммандос выбрали именно этот момент для того, чтобы громко и одобрительно зааплодировать. Такер завыл и залаял, а Баки засмеялся. Стив посмотрел на них с мягкой улыбкой.  
Прежде чем продолжить, регистратору пришлось подождать, пока все затихнут.  
— Стивен и Джеймс, пожалуйста, возьмитесь за руки. Стивен, Согласны ли Вы взять Джеймса в законные супруги и жить вместе с ним в брачном союзе? Быть его лучшим другом и партнером по жизни? Уважать, почитать и любить его с этого дня, а горе и радости, богатстве и бедности, в болезни и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит вас?  
— Согласен, — ответил Стив, не отрывая взгляд от Баки.  
Регистратор задал Баки те же вопросы, на который получил ответ «согласен».  
Улыбнувшись, он начал церемонию зажжения Свечи единства.  
— Стивен и Джеймс, слова, которые вы сказали друг другу, скрепили ваш союз. Но зажжение свечи единства символизирует настоящее объединение ваших душ. Возьмите в руки зажженные свечи. Сейчас вы держите в руках свое собственное пламя. Пусть в этом огне предстанет ваша жизнь: все мысли, которые возникали, и все слова, которые сходили с ваших губ. Все победы и поражения. Все радости и печали. Теперь соедините их вместе, чтобы зажечь центральную свечу. Посмотрите на то, как пламя двух свечей объединяется. С сегодняшнего дня ваши души также стали одним целым. Подобно тому, как ваше общее пламя освещает все вокруг, пусть ваш восхитительный союз излучает любовь и освещает вам путь по жизни.  
Стив ухмыльнулся Баки над горящим огнем. Это была старинная церемония, на которой настояла Уинифред. Они зажигали те же свечи, которые были на их с Джорджем свадьбе более тридцати лет назад. Они все решили, что это будет хорошим знаком.  
Во время обмена кольцами регистратор широко улыбался. На кольцах была гравировка «До конца». Это была их фраза, и они решили, что это принесет им удачу.  
— Круглая форма свадебных колец символизирует всепоглощающую силу любви. Силу, которая не имеет ни начала, ни конца. Вы должны с гордостью носить эти кольца, и пусть они каждый день напоминают вам о том, что вы принадлежите друг другу. Теперь повторяйте за мной, пожалуйста: «Я, Стивен, передаю тебе, Джеймс, это кольцо, как символ моей любви. Надевая его тебе на палец, я отдаю тебе свое сердце и душу. Я обещаю заботиться о тебе до конца своих дней. Я отдаю тебе всего себя и принимаю всего тебя.»  
Стив повторил клятву, надевая золотое кольцо на палец правой руки Баки. Когда он поцеловал ладонь металлической руки, Ребекка и Уинифред расплакались.  
Когда Баки надел кольцо на его левую руку, Стив вздохнул. Все почти кончилось. Еще немного, и Баки будет _его_. Законно. Навсегда.  
Едва регистратор успел объявить их супругами, Баки прижал Стива к себе и поцеловал. Стив зарылся пальцами в темные волосы, которые уже были длиной до плеч. Они наслаждались тем, что теперь принадлежали друг другу.  
Сад взорвался аплодисментами, и Баки вынудил себя оторваться от губ Стива и прижаться лбом ко лбу.  
— Сколько мы должны еще должны здесь оставаться?  
— Несколько часов, — ответил Стив.  
— Слишком долго.  
— Ты справишься, дорогой. Всего пара часов. Ужин, танцы, разрезание торта.  
— После этого я заберу тебя в отель, и ты будешь моим. Мы должны пережить эту свадьбу. Потом нас ждет десять дней на Бали.  
— Да.  
— Ребята, — прошипела Наташа. — Идите!  
Баки взял Стива за руку и провел его вдоль прохода, чтобы они могли сфотографироваться. Уинифред не разрешала им видеться перед свадьбой, поэтому фотографировались они сейчас. Баки стиснул зубы и приготовился ждать.  
Он просто хотел остаться со Стивом.  
Его супругом.  
 _Наконец-то._

***

Наконец Стив и Баки смогли уехать. Усевшись в украшенный лимузин, Баки налил им шампанское.  
— Как же долго.  
— Сейчас только девять вечера, Бак.  
— Ты нужен мне. Ты мне был нужен четыре часа назад.  
— Давай не будем торопиться, дорогой. Сегодня наша брачная ночь, и у меня на тебя грандиозные планы, в которые не входит секс в лимузине.  
— Правда? — спросил Баки, целуя шею Стива. — И что же в них входит?  
— Много шампанского. Свечи. Лепестки роз. Все, как полагается. И ванна.  
— Ванна? От меня, что, воняет?  
— Нет. Я хочу принять ванну вместе с тобой.  
— Пузырьки. Я хочу пузырьки.  
Стив засмеялся.  
— Как же без них.  
Баки поцеловал Стива. Он был так счастлив, что не мог себе представить, что это вообще могло быть возможно.  
— Я так сильно тебя люблю, Стиви.  
Стив поцеловал его в щеку.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, Бак. Мне так повезло, что я рядом с тобой.  
— Удача тут не причем. Это просто ты.  
Как только за ними закрылась дверь номера, Баки прижал Стива к стене и глубоко и крепко поцеловал. Стив обнял его за талию, крепко прижав к себе и ответив на поцелуй. Он становился все более жестким, влажным, страстным. Бедра Стива толкнулись вперед, прижимаясь к стоящему члену Баки. Он выгнулся и подумал, что не сможет долго продержаться.  
Стиву удалось оторваться от Баки.  
— Ванная, — прорычал он, тяжело дыша.  
— Мхмм, — пробормотал Баки, целуя его шею.  
Баки прижал оба запястья Стива к двери, удерживая их одной рукой. И снова набросился на него с поцелуем. Стив отчаянно отвечал.  
Удерживая запястья Стива металлической рукой, Баки выдернул рубашку из пояса брюк.  
— Я хочу тебя, Стиви. Я хочу, чтобы ты был во мне прямо сейчас.  
Он толкнул Стива на огромную кровать. Тот зарылся руками в волосы и поцеловал, настойчиво проводя языком, то лаская, то насилуя рот партнера. Баки прижался, схватившись за плечи Стива, из горла вырывались стоны. Его жажда была огромной, и ничто не могло ее удовлетворить. Только не полностью. Никогда. Стив откинул в сторону пиджак Баки, расстегивая его рубашку дрожащими пальцами.  
Они быстро и бешено разделись, учитывая, сколько времени им потребовалось на то, чтобы одеться.  
— Я был прав, — сказал Баки, уже обнаженный, раскинувшись на золотом покрывале. — Эти костюмы отлично _смотрятся на полу_.  
Стив засмеялся.  
— Ты так и будешь шутить, пока мы будем закреплять наш брак?  
— Ты же меня знаешь. Я тот еще шутник.  
Стив прижался губами к правому плечу Баки, продолжая исследовать руками его тело. Тепло и сила. Надежность.  
Баки охотно отзывался на эту ласку.  
— Господи, Бак. Какой ты красивый. Глядя на тебя, я могу умереть счастливым.  
— Прикоснись ко мне, Стиви. Ты можешь заниматься восхвалением меня и позже. Я хочу тебя. _Прямо сейчас_.  
Стив покачал головой, засмеялся и встал, чтобы достать смазку из сумки.  
— Ты сегодня ужасно требовательный, — заявил он, вернувшись в кровать.  
— Я хочу, чтобы этот брак окончательно вступил в силу, — Баки обнял Стива за плечи. — Мне наконец удалось получить моего доктора.  
— Ты зарабатываешь больше меня.  
— Да, но подумай о том, как это звучит: доктор и мистер Барнс-Роджерс.  
— Ты просто прелесть, — сказал Стив, поцеловав Баки и прижался пальцем к тугому отверстию. Баки ничего не ответил, кроме громкого стона и только выгнулся, еще глубже поцеловав Стива.  
Больше никаких слов им не было нужно. Баки нужны были только руки и губы любимого человека. Стив нежно двигал пальцами, погружаясь в прекрасное тело. Баки мог только толкаться бедрами вперед и стонать.  
— Пожалуйста, Стиви. Малыш. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. — он уже начал умолять.  
Стив опустился на колени и направил себя внутрь теперь уже законного супруга. Он глубоко вошел, легко двигаясь. Баки стонал, тесно прижавшись к нему.  
Непередаваемые ощущения.  
Стив начал двигаться, толкаясь, притираясь и лаская. Удовольствие было сокрушительное. Баки ногами обнял талию Стива и, приподнявшись, ласкал себя, доведя до ослепительного оргазма. Движени Стива стали рваные и неритмичные. С дрожью и стоном Стив излился в него.  
Значительно позже, когда Баки уже дремал у него на груди, Стив вспомнил, что не получил тело любимого в огромной ванной. Их первый раз в роли законных супругов не был романтическим и восхитительным.  
Он был быстрым и приятным.  
Он был правильны.  
Он был _для них_.  
Они смогут позже заняться любовью при свечах и в розовых лепестках.  
У них вся ночь впереди.  
У них вся жизнь впереди. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:   
> Вот и все, оставим ребят наслаждаться семейной жизнью.   
> Большое спасибо за то, что прочитали перевод.   
> Отдельное спасибо прекрасному автору за то, что написала этот текст. Если не сложно, сходите на АО3 и напишите ей что-нибудь приятное. Она будет очень рада.


End file.
